


Knot Epic

by whatthefridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (just discovered that was a tag and it applies), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek help me, Fifty Shades of Derek, M/M, Multi, No Incest, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Feels, Peter has no children, Peter is Derek's uncle by blood and older brother in spirit, Peter just acts slimy to hide the sweetness that threatens to consume him, These tags not written by Stiles, hold on I got to finish, no Isaac they don't make glory holes for fourth walls, not even accidental incest, one or two orgies, stop laughing Jackson, too many pack feels, wait Peter, what's a malia, you're a traitor Derek, your secret is out Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Jackson always assumed he'd be Alpha, and when he turns out to be Omega, his world crashes around him. The journey to embracing his Omega nature is a rocky one, and there's a lot of knots waiting for him along the way.In the meantime, Stiles discovers his place as an Alpha, Isaac comes to terms with his abusive past, Derek learns to let people back into his life, and Peter regains a sense of purpose after tragedy.~~All the tagged relationships are focal relationships. This fic is polyamorous af, so Jackson and Stiles end up sharing Derek, Isaac and Peter. Also Jackson & Kira friendship feels~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely long story that's been abridged into a Tumblr-style narration because this author is slow and this fic wouldn't exist otherwise.
> 
> I'm dead ass about the fact that I'd never be able to finish this if I actually tried to write it.
> 
> Reasons why Malia doesn’t exist in this fic are listed in the end notes because they're spoilery. And I promise it's not because I hate her.
> 
> No one has beta-read this, so all stupidity is my own. This fic is trash and I am owning up to it. (Edit: I have, however, revised the fic to remove the walls of text I had previously.) 
> 
> I give permission to post this on Goodreads, but, again, this is trash so don't hold it up to professionally published standards.
> 
> As a side note, I don’t dwell on race/ethnicity in this fic, so here’s a quick guide to relevant characters…  
> \- Scott is Latino  
> \- Boyd, Dr. Deaton, and Ms. Morrell are Black  
> \- Kira is Korean/Japanese  
> \- Danny is Hawaiian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Content warning for depression, panic attacks, eating disorder, and seizure... but the rest of the story is less severe.
> 
> Also, the show screws up everyone's age so no cars until they turn legit sixteen. I explain in detail [on Tumblr](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/156224116512/one-of-the-major-things-that-bothers-me-about-teen).)

Everything begins sophomore year of high school.

Scott and Stiles are scrawny fifteen year old Betas who don’t have any expectations from their genetics. They’ve been friends since they were four, and their biggest desire is to find a pack where they can stay together.

Jackson, on the other hand, has higher aspirations. He’s the captain of the lacrosse team, most popular Beta at school, and dating the other most popular Beta, Lydia. He’s got everything lined up to present as Alpha any day now, which is why he continually refuses to join any other pack (Lydia’s more about making herself appear worth more with each rejection she hands out).

Scott falls in love with the new Beta transfer student, Allison, while Stiles convinces himself his time will come in college. Just as Scott gives up hope of ever gaining Allison’s attention, he suddenly presents as Alpha. It shakes up the school as Scott’s popularity gets instantly lifted, other Betas circling around him like he’s the sun, each of them hoping to gain access to Scott’s pack.

Thing is, packs are as thick as family.

Everyone joins a pack at some point in their life, but it serves as a status symbol among teenagers, a clique with an Alpha at its center. And the packs with an Omega are most likely to remain together after graduation, not that Scott is thinking that far ahead. He’s too starry-eyed from being made into co-captain of lacrosse and finally having the nerve to ask Allison out (she says yes).

Stiles is elated because he’s Beta to Scott’s pack, it couldn’t get more perfect than this. Then a few weeks later, Stiles discovers he’s Alpha too, and beyond shock is the realization no one will have the gall to bully him again. He and Scott keep to their pact, deciding if they’re going to be top of the hierarchy, then they can start making their own rules, such as remaining as one pack, acting as co-Alphas.

Tension forms in the student body. It’s normal for two to three Alphas to present in every given year. It’s not normal for them to be best friends who keep to one pack instead of opening it up to two. It tightens up the competition for how many Betas can gain pack status, what with older packs having already decided they’re full.

This puts pressure on Jackson to become Alpha any day now. It’s not right for these losers to have better genetics than him. But then Jackson discovers he’s Omega, and he’s feeling cheated and humiliated.

He’s the farthest thing from sensitive or nurturing. Omegas are the glue that keep packs harmonious and able to flourish, the type of people Jackson is supposed to mate, not become.

Jackson’s immediately put on suppressants before anyone finds out. It dulls the Omega pheromones, that would signal he’s looking for a mate and a pack, enough for special-formula body wash and deodorant to keep up the impression he’s Beta. It also closes up the self-lubricating lining that makes his ass not always an ass—because every Omega winds up with at least one self-lube hole for the convenience of the Alphas who’ll inevitably own them, just as every Alpha gets a knot to own them with.

Historically, Omegas were treated as second-class citizens, governed by their heats and hormonal impulses, making them incapable of rational decision-making. Matings aren’t permanent, but that doesn’t stop everyone from treating them as such. Jackson’s thankful he’s spared an arranged mating and the heats that would otherwise come around every three or so months. It’s only in the past few decades, with the revolutionary new grade of suppressants that Omegas gained the the right to be their own person, separate from an Alpha.

Jackson acts like he’s fine until he’s faced with Scott on the lacrosse field and just the possibility of being touched by an Alpha sends panic shooting through him. Jackson drops lacrosse and breaks up with Lydia, to the shock of the entire school. There isn’t anything left to prove now that the best version of himself has been permanently stripped away. He’s got nothing to show except for being a fraud.

Danny’s been Jackson’s best friend since first grade, and he’s the only one who knows his secret. So he knows exactly why Jackson begins isolating himself and falling into a depression (though no one knows to call it that). And despite being really worried about Jackson’s state of mind, he can’t do anything short of revealing Jackson’s secret, which he’ll never do, no matter how much Lydia harasses him for answers.

Spring semester begins and another transfer student arrives at Beacon Hills High. Kira is newly Omega and the embodiment of the Omega stereotype. Cheerful. Affectionate. Approachable. Everything Jackson isn’t.

Scott is lost to the attraction he feels for her. In spite of his idealistic proclamations he’d never leave Allison, Allison stayed realistic, knowing she’ll need to move on once he got himself an Omega. And she’s not going to hold a grudge for Scott finding someone who lights up his days, bubbling with the same level of enthusiasm for life and love. Scott and Kira become obnoxiously involved in public displays of affection; Stiles calls it teeth rottingly sweet.

Allison bumps heads with Isaac, who’s been recently emancipated after his father got sent to prison, no other family alive to take him in. Isaac’s gone from blending in with the shadows to being a rude prick, but Allison’s immune to his abrasiveness, and they have a thing going where he’s bent on getting to her and she gets more and more endeared to his antics. They reach critical point at Allison’s, during a supposed study session, when Allison finally decides to put Isaac in his place. It leads to a realization they have a thing for each other. From then on, Isaac’s taunts become shallow because Allison understands him in a way that no one else does and also she gets to do anything she wants with him in the bedroom (which he finds he’s really into).

Isaac’s friends, Erica and Boyd, have been dating since middle school. They’re both from a poor background, and Erica has it especially hard because marijuana’s shown the best results against her epilepsy. She’s been secretly growing her own batch for years, often sharing it with Isaac, to help him through the abusive shit his father did, and Boyd, after the two part-time jobs he has to help his parents support his younger siblings. For Erica and Boyd, having a pack is less about status and more about the shared resources a pack provides.

Lydia doesn’t take Scott and Stiles’s pack seriously until the inclusion of Kira, and she’s not about to let the breakup with Jackson stop her. Fact is, pack dynamics are defined by the traits of their Alpha/Omega. Lydia has no idea what’s going to happen with Stiles, but Scott and Kira are about romance and pairing off. So their pack winds up with Allison finding Isaac, then Erica and Boyd joining in. Lydia was set with Jackson, and he’s an idiot for being stuck on becoming Alpha.

Jackson’s not about to correct anyone assuming he refuses to join the pack because he’s bent on being Alpha himself; it’s less pressure for him to outright lie. For the time being, he can pass as Beta, and as a Beta he has greater social maneuverability than any peaceful, docile, pleasant Omega. He sees how people are around Kira, how magnetized they are. But it’s different from the magnetic qualities of Alphas. People don’t seek Kira out for any ability to command; she’s not seen as a ‘leader’ like Scott and Stiles. She’s a pillow for other to lean on. Jackson doesn’t ever want the sweetness and light-touch that comes with being Omega.

#

Lydia invites everyone in the pack to a pool party at her place.

She insists Jackson should come because he needs to get over whatever shit he has against Scott and Stiles. Danny also urges him to socialize more. So Jackson shows up, but he doesn’t undress or really interact with anyone. He refuses to acknowledge that this is his pack.

After Isaac and Erica harass him a bit, he’s ready to leave. And then Erica and Isaac, with the help of Boyd, push him into the pool, telling him to lighten-up. Jackson is even more ready to leave, and Lydia asks if he’s going to ride his [Batavus](https://www.bikeshophub.com/blog/2007/05/24/four-batavus-models-now-available-in-the-states) drenched like that. He’s actually willing to. Lydia glares him down, and convinces him to dry his clothes in the dryer first.

Jackson is sitting in the laundry room, wearing the spare set of sweat clothes he’d left behind at Lydia’s while they still dated. He’s stubborn enough to wait for the dry cycle to finish so he could take them away from Lydia. The chlorine from the pool is strong enough to cover any scent-blocker that got washed off.

Stiles comes in, trying to apologize for the group. He’s also apologetic about whatever quirk in their DNA made Scott and Stiles into Alphas instead of Jackson, who Stiles admits clearly deserves it more. He’s worried about Jackson because it looks like he’s lost weight and he doesn’t go to the gym or play lacrosse anymore.

Stiles really wishes Jackson would get out of the depressive funk he’s fallen into because there’s still a few developmental years left in which he could present as Alpha.

Jackson says he’s given up any hope of being Alpha, and Stiles gets annoyed. Ever since Stiles became Alpha, he’s grown some confidence, so he’s not above grabbing Jackson by the cuff of his shirt to shake some sense into him.

The brief closeness with Stiles perks up Jackson’s Omega senses, and he freaks out, screaming for Stiles not to touch him. It’s a hysterical scream that terrifies Stiles and catches everyone’s attention.

Jackson realizes the mess he’s created in his moment of panic, and he flees, disregarding his intent to bring home both sets of clothes.

Jackson starts to feel the verge of a panic attack anytime someone gets near him. Which is pretty much everyone in a high school. But especially the newest cool club (aka Scott and Stiles central).

He goes to the specialized Omega doctor who’d initially prescribed his suppressants and asks if he could get something stronger, both to reduce his sensitivity and to kill the spark he experienced with Stiles. Dr. Deaton tells him there’s these heavy-duty meds that would do the trick, but most Omegas hate it because it completely takes away the ability to smell and taste. Jackson wants it. He also wants anti-anxiety meds. Deaton tells him that he’ll experience severe lethargy while his body gets used to the meds. Jackson is fine with that too.

Jackson begins new meds, which does exactly what Deaton says it would. He’s tired all the time, but at least he’s not afraid. He can’t enjoy food or aromas, but at least he doesn’t feel any tugs toward Alphas. He’s in a blurry state with everything becoming gray and dull, and in a way he becomes gray and dull himself. He no longer keeps his bike in pristine condition and he no longer bothers to dress up in his button-downs or gel his hair or really anything Jackson-like.

Stiles notes how Jackson seems to have become a completely different person, hell, Jackson’s wearing gray hoodies to school with the hood up and could be tripped over in his non-existence. Stiles feels really guilty because he believes his moment of Alphaness triggered something bad in Jackson that’s only gotten worse.

Meanwhile, for Stiles’s sixteenth birthday in April, he officially switches from his dad’s old Schwinn to his mom’s old Jeep. They’ve had the car in storage ever since Stiles’s mom passed away, and after he got his permit, Stiles has been driving it around with his dad… and also alone. He got caught on a few occasions, but with his dad being the Sheriff, Stiles’s punishments amounted to lectures and groundings. This is the first birthday that Stiles has spent with more people than just his dad, Scott, and Scott’s mom, and he’s living the dream.

Jackson’s sixteenth birthday comes around in June, and his parents surprise him with a brand new Porsche. Jackson tries to act grateful, but he just wants to curl up in bed and sleep.

Danny decides Jackson shouldn’t abandon having a birthday party, so he invites the pack first and then wakes Jackson to let him know what’s up. Jackson tells Danny they could have the party without him. Danny asks him to just try. Jackson refuses. Danny heads back to the living room with the news, and it’s Lydia who’s the most upset because she can’t understand why Jackson is doing this to himself. Danny explains for the billionth time it’s not his secret to tell.

Lydia’s ready to march into Jackson room and force him out, which is right when Jackson appears in the hallway, wearing just a t-shirt and sweats, wanting to get this over with.

The party is really just a pack meeting with cake. Jackson pretends to enjoy the cake that’s supposed to be his favorite. He even manages half a slice of pizza.

Everyone nestles around the floor of the living room sofa to watch a movie, puppy pile style. When it’s over, they discover that Jackson’s asleep in his corner of the sofa, and not even a light sleep. It’s a big bummer for everyone who wanted him to have fun on his day.

Stiles catches Jackson on the last day of school.

He really wants to understand what’s going on in Jackson’s head, especially now that he’s really seen the way Jackson doesn’t function.

Jackson doesn’t understand why Stiles, or anyone, gives a shit about him when it’s every loser’s dream to overthrow the jock and have the jock experience what it’s like to be a nobody.

Stiles tells Jackson that he needs a pack now more than ever. Jackson says he doesn’t want anything to do with Stiles ever.

It gets heated, and they end up in a brawl. Jackson doesn’t have the same strength he used to, and he ends up pinned to the ground. Before the school’s security can intervene, Jackson claws at Stiles’s face, succeeding at getting Stiles off him but also drawing blood. It puts his skin in direct contact with one of the Alpha’s bodily fluids, an interaction that causes his body to go haywire.

Stiles is reasonably freaking out, more concerned about Jackson than his own face.

Jackson ends up in the hospital after his seizure, with Deaton advising him and his parents to stop the suppressants because that’s the only way Jackson’s body will reset from the shock.

The anxiety meds have to go too, along with all special-formula skin products. Once Jackson cycles through at least one heat, he could start his regimen again. The side-effect of going off the heavy suppressants and having never had a heat before means Jackson’s going to go straight into a heat, but not _the_ heat. Deaton gives him instructions on how to handle it.

Jackson’s parents help set up Jackson’s room for the two days of his first heat ever.

The windows have blackout curtains installed, the bed has extra soft sheets on top of a plastic protected mattress. There’s a mini-fridge with bottles of water, Gatorade, and Soylent. There’s also two ice packs in the freezer.

Before Jackson locks his door, his mother comes around with something that got sent in the mail for him. Jackson opens the box to discover a teddy bear with ‘I’m Sorry’ written on its shirt; Stiles has no idea what happened to Jackson because he went from the ER directly to a private physician, but he’s sorry and wants to make it up to him. Jackson tears up the note and throws the bear across the room.

An Omega’s heat is like a fever with severe horniness.

Jackson cries through every orgasm he squeezes out, feeling gutted each and every time. He’s leaking from his hole, and he’s too aware of no one else in the room, no scents but his own. He winds up clutching the stupidly soft bear, pretending it’s somebody else even though it smells like nobody. It feels like an eternity of torture before the fever subsides, and Jackson’s more miserable and lonely and broken than ever.

Jackson spends the rest of the summer barely leaving his room.

He allows Danny to come over, and sometimes all they do is lie together so Danny can scent him, which comforts both of them.

Jackson’s Omega hormones are kicking in and he refuses to save his hole virginity for an Alpha. He asks if there’s something he can work out with Danny, what with him being bi and Danny being gay. Danny is squicked because they’re like brothers, but he understands why Jackson wants this.

They get drunk and fuck. It’s enough to give them releases, but it doesn’t make Jackson feel any less awful about his life.

Danny asks to never do this again. Jackson agrees.

#

Jackson plans to start junior year a month late so he could have his real heat and restart the meds. His parents think that’s a terrible idea, not only because they’re afraid Jackson’s going to spiral again, but also because they secretly hope that once Jackson embraces being Omega, he’s no longer going to want the meds. Jackson’s forced to start school on time.

He decides that if he’s gonna become school news, he’s going to do it with his head held up high. He styles his hair, puts on crisp clothes, becomes the sort of guy who’d drive up to school in a silver Porsche. He’s Jackson Whittemore, though skinnier and less toned than before. And so obviously not an Alpha. No one has to know about the butt plug he’s using to trick his body into feeling full.

Jackson’s at his locker with Danny when it begins.

Matt is barely an acquaintance, and yet here he is trying to chat Jackson up like they’re besties. Matt reaches out to casually scent Jackson when Jackson throws him face first into the metal door of a locker. Matt’s bleeding and everyone gathers to see what’s happening. School security comes to break up the fight, but as soon as they see an Omega’s involved, they pardon Jackson and are doubly harsh on Matt for instigating.

Jackson recognizes the prejudice. He spends the rest of the day hurting every Beta who even thinks of warming up to him. It ends with him shoving a guy down the stairs, and he’s sent to the school counselor, Ms. Morrell, who tries to understand what it is that’s making Jackson feel threatened.

He explains that’s not what he’s feeling at all, but Morrell reasons the Omega’s not used to his bonding pheromones and it must be scary having the attention of so many Betas. Jackson wishes he could punch her.

The news spreads that Jackson’s Omega, and suddenly everything starts making sense to Lydia and Stiles. However, news also spreads that he’ll break your wrist before he’d let you near him, let alone scent him. The only Beta that Jackson tolerates is Danny, and Danny’s not about to do anyone any favors. Jackson’s curious why Danny isn’t part of the pack yet, seeing as Lydia got in just fine. Danny’s like maybe when I have a boyfriend, I don’t have the same sheer stubbornness as her.

The following day, no one dares to get close to Jackson. Except for Kira.

Intellectually, Jackson knows why he’s compelled not to harm her, but instinctually, he can’t override the impulse to feel calm around her.

She asks if Jackson would like to come with her to some Omega-only social event. He’s at least able to say No and mean it. He thinks that’s the end of Kira, but every day she comes to him with a different casual offer.

Soon enough, people pick up on Jackson’s soft spot for her, and begin using her as a middleman for messages and gifts. Jackson knows what’s happening even if he can’t stop it. It’s even more glaring when Kira begins bringing him lunch that Stiles made for him. While Jackson makes a show of throwing out gifts, whether it’s food or not, this time Kira sits with him at his isolated lunch spot and splits the sandwich. It unintentionally becomes a daily thing.

Middle of September is Scott’s sixteenth birthday, and as a present to himself, he’s saved up for a shiny new motorcycle to replace his clanky bicycle.

He’s got a spare helmet for Kira, and every day he picks her up and drops her off from school in it. It’s a lot more intimate than a car as Kira presses up to Scott and wraps her arms around his torso; it’s also a lot more cool an image as they come rolling in. They get nods from the other Alpha-Omega pairs and looks of envy from Betas.

Jackson sees it as flamboyant as the rest of their relationship.

Kira’s like what do you have against Scott anyway, besides him turning Alpha. Jackson’s like that should be enough in itself. Kira doesn’t get why Jackson doesn’t have any pride in being Omega, it’s an amazing privilege, possibly greater than being Alpha. Jackson scoffs because everything in society says otherwise. Kira thinks he’s focusing too much on what other people think and not enough on how he feels. Jackson reminds her he’s not a feels kind of guy, he’s not remotely anything that an Omega should be, not like Kira is being now.

Kira giggles because she has absolutely no idea what she’s doing except being her awkward self. She thinks Jackson’s just fine the way he is and he’ll make a great Omega, he just has to give it a chance.

Eventually, Jackson concedes to sitting with the pack at lunch, making it clear this doesn’t mean he’s even thinking of joining it.

While everyone welcomes him, Isaac makes a noncommittal remark about not having missed him. Scott shuts him down by with a stern, “Isaac,” which both gets his attention and commands him to stop.

#

Jackson is afraid of spending his next heat alone, and, now that his senses are developed, he realizes the sensitivity he’s had to Stiles on the blockers is because he’s very drawn to that Alpha’s scent.

Stiles gets a similar realization now that he’s able to truly smell Jackson, who’s unable to mask the scent of how much he wants Stiles. There’s nothing that says they can’t casually hook-up (it’s just looked down upon), and Jackson can’t scoff at Stiles anymore for being a loser, though he can still side-eye Stiles’s goofy flailings, sarcastic quips, and inability to care what other people think of him, which includes not acting Alpha-like.

Stiles feels he’s Alpha enough if Jackson’s got the hots for him.

Stiles arrives to Jackson’s room to find his ‘I’m Sorry’ teddy on Jackson’s bed, worn in and smelling strongly of Jackson, as though he’s been sleeping with it for weeks. Stiles’s is turned on by the fact Jackson not only kept it but used it for comfort. Jackson’s like that’s a lie. Stiles is like come here you damn liar and get a piece of the real thing.

Jackson doesn’t have to coerce himself to be positively affected by Stiles’s touch.

Stiles is insecure, though, like don’t judge me if I’m a bit inexperienced, my only other time has been with Lydia, when she assumed the only way to get on my good side, and into the pack, was to seduce me, not that I’m complaining seeing as I’ve crushed on her since forever, but this is way better because we’re using each other.

Jackson’s like shut up and just fuck me already.

Jackson is lost to how good it feels to have Stiles’s cock in him. He lies back and just enjoys the way it lights up his insides. Stiles keeps thrusting in and out of him as the knot gland swells, getting locked by Jackson’s inner muscles before it reaches full size. Stiles continues rolling his hips, rubbing at Jackson’s prostate. It’s like a hot stone that’s pressing all the right places and igniting all the right nerves. Jackson doesn’t have to touch his dick for the orgasm to fire out of him. The stimulation doesn’t wane, and he finds himself chasing it. Instead of a single release, it’s a lot of smaller ones, each with the intensity of a big one.

Stiles is coming too as Jackson’s insides firmly squeeze his knot, extending his pleasure so he can give everything he has to Jackson. He folds Jackson so he can grip him closer; Jackson clasps his arms and legs around Stiles to keep him there. By the time the knot subsides and unlocks, they’re both exhausted and sated, wrapped up in the experience and wanting more of it too.

They begin to have sex at Jackson’s regularly, and although it takes care of Jackson’s need to get laid, he’s becoming skittish whenever Stiles isn’t nearby.

Stiles is big on following online forums and figures out it’s separation anxiety, which is easily remedied by Jackson embracing his bond with Stiles. Jackson scoffs at the ‘easily’ part. Stiles explains it’s a scent thing. Jackson feels uncomfortable without Stiles because he’s not acknowledging Stiles’s scent already on him.

The simple fix is to saturate Jackson with Stiles’s scent to the point that he has no choice but to acknowledge it. Stiles proves this by shoving Jackson against his armpit, which immediately relaxes Jackson to the core even if he finds it gross.

Jackson decides he’s too invested in Stiles to not give the idea a try. So Friday night, Stiles sets up a nest in his own room, pungent with his scent. Jackson feels himself melt into it, which is disconcerting, a feeling he’s going to explore once this stops feeling so good.

They fuck and knot, and when they’re done, Stiles uses a plug to seal in his cum, stuffing Jackson with a plug that’s bigger than his knot, compensating for it being synthetic.

Jackson needs more than what’s already inside him. Stiles obliges with his cock in Jackson’s mouth. Jackson gets hard from the stretch of his lips and the weight on his tongue. Stiles get too excited and jabs the length down his throat. They discover he has no gag reflex, and Jackson’s leaking pre-cum from the forcefulness.

Stiles holds Jackson’s head in his palms as he fucks his throat, getting so into it he’s balls deep into Jackson when he climaxes. Jackson feels the splash down his throat, and he’s gone too, without even touching himself. Stiles quickly pulls out, afraid he’ll choke Jackson, inadvertently streaking Jackson’s face with the rest of his cum. Jackson groans as he realizes he’s into that too, but Stiles is thrilled, kissing him on his messy lips, promising he’s in no position to judge.

The following morning, which is actually the afternoon, Jackson finds himself crusty _everywhere_ because Stiles went on a mission to see just how much of a spunk fetish he has.

He’s resigned himself to loving every minute of it. Except for the resulting crustiness, though there’s pangs of panic whenever he thinks of the shower. Stiles comes around saying the tub is ready. It’s too small to fit both of them, but Stiles sits on the edge, helping to scrub Jackson clean.

Then Stiles, ever creative, has Jackson dress in Stiles’s lightly worn (not clean but not ready for laundry) clothes. He wears Jackson’s clothes himself, promising to give them back when they’ve got enough Parfum de Stiles on them.

Jackson has to admit Stiles’s scheme has worked.

He can be around Betas without any part of him searching for Stiles. He goes to school with a real confidence he hasn’t felt in over a year.

Everything is going fine until he’s faced with Scott, whose mere presence at lunch sets off an anxiety attack. Stiles takes him to the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water. Jackson hates that he’s still sensitive to other Alphas, and Stiles says there’s nothing they can do except wait for Jackson’s heat to solidify their bond beyond a quick-fix.

Jackson’s distraught because he doesn’t know whether he likes being around Stiles because he’s Stiles or because he’s Alpha. If their connection is purely hormonal, that means Jackson is dependent on an Alpha and his scent, and if they mate during his heat, that connection will only get stronger.

He refuses to commit to a person he only wants as a horny Omega, which would explain why he hasn’t been able to accept their bond from the start. He can’t spend his heat with Stiles, not if he’s ever going to know where the attraction is coming from.

To say this devastates Stiles is an understatement; he wasn’t expecting a breakup after all the effort they’d put in to fix their bond.

Jackson strips his room and clothes of Stiles’s scent as he prepares to spend his heat alone, this time better stocked up on supplies.

He’s bought himself various plugs, including a knot-dildo (dildo-plug hybrid), and a ball-gag to bite down on when he’s feeling overwhelmed, which is the entire time. Even so, the heat rips through him, more intense than the last because he knows exactly what he’s missing. He’s empty because there’s no one here besides him, cold and silent nothingness greeting his skin. And the plugs don’t stimulate his insides enough, not alive, not part of a greater whole.

Jackson’s parents find him curled up and sobbing under an overturned mattress, needing to feel the weight of something holding him in place.

He’s still whimpering by the time he arrives at Deaton’s. The doc explains the very purpose of suppressants is to help single Omegas navigate life on their own. Heats are meant to be shared, connecting two bodies as one. Deaton’s very sorry Jackson had to spend two of them alone. He’s put on the regular dose of meds again and given a doctor’s note to take the week off from school.

When Jackson returns to school, and everything is different.

People know he’s Omega, they also know he’s no longer with Stiles. He feels his classmates hovering around him, just out of reach, wanting to cheer him up but not wanting to be sent to the infirmary. Jackson doesn’t get why they continue to act this way when the suppressants are supposed to block any bonding scent. Danny says they’re acting on instinct, and the very knowledge of him being Omega is enough. It’s not like Jackson is the only Omega in the world blocking his scent; it’s a common practice. Betas have learned to compensate.

Danny doesn’t get why Jackson broke up with Stiles in the first place. Jackson explains it’s not breaking up if they were just fuck buddies, and with his Omega traits suppressed, Stiles has no reason to even look his way. The emotions were fabricated by raging hormones; it was always about the sex, and without the sex there’s nothing.

But Jackson finds himself missing Stiles, whose quirks have grown on him, giving them some fun times that had everything to do with Stiles’s personality.

Even so, Jackson is not tying himself to any Alpha. He needs to be his own person, at the cost of meds altering his metabolism, reducing his appetite for both sex and food. And when Kira appears at their solitary lunch spot carrying Stiles’s lunch, he breaks down crying.

Kira thinks he and Stiles should give it another shot because Stiles still cares about him, regardless of what Jackson chooses to do with his body.

Jackson doesn’t know where the compulsion to be with Stiles is coming from, and Stiles has to smack him, like, is he that dense? Jackson is ~ _obviously_ ~ attracted to Stiles’s awesomeness, and they can totally be together without the sex, that was more a perk, really.

Jackson tears up, and he hates how he’s become so emotional. Stiles is like you’re going through some heavy shit, I’d be more concerned if you weren’t an emotional wreck from it, now come here so I can hug you and make you feel uncomfortable with more touchy-feely words.

#

The next couple of months is Jackson returning to his old routines.

This means watching that he eats enough and heading to the gym with Danny so he can regain some of his former self.

Things are also taken way more slowly with Stiles. They go on dates, make out, cuddle (Stiles likes being the little spoon). Stiles and his dad have dinner with Jackson and his parents. Erica says they’re courting. Lydia assumes this means Jackson’s finally got his head out of his ass. Boyd wishes they’d done this from the start. Allison is glad they’ve found a place where they can feel like equals. Kira withholds from hugging each of them every five minutes. Scott’s not sure what Stiles sees in Jackson, as a person. Isaac is like wait, so does this make you two celibate?

Jackson’s hole can’t handle a knot while on suppressants, and Stiles isn’t sure he has enough control to keep the gland from swelling. But they can still get acquainted with each other’s cocks, using hands and mouths.

Stiles loves sucking Jackson off almost as much as Jackson loves Stiles using his mouth as a wet hole to fuck. And there’s the matter of Stiles having an ass Jackson can stick _his_ dick into.

Jackson still has his condom stash from when he was with Lydia. Not that she can get pregnant without willing it; uteri are despots that pick and choose which, if any, sperm is worthy. He happened to accurately assume she wouldn’t make a kid out of spite or as a way to guilt him into staying with her, but condoms are useful for anal too, along with bottles of lube.

Stiles is onboard with Jackson penetrating him, not seeing it as diminishing his Alpha-hood in any way. He also really loves the way Jackson’s cock feels inside him, so everyone wins.

The number one trait Stiles is into about Jackson, as a person: Jackson’s friendship with Danny means he low key shares geeky tastes such as Star Wars, video games, and comic books.

Stiles is incapable of getting over it, and Jackson is like why, you thought all I do with Danny is workout? He takes Stiles to the school gym to teach him a thing or two, and both of them deeply regret it once they start sweating and breathing heavy and getting massive boners. They need a quickie in the bathroom to take the edge off, and Stiles decides they should stick to vigorous Call of Duty.

By the time the holidays roll around, Jackson is absolutely certain his thing with Stiles isn’t a trick of his hormones.

He actually likes Stiles, not as an Alpha but as a boyfriend.

Stiles is into the sound of that.

Jackson’s thinking he wouldn’t mind sharing a heat with Stiles, that Stiles won’t look down on him for being a needy Omega. Stiles is like what’s the difference, you’ve always been high maintenance.

Jackson sees Deaton, who tells him that since he’s due for a regularly-scheduled heat, there’s a likely chance he’ll go into heat as soon as he’s off his meds. Deaton also congratulates Jackson on finding an Alpha he’s comfortable enough to make this decision with.

Jackson and Stiles are excused from school for Jackson’s heat.

Stiles has his room prepared for Jackson’s absolute comfort. Jackson’s overly anxious because he’s started associating his heat urges with pain, but Stiles soothes him with his closeness and his scent. Jackson can’t get enough of Stiles, his voice, his touch, his warmth. Stiles is like don’t worry I’ll get you through this.

Ironically, knotting during heat doesn’t feel as intense physically.

There’s a lot of room for a gentle coaxing of release, and there’s plenty of opportunity for it. The intensity is in the flurry of emotions and acute awareness of Stiles’s presence. Stiles stays locked with him, whether it’s through the knot or through a tight embrace in his arms, there’s never a moment for Jackson to feel hollow as Stiles fits into him, closing all the gaps. And Stiles finds himself in tune with Jackson, acting on impulses before his brain catches up to him, driven by a need to provide and shelter and please.

By the time Jackson’s heat subsides, he layered with Stiles-jizz and incredibly blissed out.

Stiles is very pleased with his work and Jackson’s satisfied state. They snuggle up in victory as Jackson presses his head to Stiles’s chest, basking in the feel of Stiles’s hands running through his hair. Stiles: “I told you I’ll get you through this, baby.” Jackson: “...did you just call me baby?” Stiles: “Where is the problem?” Jackson: “You’re only two months older than me, Stiles. Don’t call me baby.” Stiles: “Okay, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of things change after Jackson and Stiles mate.

For starters, Jackson’s skittishness around Scott is gone.

There’s even a decrease in people hovering around him.

Stiles says it’s because they recognize he has a pack now and they’re not part of it. The ones who stick around probably think they still have a chance of getting in, but Jackson and Kira have the final say, and Kira’s proven to be an iron wall. Jackson wonders why it’s not the Alpha’s say, and Stiles is like the Alphas aren’t the ones everyone wants to puppy pile with.

Another thing is the way Stiles is treated as an Alpha.

People take him more seriously with a mated boyfriend, no longer not-so-subtly deferring to Scott.

Scott doesn’t think that’s the case, but ever since Scott started dating, he’s had a habit of forgetting to check in on Stiles. Not that Stiles is upset at his best friend finally getting the attention he deserves, just, maybe Scott should just take his word on the preferential treatment. Scott guesses it’s happening because people just assume Alphas with Omegas know what they’re doing more than single Alphas. Stiles is like then I must _really_ know what I’m doing if Jackson hasn’t killed me yet.

Jackson is slow to get used to the pack Betas scenting him, his instinct being to swat them away. Scott doesn’t get how he expected to mate Stiles and not be welcomed into the pack. Isaac’s like is Jackson really pack or are we just calling him pack so as to not hurt Stiles’s feelings?

Lydia thinks a movie night would ease some of the pressure off Jackson being scented at random intervals.

Allison suggests they do it at Jackson’s because he’ll feel most comfortable at his own place.

Erica doesn’t get why Jackson’s fancy place is even up for debate.

Boyd’s silently looking forward to being back at the expensive house.

Kira’s just excited this is happening.

Jackson wasn’t fully conscious for his birthday, so he didn’t question why the Betas spread themselves on the carpet in front of his living room flatscreen when his sofa is huge enough to fit all of them. Stiles tells him it’s a submissive thing that creates VIP space for Alphas and Omegas. Jackson remembers he was on the sofa during his birthday when everyone still thought him Beta. Scott is like that wasn’t a pack thing (Danny was there), though it says something about Jackson’s Omega instincts. Jackson’s like yeah my instinct to not sit on the floor when I have a fucking sofa. Boyd is like this is a better floor than most places. Lydia grabs spare pillows and blankets to make it even better.

Jackson doesn’t get his VIP space, though, as Erica drops him onto her stack of pillows stuffed into the bend of the L-shaped sofa and throws her arms around him, planting her face into the crook of his neck.

Jackson fights the urge to immediately push her away and realizes he’s been more repulsed at the idea of being touched than the actual touch. When he thinks about it, he’s more weirded out by his rising warm feelings for the Beta, like she’s as much his as he’s hers. Isaac hesitantly approaches Jackson’s other side, and Jackson just sighs and raises his arm like just get in here before hugging both of them. Stiles gives him a big grin and thumbs up, like see how nice it is when you get that stick out of your ass, now you can fit more fun stuff in there.

Lydia’s also like that’s the spirit as she combs her fingers through Kira’s hair as Kira rests her head on Lydia’s lap. Kira’s bare legs are propped up on Allison’s as Allison casually runs her hands along the skin, no more intimate than petting a puppy.

Before the movie even begins, Erica and Isaac are pulling Jackson’s shirt off.

He resists until he sees Allison and Lydia remove Kira’s blouse. Scott doesn’t stir as his girlfriend is left in her bra.

School teaches how scenting is part of pack bonding and that skin on skin is more potent than skin on clothing, but it’s assumed to mean necks, shoulders, arms; Jackson supposes there’s something written somewhere about pack intimacy meaning more skin exposure.

He loses his shirt, not ashamed of showing off his body when he’s worked so hard on getting it back, and he expedites the inevitable by removing his pants, leaving him in his boxer-briefs. Next thing he knows, Boyd has taken up Erica’s seat and she’s shimmied down to make herself comfy on his bare legs.

The movie itself is uneventful.

Somewhere in the middle of it Jackson winds up switching seats with Kira. He hasn’t been this close to Lydia since they broke up, and there’s no animosity as she cuddles up to his side without any lingering expectations. Jackson still finds her hot, but he doesn’t want her that way anymore. It’s enough to just feel her beside him and know they’ll always be there for each other. And Allison is no different. Jackson’s beginning to see the upside to this Omega stuff.

They take a food break before getting into the second film.

Jackson’s on the sofa with Stiles and pizza, and he can swear he feels the pulse of the pack in his veins. He’s high on the feeling, and Kira’s like yup, pack bonding is amazing like that, the more you rub up on each other, the more in tune you get with the whole.

Lydia notes how, as an Omega, Jackson’s going to get sensitive to everyone’s emotions, and that’s just something he’s gonna have to get over. Isaac’s like yeah, if we have to be overly-sensitive to you, it’s only fair that you know it. Allison apologizes in advance if they start to seem overprotective as a result of this exchange. Erica’s like okay, so don’t tell me I’m the only one feeling horny here. Boyd assumes it’s coming from Jackson being high-strung and wanting to take it out on Stiles. Scott’s sheepish like that’s not really necessary. Stiles disagrees on the count that they’ve endured Scott smooching on Kira every chance he gets, so he’s in no position to deny Stiles a bit of the same.

Stiles kisses Jackson with that mouth of his, and Jackson loves it. They get carried away with making out, but the rest of the pack have the same idea. Erica and Boyd have no problem going at it as Lydia gets involved with Allison, taking turns with Isaac. Even Scott and Kira are a tangle of limbs in the corner of the L sofa.

Jackson accidentally makes eye contact with Scott just as Stiles gropes him. He grabs Stiles’s wrist to stop him, but Stiles doesn’t get why Jackson’s being bashful, it’s not like they’re the only ones itching to do the horizontal tango.

Jackson notes there’s a difference between wanting a thing and doing it.

Kira’s getting the sex vibe too, and as much as she wants to be massively embarrassed, her bond with the Betas makes her feel safe and comfortable, and she trusts Jackson and Stiles.

Lydia muses how an orgy would definitely be a unique way to spend a pack night.

Scott’s gruff like why did Stiles have to pair up with Jackson, now everything got all sexual.

Stiles doesn’t get how this is news to Scott since Stiles has always had a high sex drive, just never anyone to share it with until he hooked up with Jackson. He also doesn’t get what’s the problem if everyone in the pack—including Scott—is equally a hornball.

Erica enthusiastically nods as Boyd crosses his arms like mhm; Lydia’s kept up with Jackson before, and Allison’s like this is nothing as Isaac snorts.

Scott concedes with the notion everyone’s going to be too busy doing their own thing to really pay attention to anyone else.

Stiles turns to Jackson with promises to squeeze embarrassing noises out of him as he gets back to groping.

There’s no sense feeling weird about it as the Betas get to pleasuring each other.

What Jackson forgets, as he’s caught up in kisses, caresses, and the sweet glide of Stiles’s cock in him, is Stiles is a little shit who not only knots him, but knots him so he’s seated with his back to Stiles’s chest.

Jackson rides his orgasm as he faces the Betas, busy fucking on carpet and blankets. Lydia’s playing threesome to Allison and Isaac as Erica and Boyd get creative with positions. Jackson bites his lip to hold in the sounds he’s making, which doesn’t stop the glances and only manages to get the five Betas more riled up.

There’s also Scott and Kira in Jackson’s peripheral, making noises like there’s a knot there too. He tries not to look, but fuck his life, Scott’s looking right back at him just as another rush hits Jackson.

He closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he focuses on himself and Stiles.

The second movie is never watched.

Everyone acts like there wasn’t an orgy as they clean up after themselves and dress to go home.

Jackson has way too many emotions competing for his attention as he feels the palpable tension between him and Scott. There’s also Isaac, who’s still trying to scent him, and reluctant to let go, as the Betas say their farewells.

Once Jackson and Stiles are alone, Stiles calls it a successful evening.

Jackson has no idea what he’s going to tell his parents since it’s still very obvious something sexual went on. Stiles assumes they’d be proud their Omega son’s pack christened their living room.

Jackson groans, ready to hide in bed and stay there until the world stops being stupid. Stiles is like but is the world invited for snuggles?

#

Jackson discovers what being officially part of the pack means the Monday back at school.

Boyd meets him on the curb just outside of school to give him a bro hug like they’ve been friends for ages. Then Erica sneak attacks a kiss on his cheek, winking before going ahead with Boyd.

The amused looks from passing students is a result of the big red smooch mark that Jackson discovers in his locker door mirror. He wipes it off just as Allison appears, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and asking how he’s holding up.

He admits he’s slightly overwhelmed, and Allison’s like sorry it’s just exciting having a new Omega all to themselves.

Isaac wanders toward Jackson with his shoulders hunched and a wary expression. He asks if Jackson’s gonna bash his face in if he tries to embrace him. Jackson hates how Isaac associates his hostile reaction to randos with the bashings Isaac used to get from his piece-of-shit father. He also realizes Isaac’s the only Beta to ever wait for Jackson’s permission before scenting.

Jackson holds out his arms as he tells Isaac to just get it over with. But once Isaac’s in his arms, he presses Isaac tight as Isaac, half a foot taller than him, bends down to bury his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck.

Allison finds it sweet that Isaac’s bringing out Jackson’s Omega side. Jackson has half a thought of shoving Isaac away to prove a point when a palm smacks his ass, making both him and Isaac jump.

Lydia’s devilish grin is followed by a proclamation of how Jackson’s totally basking in the spotlight. Jackson retorts with how she’s basking in being single.

The next pack night is less structured, with board games and TV shows (and no more orgies).

But while the rest of the Betas have become acclimated to Jackson’s presence, Isaac continues to be keyed up and no one knows why. Erica calls Isaac “Jackson-deficient.” Isaac becomes vocal about not giving a shit what anyone thinks of him because they’re not the ones ready to crawl out of their skin. Allison thinks maybe it’s because Isaac and Jackson only ever hang out with other people around and they need more one-on-one time.

Stiles and Scott decide they should research what could possibly be triggering such a strong Beta reaction to an Omega.

Jackson throws out the simplest answer he can think of: maybe I should just fuck him. The room goes dead silent for a second before Stiles is like no, no we’ll figure something out. Jackson’s like there are only so many ways to solve a scent thing.

Isaac, who’s been pressed up against Jackson this whole time, raises his hand like do I get a say in this?

Scott chimes in with if it’s a scent thing then Allison’s probably right and this can be solved by giving Isaac more than a few minutes at a time with Jackson.

So Isaac’s given priority for Jackson-time the rest of the evening, and Jackson’s surprisingly fine with it.

They find common ground in griping about everything, and Erica begins to deeply regret this arrangement. Kira calls them cute. Isaac refutes with she finds everything cute. Jackson adds the only thing that’s cute is Erica expecting anything different out of either of them.

So, Jackson’s house has an open floor design. The living room and dining room are arbitrarily separated by the border between carpet and hardwood floor. The kitchen is in full view, too, separated by counter space with stools.

Jackson, Isaac, and Allison relax on Jackson’s sofa watching American Ninja Warrior as the rest of the pack plays Cards Against Humanity over on the huge dining table. According to the loud grievances by Erica and Stiles, Boyd is in the lead.

Jackson has his arm around Isaac as Allison leans on Isaac’s other side.

Allison asks Jackson if he’d actually follow through on sleeping with Isaac if Stiles approved it. Isaac’s like you’re just gonna keep pretending I’m not here, aren’t you? Jackson doesn’t have an answer, instead asking Allison about her and Lydia. Allison thinks Lydia’s just horny, not that she minds, and Isaac comments how every guy thinks he’s a lucky bastard but it’s not him who gets double the action. Jackson’s like so this is just a sexual arrangement? Allison eyes him like why, are you trying to gauge how much I’ll mind if you screw Isaac? And Isaac’s like sure let’s not _ever_ inquire whether I’m even into Jackson that way. Jackson: “You’re into me.” Isaac: “You’re cheating with your newly acquired emotion powers.” Jackson: “You’re still into me.”

The evening concludes with a three-way tie in Cards Against Humanity.

Allison and Isaac get up to leave when Isaac groans, rubbing his arms as the urge toward Jackson has gotten worse.

Jackson pulls Stiles aside as Allison wraps her arms around Isaac, both for comfort and to keep him from following.

Stiles agrees with Jackson that it’s best for Isaac to sleep over, and if _that_ doesn’t help, the pack’s gonna start treating it as an addiction as opposed to a deficit. He and Scott are gonna do research into it regardless.

Jackson rests in bed with Isaac, a strange sensation after being used to Stiles for so long.

Isaac gets more antsy instead of calming down. He’s convinced this is happening because his father broke him. He’s healed on the outside, but on the inside he’s still the kid locked in the basement freezer, now glued to an Omega because he can’t sort his shit out on his own.

Jackson doesn’t know what to do except manhandle Isaac so Isaac’s lying on top of him, pressing Isaac’s nose to his throat. If it’s Omega instinct, he doesn’t care because Isaac’s on the verge of a breakdown and he’d be a supreme dipshit to deprive Isaac of the one thing that seems to soothe him. Isaac reluctantly asks if they could do this with less clothes on.

Zero clothes later, Isaac’s crying into Jackson’s shoulder.

Without thinking about it, Jackson lifts his face and kisses him on the lips. Isaac stops crying as they stare at each other, trying to figure out how much of this is a hormonal pull, because there was something there.

Jackson is taken back to those early days with Stiles, but he’s not sure it works the same with Betas. He hates being Omega all over again because instinct is telling him to keep going, and Isaac’s feeling guilty because of the difficult position he’s putting Jackson into. Allison wouldn’t care, but Stiles, no matter how little Isaac takes him seriously, would be pissed and betrayed.

Jackson predicts if he backs off he’ll hurt Isaac far more permanently than whatever fight he’ll have with Stiles. He decides he’ll answer for this later as he goes in for a longer kiss that gets Isaac moaning.

Neither Jackson nor Isaac know what’s making it _feel_ right, but they’re both into it, and that’s enough for them right now.

There’s an unspoken agreement for Jackson to take the lead as he lies on top of Isaac, taking charge of Isaac’s lips and grinding their cocks against one another. Isaac’s panting and gasping and making every noise that has Jackson trying to milk more out of him.

Isaac really wants to take up Jackson’s suggestion of fucking him, and Jackson figures since they’re going to get in trouble anyway, they may as well enjoy themselves thoroughly while they still can. Isaac’s like yeah, I rather regret doing it than not doing it. Jackson brings out the condoms and lube from his nightstand, and Isaac’s as startled as Stiles once was. Jackson goes for fastest explanation: “Lydia’s into anal.” Isaac: “Oh, good, Allison gets more holes to peg.”

Jackson can’t believe he’s fucking anyone besides Stiles.

And he can’t believe how much he wants this moment to last.

Isaac doesn’t just pretend Jackson has control. There’s an air of surrender as Isaac opens up to him, taking his cock like he can’t imagine it being any other way. It has Jackson going faster and harder, Isaac frantically jerking himself in time to Jackson’s thrusts. But as soon as Isaac shoots across his stomach, the scent hits Jackson with full force.

A scent that isn’t Stiles.

Isaac asks Jackson to come on him, and Jackson quickly pulls out, chucking the condom, and rubbing himself to tepid completion. Isaac sighs in relief, spreading their combined jizz with his hand.

Jackson collapses to the bed, restless in a way that shouldn’t happen after a good fuck. Isaac lies against him, arm draped over Jackson’s chest.

Jackson’s pulse doesn’t subside as Isaac falls asleep. He leaves the bed without disturbing Isaac, texting Stiles an SOS.

It’s not that Stiles doesn’t trust Jackson, it’s more like he knows who he’s dealing with. Which is why instead of going home he’s camped out in his Jeep, a decision he’s thankful for when he receives Jackson’s text.

He whips out his key to Jackson’s place, quietly discovering Isaac sleeping alone in Jackson’s bed, the smell of sex in the air. Jackson’s already in the shower, under a frost cold spray, and Stiles coaxes him out with a dry towel.

As soon as Jackson’s in Stiles’s arms, he breaks down crying, the weight of a panic attack returning.

They sit on the floor as Stiles shoves Jackson’s face against his sweaty pit, saying he’s not mad and “I’m here for you, baby.” Jackson grumbles his dissent as Stiles goes on to explain the only reason he was ever against the idea of Jackson screwing Isaac was because he knows Jackson has a thing with scents and panic. Jackson’s annoyed Stiles didn’t mention this earlier; Stiles is like you’d be far more annoyed assuming I think you’re a delicate flower needing protection from yourself.

Jackson admits he really liked the sex up until the literal climax. Stiles considers how next time Jackson and Isaac want to get it on, he should be present. For security. And because he’d like to watch.

#

On one hand, Isaac feels way better after being with Jackson, and on the other, the experience is ruined by the knowledge Jackson can’t stand his scent so much so that it triggered a panic attack after they fucked.

Stiles doesn’t get much out of his research to even explain it. Internet talks about how there will always be Betas who gravitate more strongly toward their Omega than others. And Beta/Omega sexual relationships aren’t abnormal, just infrequent, especially if the Omega has a healthy relationship with their Alpha and prefers their scent.

Jackson’s like I have the answer for you, it’s Omega hormones reacting to Isaac’s angst, the emotions were manufactured, and once it was over, my brain retaliated. It kills him inside to say it. Isaac is also torn, his theory that he’s a broken charity-case supported.

In private, Stiles asks if Jackson regrets being with Isaac. Jackson doesn’t, not really, but knowing it’s a lie makes him never want to do it again. He doesn’t want anything to do with anyone’s emotions but his own. He refuses the contact of any Beta, especially Isaac. When the packs finds out why, they blame Isaac for pushing Jackson too far. Jackson kicks up a fuss that it’s not Isaac’s fault, it’s his for being a fucking Omega.

As the days progress, the Betas become more and more uneasy.

Stiles reasons with Jackson, explaining the comfort Stiles provides for him is the same sort of comfort Jackson provides for the pack. Jackson feels no better than a walking stress ball for everyone to squeeze when they’re tense. He takes being an Omega as an obligation, and the Betas can sense the cold way in which he tolerates their touch. Isaac’s put on prohibition from Jackson, and during pack nights he takes his place at the edge of the group, which he’s started calling his exile zone and which Kira’s started taking as a challenge, giving him preferential treatment.

There are moments, though, when Isaac gets close to Jackson, and without fail Scott snaps at him with a halting, “Isaac.”

Jackson begins to find it difficult to enjoy anything, even Stiles.

It’s like Stiles isn’t enough anymore, and Jackson can’t place why. It’s not Isaac. It’s not set on anyone, really. He just knows he’s constantly on edge and nothing is helping, not even Stiles’s scent.

Pack night comes around again, and Jackson goes through the motions of scenting the pack and participating in the board games.

He goes to get a soda from the fridge when Scott meets him in the kitchen (in full view of the living and dining space).

Scott’s an Alpha, and for whatever reason, the weird vibes coming off of Jackson have been affecting him worse than the Betas. The part of him that wants to help is also the part that closes the space between him and Jackson, stuttering as he asks if he could, maybe, assist.

Jackson’s mind gets hazy as Scott’s lips meet his, and they’re kissing and Jackson’s into it? A red alert sounds in the back of Jackson’s head like No, Stop, Do Not Pass Go.

Isaac shouts “double standards!” and Jackson jumps back, comprehending who he’s swapping spit with and being grossed at himself and especially at Scott.

Jackson’s heart is in his throat as he runs to his room; Stiles follows.

They try to understand what the fuck just happened. Jackson asserts he was riding a rush that was entirely disconnected from Scott. Stiles is like that makes no sense, this is the sort of sensitivity _unmated_ Omegas experience around Alphas. He turns to the internet for clues as Jackson processes his revulsion.

Stiles finds info about rare instances Omegas need more than one Alpha to stabilize them.

Jackson wants to vomit at the very thought of continuing down this path with Scott. Stiles asks if he would have done it if it were any other Alpha. Jackson wishes it’d been any other Alpha because the only reason he reciprocated was because it felt good, his stupid Omega hormones ruining his life yet again.

Stiles convinces Jackson they should find him an Alpha who’s not Scott so there’s never the tiniest chance of a repeat incident ever again. Jackson hates he’s been shoved in this corner, but he agrees.

Kira’s not mad at Scott for trying to help, but she thinks he could have went about it better. That’s also the rest of the pack’s consensus as Isaac huddles with Allison, needing her more than ever, and she’s there, the only person who understands the depth of guilt and grief he’s going through.

For the rest of the week Stiles makes a list of the Alphas in town and then divides them between mated and unmated, choosing to start with the unmated list since it consisted of mainly of middle schoolers and adults older than sixty who’ve lost their Omegas.

There’s also Derek Hale, twenty-five years old, who Jackson vaguely knows because his parents helped Derek in the lawsuit against the airline that’d been found at fault for the plane crash that killed Derek’s family and pack. Jackson is pretty sure Derek’s only unmated because he’s become a hermit.

Stiles thinks it’s as good a place to start as any.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Consent is sexy)
> 
> (Also, I'm following this [birthday guide](http://leatherandwolfsbane.tumblr.com/post/69872420789/teen-wolf-character-birthdays-ages-special).)

Derek shuns the responsibility that comes with a mate and a pack.

He wants to do his own thing and be left alone, so Stiles’s call comes out of nowhere.

Derek made sure he’s not listed in the white pages, and he stays away from social media. The connection to Jackson clears up the confusion, seeing as some of Derek’s information can be found through Jackson’s parents or the resulting paperwork.

For Derek it doesn’t matter; he sees some random Alpha is pimping out his Omega and thinking Derek is the one for the job.

Derek declines as politely as possible and then does a search on the two just to see what they’re about. Getting into Jackson’s files is easy—Omegas always leave an extensive trail of documents—and Derek sees a former top-tier high school jock struggling with being Omega. Stiles’s files are harder to come by because Stiles isn’t even his real name, but Derek’s lived in Beacon Hills long enough to link Stiles to the Sheriff, and from there it’s a bunch of “deleted” police reports for vandalism, driving without a license, and disturbing the peace, all from before Stiles even presented as Alpha.

Derek has half a mind to call them back just for the entertainment value, a guilt-free interaction seeing as the age of consent for Omegas is sixteen.

He has yet to discover Stiles’s persistence.

Jackson doesn’t comprehend why Stiles is calling Derek back after he said No, as the whole point was to cross him off the list and move on. Stiles insists there will be no crossing off until they’ve met in person. Jackson’s gives up, seeing as once Stiles gets something into his head, he won’t stop until he’s dead or distracted.

Derek inevitably gets worn down by the harassment and agrees to meet Jackson and Stiles at a popular local diner.

Jackson’s first impression is this is a good looking guy if he wasn’t staring daggers and standing there in his leather jacket and five-o-clock shadow like he’s ready for a showdown.

Fortunately, Jackson could probably take him in a fight now that he’s healthy, and Stiles made sure he pocketed a stun gun in case of stranger danger.

Stiles, too, finds Derek hot and menacing and also hot in a menacing way, and he pats the Taser and pepper spray hiding under his jacket (his dad taught him better than to inherently trust people).

Derek’s first impression is he’d like to press Jackson to a wall and make him beg for his knot.

And once Jackson gets closer, he picks up on Derek’s scent and gets wet, not hard but _wet_.

Stiles can’t seem to discern if his own horniness is reacting to the beams of ‘need to be fucked’ coming from Jackson or if it’s Stiles’s personal desire to rub up against that sexy cactus. A little of column A, a little of column B.

The three of them sit in a booth away from other people as Derek asks what exactly they want out of him.

Stiles gives a run-down on Jackson’s situation as Jackson crosses his arms and concentrates on everything except Derek.

According to Stiles, it’d be a win-win for everyone—Jackson can relieve his pent up sexual frustration in a purely physical manner, and Derek doesn’t have to make any commitment beyond being Jackson’s fuck buddy, all while Stiles is assured his boyfriend is being taken care of by a guy who’s up for the task.

Derek can’t believe he’s giving the idea even the slightest consideration, but with the way Jackson’s fidgeting like he’s two seconds from jumping Derek’s dick and with Stiles being as nonchalant as he’s being, Derek decides to roll the dice. He admits he’s interested but he has very particular needs in bed.

Stiles is like, what, you got a thing for tying wrists with neckties? Derek makes a face, and Stiles is like oh my god that’s so hot. Derek clarifies he just likes to be in control, and that often means using restraints.

Jackson, who hasn’t said a word yet, frowns like what makes you so different from any other Alpha in history dominating Omegas. Derek’s like because he only wants to do it if the Omega genuinely enjoys it. Jackson scoffs since there’s no way to know what an Omega legitimately wants without suppressants. Stiles elbows him like the whole point of this adventure is for him appease his base urges, and there’s no harm in exploring a bit of light bondage.

Derek backs off from the plan, not liking how Stiles is setting Jackson up to do something he’s not into.

Stiles laughs because Jackson can vouch for himself how much he’s a stubborn shit who’s never going to agree to anything without resistance so Derek can be assured if Jackson gives a thumbs up it’s genuine.

Jackson rolls his eyes like Stiles isn’t off. Derek sighs and invites them to his place to view his stash, but this is a preview and if they’re expecting sex they’re sorely mistaken. Stiles is glad Derek brought it up since they were gonna ask for no sex anyway.

They don’t leave immediately since they’ve ordered food, so Stiles inquires what Derek does for a living. Derek explains he’s the lead programmer for a start-up company he’s launching with his former classmates in NYC. Stiles doesn’t see Derek doing anything besides brooding and working out. Jackson reminds Stiles that Danny is both a gym rat and cyber security threat. Derek sneers like yeah I saw Danny’s police record, arrested at thirteen for hacking, charges ‘mysteriously’ dropped. Jackson supposes Derek’s not above peeking into Stiles’s and Jackson’s records himself then, probably why he’s not grilling them as much as he should. Derek nods, preferring to be prepared in advance. Stiles is like great, then this will be easier on all of us.

#

Derek’s ’home’ is an abandoned building complex he bought just so he could live alone in a gigantic loft with a gigantic window and nothing else.

Stiles prepares himself to use his Taser as he walks into what feels like the beginnings of a horror movie. There’s pipes jutting from the walls, bare wooden beams, and dusty hanging lights with broken bulbs, not to mention a busted brick wall. It’s dark and chilly and barely furnished with everything clumped to the center of the space. A dented sofa faces a queen-size bed that’s been pushed up against one of the beams, and a rickety writing desk and chair round out the decor.

Jackson points to a sharp metallic spiral staircase near the window and flippantly asks where it leads to. Derek says that’s where he keeps his tech equipment so there’s separation of work and rest. Stiles is like can’t have fancy gadgets distracting from your kidnapping vibe. Derek glares at him, and Jackson warns Derek about getting an aneurism if he reacts to every little thing that comes out of Stiles’s mouth.

On closer inspection, the bed has a space heater turned on beside it and a ‘night stand’ that’s actually a chest full of leather things Stiles wants to snoop through.

Derek pushes him away and asks Jackson to try on a chest harness on top of his shirt, to get a sense of whether it does anything for him. Jackson doesn’t see the big deal so he’s like sure.

The harness is tight but not by much, squeezing only mildly anytime he inhales, as though he’s wearing a hug. Derek asks if Jackson’s okay with his arms bound behind his back. Jackson trusts Stiles will not hesitate to incapacitate Derek if he proves to be dangerous, so he lets Derek strap his forearms to the harness. It’s a strange sensation to not have the use of his arms. He’s now dependent on someone else, yet he’s not scared, just alert.

Derek asks if Jackson minds ball gags. Jackson’s embarrassed at the memory of how much he liked the feel of the silicone sphere pressing into his mouth during his second heat alone. It’d muffled his screaming and crying, but also gave him something, anything, to clamp down on. One of the few comforting things during the otherwise excruciating hours.

Jackson eventually finds the words to say he doesn’t mind, but he’s not sure how he’ll react to it.

Derek straps a clicker to Jackson’s palm, instructing him with one click for Yes, two click for No, and three clicks get this off me right now. Derek helps Jackson sits down before fastening the gag behind his head and waiting for a potential three clicks.

Jackson can’t move, he can’t speak.

But in a weird way he feels more secure than ever. Held tight without anything to prove. No worries about maintaining control or living up to expectations. Fragments of memories rise up, tranquil moments when he could ignore everything else and just exist. Him standing in a field, the sun warming his face. A cool breeze rustles the leaves on the trees, bringing with it the aroma of blooming flowers and fresh cut grass. And Stiles belongs among it. Then it’s nighttime and a full moon shining overhead. A storm has passed and thunder crackles in the distance. The air is thick with the essence of wet earth and moss. And Derek is there, is here.

Stiles freaks out as Jackson’s head lulls to the side, his pupils blown wide.

Derek tells Stiles to cool his shit as he crouches in front of Jackson, asking him to follow his finger. Jackson’s eyes move left to right. Derek asks if Jackson can hear him and gets a click. He gestures to Stiles that Jackson is still conscious.

It doesn’t quell Stiles’s worries, and he asks Jackson directly if he’d like the restraints off now.

Two clicks.

Derek’s like just let the kid enjoy himself, want to watch a movie?

Derek pulls out a 17” laptop from under the couch cushion, resting it on top of the closed chest like a tiny television. Stiles supposes there’s hidden surprises in every nook and cranny of this loft; Derek glowers, takes Jackson’s advice, and opens a list of movies for Stiles to choose from. Stiles immediately finds Star Wars and clicks on it, needing a comfort movie if he’s going to get through this surreal experience.

Jackson ends up lying on the couch, his head nestled on Derek’s lap facing away from the screen, getting acquainted with the new scent. His legs wind up on Stiles’s lap, Stiles’s grip on him a grounding force as he floats in a space where there’s only calm silence.

In the meantime, Stiles, in his nervousness, gets into a series of heated arguments about random Star Wars shit with Derek, and by the end of it he’s sure he’s moved up to number one on Derek’s kill list.

On Derek’s end it’s more like he hasn’t had this lengthy of an interaction with anyone in so long he gets easily peeved when he’s disagreed with.

The evening inevitably ends, and newly unbound Jackson’s dopey and smiley as he leans on Stiles. Stiles guesses something’s worked.

Derek tells them to go home and take the time to figure out how much of this they regret. He doesn’t tell them he hasn’t had this much fun in years or how perfect he thinks Jackson is.

Kira’s the first to realize something is different about Jackson. She takes the opportunity to hug him because he’s been through a lot and this ‘different’ seems to have lifted his spirits.

Scott apologizes to Jackson, whose cheerful mood allows him to shrug off whatever grudges he'd been holding against Scott. Scott's thrown off by the general apathy, too accustomed to Jackson leering at him and snarling if they got in touching distance of each other. He notices the change in Jackson and Stiles’s scent too, but all Stiles will tell him is they tried something new and they liked it and they’re probably going to do it again.

Jackson’s enjoying the Beta’s scenting again, which makes them suspicious as well.

Lydia wants the dirt on what Stiles did while Allison’s wondering how long this will last.

Erica assumes Jackson got on the weed train and elbows him like can you hook me up.

Isaac’s guessing Jackson had a brain transplant.

Boyd abstains from any judgment because he knows for a fact he wouldn’t have got a car for his seventeenth birthday if it wasn’t for Jackson. (Everyone in the pack pitched in for a shiny new Honda to replace the bus commuting, easily Erica’s idea because only she’d know it was luxurious enough to blow Boyd’s mind but modest enough not to attract attention in their neighborhood. And Boyd’s certain Jackson put down the most cash.)

Stiles and Jackson agree not to even hint at a second Alpha until they decide what to do about Derek.

They want to move forward, seeing as Derek’s not awful, but there’s still a chance he could be a serial killer. Or that could just be the irksome atmosphere of the loft.

Jackson does note that the sheets on the bed smelled clean, and Stiles admits the couch seemed well-kept aside from the denting. The writing desk wasn’t caked in dust as they first assumed, either. Plus there’s the bathroom, which had proper lighting, revealing clean tiles, sparkly white porcelain, and the personal touches of a guy who used it often. Stiles forms a theory that this is Derek’s version of Spartan living, derelict mansion style.

For Derek, the loft is less a home and more a place to exist. But he makes sure to tend to the little things, especially when expecting guests. The cleanest, softest sheets. Kitchen stocked with food and drink. Extra towels in the bathroom. He’s brought people over before, and he’s heard all the complaints, but no one can ever claim it was gross or lacking in sustenance.

There’s no doubt about Jackson wanting to fuck Derek, or vice versa.

Stiles is like now that you know you’re kink compatible, time to test if you’re sex compatible.

A deal is struck with Derek, and Jackson’s going to get his knot. Stiles promises to be there with him as he takes it. Jackson imagines Stiles is gonna get off on it, and Stiles hopes so.

Derek has a feeling neither Stiles nor Jackson understand the seriousness of Derek knotting Jackson. What they see as the height of sexual release is also the formation of an intense bond. The last Omega that Derek knotted was in high school, and she’d been his first love. But then she died—everyone he loves dies—and that’d been the end of that. It also killed any desire in him for his own pack.

Derek is still against the responsibility that comes with a pack, but he can’t stop thinking of Jackson. It’s lust, for his body and his submission. And Derek wants to mark him, make him feel owned. A knot would achieve that, putting Derek’s scent on Jackson in a way that can’t be washed off.

The fact that creating the bond with Jackson won’t provoke the Omega to want more out of Derek than he’s capable of giving is another perk. Derek can handle a physical attachment to Jackson, so it’s perfect that Jackson has Stiles and their pack for his emotional needs. Though, frankly, Stiles is an enigma Derek would like to shake until answers fall out of him.

#

Jackson and Stiles arrive for a night of carnal delight.

With the technicalities out of the way, Derek allows himself to go with his urges, grabbing Jackson and pulling him in close.

Jackson breathes in the Alpha as he gets lost in demanding kisses. Derek herds him to the bed, undressing him along the way.

Jackson’s dropped to the middle of the bed, Stiles at his side with Derek looming over him in his naked, solid muscled glory. Everything about him is huge. Jackson’s so wet and needy that it doesn’t take much to get him ready.

As Derek pushes in, Jackson’s sounds are muffled by Stiles’s mouth on his, kissing him and telling him how well he’s taking Derek’s cock.

Derek doesn’t hold back as he starts relentlessly thrusting into Jackson.

Soon his gland begins to swell, and he keeps pumping in and out, teasing and stretching Jackson’s rim. Before the knot’s at full size, he buries himself in Jackson’s hole, feeling the muscles clamp down, locking him in. He keeps grinding his hips as the inner walls compress around his knot, hot and needy, sending him over the edge.

Jackson’s mind goes blank as all he feels is a hot stone inside him, expanding until there’s no more room to give.

The building pressure overtakes him as he cries out, the force taking the air out of his lungs. He grasps at his pillow to control the spasms from each surge and release, his hips held in place by Derek’s strong grip. Nothing exists but the unyielding force inside him, a swirling fire he can’t get enough of as it takes everything out of him.

When the knot subsides, Jackson’s dazed and wrung out.

Derek’s cock is dripping as it slides out of him, glistening from the excessive slick that’s drenched the sheets. Jackson resigns himself to the craving to lick his lips and ask if he can clean Derek’s cock with his mouth.

There’s a strained wailing sound as Jackson and Derek turn to Stiles, who’s lying on his side, bottom of his shirt in his mouth, dick in hand, cum on stomach. He mumbles through the fabric in his teeth like keep going I’m not here.

For clean-up, the three of them settle in Derek’s bathtub, big enough to fit a Derek and a half.

Jackson’s bundled in Derek’s arms on one end as Stiles hangs out on the other, playing bathtub footsie with his fucked-out boyfriend.

Derek’s glad he can wind down with Jackson, a chance to grow used to their new bond.

Jackson finds himself glued to Derek, needing his touch and his scent, his warmth and firmness, and Derek’s hugging him back, like this is totally normal, like they’re not almost strangers.

Stiles’s still waiting for the jealousy to kick in, but he can’t find it. All he feels is reverence for the guy who’s given his boyfriend so much pleasure and who’s now pampering him with tender affection. Stiles intends to see how far they can take this.

Once Jackson’s home and rested, he realizes he’s feeling better than ever, more focused, like whatever had been bugging him is gone. Not only is there no edge but, strangely enough, the bond with Stiles has strengthened too.

Stiles takes that as a positive sign, and, though Jackson’s sore in _some_ places, they have fun fooling around in other ways.

Afterwards, as they lie on their sides, Stiles wrapped up in Jackson’s arms and Jackson’s nose against Stiles’s neck, Jackson can’t believe just a year ago he’d held nothing but disdain for Stiles. And as he tries to explain this, he adds he never expected to fall in love with him.

Stiles whips around to look Jackson in the face as Jackson’s stunned by the slip on the L-word, but instead of backtracking, he’s like huh, yeah, I guess I do.

Stiles is thrilled because he loves Jackson too, and now they can be as disgustingly sweet as Scott and Kira. Jackson’s like can we not. Stiles promises to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum as long as Jackson makes up for it when they’re alone. Jackson thinks he can manage, and Stiles is like yes you can, because you’re the best, baby. Jackson insists he drop the baby. Stiles grins at him like he’s only doing it because it bothers Jackson so much. Jackson is conflicted by his choice in mate.

Meeting again with Derek isn’t even a question.

Now that Derek has a better idea of who he’s dealing with, he’s less reluctant to fuck Jackson the way he _really_ wants to fuck Jackson.

He strips, binds, and gags Jackson, throwing him face down to the bed, pressing down on Jackson’s neck and lifting his ass. Jackson has the clicker, and Stiles is there, stroking Jackson’s hair.

Jackson’s mind is floaty from the restraints as his nerves light up from the thick cock stuffing his ass and the solid, pulsing knot that follows. He envisions himself and Derek to be two wires soldered together, melded into a single wire with a smooth electric current flowing from Derek to Jackson. Derek’s come in, Jackson’s come out.

Stiles eventually stops dreading a sudden three clicks, secure in the knowledge Jackson would release Derek’s knot if the distress got to him, since Omegas simply can’t handle knots if they’re weakened, terrified, or suffering through it. So it must mean Jackson’s having the time of his life, and Stiles shouldn’t feel guilty for getting off on it.

And he does, from the guttural moans from Jackson to the beastly growls from Derek.

Stiles gets right up to coming before bending down to whisper a request in Jackson’s ear. Jackson shivers and clicks once.

Derek suspiciously watches as Stiles brushes the tip of his cock along Jackson’s forehead, giving himself a few hard pulls before spurting across half a face, an ear, and a few drops on Derek’s iron grip on Jackson’s neck.

Jackson’s beyond wondering why it feels so damn good as he seizes up, coming twice as loud.

Derek’s already affected by Stiles’s stunt and the feel of Stiles’s cum on his hand, but then Jackson tightens around his cock and knot and Derek harshly grunts as the last of his load shoots out of him.

Derek concludes he’s ruined on sex forever.

Somewhere between Jackson bending to his will and Stiles doing whatever the fuck he’s doing, it’s going to be impossible for Derek to let them go.

Thankfully, Stiles and Jackson are in no rush to leave, evidenced by their post-sex haze, lounging in his bathtub and making out enthusiastically. On top of him. Because Stiles decided it was cold on the other side and contorted over every limb to find a comfortable spot sprawled over Derek and part of Jackson.

Derek’s feeling a bit like a prop until Jackson breaks from Stiles’s lips to find Derek’s, a silent thanks on his tongue.

Stiles moves on to sucking on Jackson’s neck while not-subtly rubbing against Derek, and it’s starting to dawn on Derek just how much of a package deal this is.

#

Jackson’s become entirely immune to Scott.

He’s aware of the Alpha’s presence, but it does nothing for him, good or bad. It’s just a footnote to the pack’s structure having two Alphas as opposed to one.

This is especially helpful during the joint birthday party for Allison, Isaac, Erica, and Danny, all born in February.

It takes place at the bowling alley, and Danny and Lydia bring their dates, two new transfer students at Beacon Hills High, the Beta twins Ethan and Aiden. Jackson takes Danny aside to ask how serious it is, considering Danny’s spotty dating history. Danny wants to wait and see if the relationship lasts more than a month before making any further commitments.

When it’s time to hand out presents, Erica cries because, between the cash and checks, she’s never held this much money in her life.

Allison adores the make-up gift set Lydia gets her while Isaac feels weird about accepting Jackson’s spa gift basket.

Danny knows exactly who clued Stiles into which graphic novels he’s been eying lately.

The event goes well, and even Stiles is impressed by how Jackson and Scott can be on the same team of six without a single conflict.

Unfortunately, this ease doesn’t extend to Isaac, who’s on the other team with Stiles and Kira, and who’s still barred from being near Jackson. He complains to Stiles, saying it’s unfair that Scott, who doesn’t even need the scenting, has more access than him.

Stiles reminds Isaac that with the recent change in Jackson’s pheromones, Scott’s become disinterested and Jackson’s no longer ready to maim him. None of this has improved Isaac’s particular situation, though, so it’s not a matter of playing favorites.

Isaac’s pissed at Stiles dismissing him, and Stiles is like, okay, let’s test something out.

Stiles swipes Jackson’s jacket while he’s busy with Danny and hands it to Isaac.

He says Isaac can scent Jackson indirectly, and Isaac’s pulse spikes as he holds the jacket in his hands and sniffs.

Isaac misses Jackson, and he knows the compulsion is a delusion brought upon him needing an Omega, but he still wants.

Stiles gets Jackson to do the same with Isaac’s jacket, and Jackson misses Isaac in return, despising how he can’t be with Isaac as anything more than an Omega and on a platonic level too.

Stiles proclaims this is the closest they’re allowed to scent, assuming they’ll like the compromise. Instead the jackets get swapped back as neither Jackson nor Isaac want the visceral reminder they can’t be together. Stiles is like damn it why do both of you have to be all-or-nothing.

The next day Jackson’s still bummed from his troubles with Isaac.

Fortunately, it’s also the day he gets to see Derek.

On one hand, Derek doesn’t want to hear about Jackson’s time with his pack or Betas, but on the other, he thinks he has an idea to get Jackson’s mind off of whatever it is. It involves taking out a flogger. Jackson’s concerned, but Derek tells him there will be no restraints and Jackson can tap out at any time, no judgment, and they’ll try something else. Stiles nominates himself as referee.

Jackson undresses and bends over the desk, the right height to support his upper body as he presents his backside to Derek. At first the taps feel like nothing, but Derek tells him that’s just the warm up. Once the real strikes come, Jackson’s not even surprised by how hard his dick gets. Every whack brings pain that gradually transforms to pleasure as it travels his nerves. Jackson’s skin begins to throb, and even the gentlest swipe across his cheeks sends a sizzle to his balls.

Derek tells him he looks gorgeous with his bright pink backside before instructing him to crawl onto the edge of the bed and spread his cheeks. Jackson does as he’s told, getting on his knees and lowering his head, opening himself up for Derek to fuck him.

There’s a familiar whoosh and the flogger strikes at his hole and perineum. Jackson yelps at the jolt, bucking from the impact and feeling himself become desperately wet. It’s game over, no more denying he needs this as much as sex, he’s got a double-life now, and he’s better off just letting himself have it.

Derek gives Jackson’s hole another whack as Jackson starts to tremble, ready to sob into the sheets if Derek doesn’t relieve him and soon.

Derek reminds Jackson he can tap out at any time. It quiets him, and Derek strikes again. This time Jackson’s hands fall as his body shakes and his hole twitches and leaks. Derek spreads Jackson’s sore cheeks for him and licks at the rim. Jackson whines, and Derek slaps his ass. Jackson yowls, gripping the sheets with white knuckles as Derek warns that protesting will only inspire him to eat Jackson out longer.

And Stiles is in the corner like damn it I’m gonna need more paper towels.

Jackson fails at keeping himself from pleading, and the slapping only makes him open wider to Derek’s probing tongue. Derek enjoys the taste and the squirming, but this isn’t about making Jackson docile as much as seeing how much he can take before tapping out in frustration. Jackson’s impatient, but not impatient enough to call it quits, his stubbornness finally working in their favor. Derek’s no tease, and once he’s satisfied by his game, he fucks Jackson into the mattress, hips slapping at the sore skin as Jackson’s higher-pitched moans echo the room.

Stiles collapses from a second orgasm because holy hell these two.

As they’re lying on the bed in a post-knot bliss, Jackson wonders if Derek would do anything about the industrial loft if Jackson admits his Omega anxiety flares up at the sight of it, something he’s starting to differentiate from his regular unease about the place. He doesn’t get why Derek lives like he’s homeless instead of like he’s the owner of the complex.

Stiles, who’s pressed up to Jackson’s other side, wonders the same thing because if this place was more homey, they could hang out here during the week and slowly invade every facet of Derek’s life, not that Stiles isn’t on a mission to do that anyway.

Derek’s eye twitches but he doesn’t argue with either of them.

The following Saturday, Stiles and Jackson have to do a double-take because this can’t be the same place. Derek’s hired a bunch of people to do an extreme makeover to the loft, just to prove he can.

The first major difference is the literal warmth in the air.

The walls and ceiling were padded with insulation alongside a new central heating/cooling system.

The pipes, bricks, and metal support beams are now hidden by a smooth drywall, painted a muted white and decorated with paintings, sculptures, and shelves full of miscellaneous trinkets. Artsy light fixtures brightly illuminate the space, and tall leafy plants make the high ceiling less daunting.

The floor is paneled dark wood, layered with colorful rugs.

In the left corner is a new set of modern couches and ottomans facing a giant flatscreen. In the right corner is bookcases, arm chairs, side tables, and a huge coffee table decorated with art books. Ahead of them is a cleaned glass window, now featuring an alcove with cushioned seating. In front of it is a dining table, and to the right is a partitioned bedroom.

The old spiral staircase got replaced with a newer one with smoother metal rails and dark wood steps to match the floor; beyond it is a fully renovated kitchen with shiny new appliances.

The bathroom, which wasn’t bad before, now got itself a wider whirlpool tub.

Stiles’s first thought is we need to start doing pack night here, his second is shit that means we have to explain Derek to everyone.

Jackson’s less concerned about the future as he walks toward the new king-size bed like, okay, you’ve thoroughly seduced my inner Omega, now do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prepare your tissue boxes because this is a rollercoaster of feels... what I’m really saying is you’ll need those tissues for more than your face.)

Jackson’s not sure where he lives anymore.

The room he grew up in is still his, but there’s also been a place carved out for him in Stiles’s room between the clutter and general Stiles-ness that Jackson wouldn’t ever want to change. The distinct moment he stopped feeling like a guest was when the sheriff’s modesty dropped and Jackson found the man wandering the house and eating breakfast in his underwear as though Jackson wasn’t even there.

Then there’s Derek loft, a place Derek made for him as an Alpha caring for his Omega. Jackson understands it doesn’t mean anything’s changed between them, but he can’t help but notice how they’re slowly moving in together. There’s even three toothbrushes by the sink.

Jackson convinces Derek there’ll be less trouble down the road if Derek gets friendly with his parents, just so there’s less concern about where Jackson is spending his weekends.

Jackson’s parents happen to remember Derek and his case, so it reduces awkwardness when they gloss over questions about Derek’s family.

Stiles’s dad is at this dinner too, since Stiles wants to get this thing over with for all three of them. Derek appreciates the thought, and he tries to be amicable.

There’s a general agreement that if Jackson needs two Alphas to be happy and healthy, then there’s no reason to interfere, especially since neither Stiles nor Derek are overly territorial about who gets “more” of Jackson.

Derek thought it would irritate him having people in his personal space, but he grew up with people constantly in his personal space. He doesn’t find himself missing the silence; in fact, he finds himself taking breaks during his late weekday hours to sit at the top of the spiral stairs and just watch as his showroom apartment becomes lived in.

The first thing he notes about the teens is how quickly they decide they can fuck on every available surface of the loft as if they own the place.

Derek’s not against this development, especially during the times he catches them while they’re too absorbed in their thing to care whether they’re being watched. Like when they’re lounging on one of the couches, facing opposite directions so they could worship each other’s cocks with their mouths; the eagerness alone is enough for Derek to reach down his pants to relieve himself. And then there’s the times when Jackson’s fucking Stiles’s ass, the two of them so into that Derek catches himself wanting to join in.

Derek has to keep reminding himself that he asked for the distance, to be nothing more than an Alpha fuck buddy to Jackson.

Them sharing the loft just means more opportunities to hook up, such as during the weekends, extended from Saturday into Sunday now that the loft is enticing enough for them to linger.

But there’s also the quiet hours between the sex, when he can relax on the couch with a book, Stiles with his laptop leaning into Derek’s side and Jackson lying on the other side, tied up and gagged, his head resting on Derek’s chest as Derek absently pets his hair.

It worries Derek how frequent he misses them on the nights the teens sleep at Stiles’s instead, Stiles’s Alpha drive telling him to maintain a space where he can scent Jackson as his mate and boyfriend, apart from Derek. Derek may live where their three scents mingle, but he’s the outsider to their tight pairing.

Asking to be anything more means taking on their pack as well.

Derek concentrates on the here and now, such as noting Stiles and Jackson’s preferences and making sure they’re properly accommodated. Like how they don’t use the writing desk for its intended purpose. Stiles takes over the coffee table with his textbooks and piles of school work, so Derek buys better pillows for him to sit on. Jackson plops his stuff down by the dining table and alcove, so Derek gets a sideboard where Jackson can store his things, simultaneously solving their dishware storage issue. Because there’s substantially more dishes needed now that two voracious teenagers practically live here. Derek also invests in more cabinets and dressers to store extra sets of clothes and a washer/dryer to clean the piles of laundry.

Stiles and Jackson aren’t oblivious to the changes.

Stiles often calls out stuff like “Hey, Santa, this coffee maker sucks” or “Yo, Santa, can you spruce up the building’s entrance so the delivery guys stop thinking it’s a prank call.”

Jackson’s more amused he has a sugar daddy since his financial situation doesn’t warrant it. Stiles elbows him like the rest of us aren’t as fortunate, so shake that booty and get me a bean bag chair.

Jackson outright asks Derek where the hell all this money is coming from because the damages he won from the lawsuit were a lot but not this much.

Derek confesses he hasn’t touched a dime from the lawsuit until now.

He bought the building complex with his inheritance, and the amount left over he invested in his start-up. After the tragedy, he didn’t give a shit about money, so he just handed over his award and his share of the life insurance payout to Uncle Peter to do as he pleased. But then Peter set up a bank account in Derek’s name and, as far as Derek was told, initially invested everything in the stock market. Peter’s apparently good at playing the market because after seven years there’s a whole lot more than the original amount waiting for Derek.

Stiles thinks Derek’s sitting on wasted potential because if he has a bajillion dollars to spend, he could convert this building into a co-op, make the rent dirt cheap, and get a bunch of artsy people to populate it. Then those people would bring in artsy businesses, and the abandoned warehouse district can stop being creepy and abandoned.

Derek looks at him like that exactly something that would come out of Uncle Peter’s mouth. Stiles asks why they haven’t met the guy yet. Derek says he hasn’t spoken to his uncle in over five years. Peter didn’t even come for Laura’s funeral, though he’d arranged and paid for everything. Derek then drops the subject entirely, refusing to dwell on something that has nothing to do with Stiles or Jackson.

In the meantime, Lydia’s seventeenth birthday arrives in March, and it's at her house, which is as big and rowdy as it always gets, full of the school’s packs and unaffiliated Betas.

The Alphas have a way of dominating the space just by being present, filling the Betas with determination.

Scott’s got people fawning over him for being captain of the lacrosse team, seeking advice on how to stay cool under pressure. And Stiles is treated like some sort of PhD expert on whichever random topic is the most recent thing he’s spent hours learning between boredom and procrastination (today it’s chimerism and all the fascinating ways it manifests).

Jackson, on the other hand, finds himself being asked how his relationship with Stiles is going (Stiles can take it as well as he gives it) and if he has any tips for people wanting to look as good as him (be born with great genetics and have a platinum credit card). But then he’s hounded by people seeking life advice as though Jackson gives the tiniest shit.

He’s never been one to shy away from attention, but he stalks up to Lydia’s private balcony, anyway.

Isaac’s there, and Jackson’s like people are idiots if they expect emotional support out of me and you better not start going on about your problems. Isaac scoffs, saying that’s funny because you’re my problems.

There’s awkward silence until they spot more classmates coming to see if Lydia will invite them in. Jackson and Isaac stay on opposite ends of the balcony as they spend the rest of the night talking shit about everyone downstairs, followed by worrying they have no fucking clue what they’re doing after high school ends.

Stiles’s birthday, by contrast, is an intimate thing _not_ spent in Derek’s sexy loft because Stiles has yet to even broach the subject with Scott.

Ethan and Aiden are invited, and they continue to be pretty chill, fitting right in with the pack but holding off on joining.

Scott’s concerned they’ve got a growing pack that’ll become unmanageable for two Alphas to oversee. Stiles bites his tongue so hard he yelps from the pain.

As Jackson’s heat approaches, he asks if Derek would like to spend it with him, being direct about understanding it’ll mean they’ll be properly mated.

Jackson feels as though they already act like they’re mated, so it shouldn’t be a far stretch, but he stresses that Derek has every right to choose to continue on with their original agreement. Stiles adds that mating wouldn’t impose the pack on Derek, either, seeing as Derek doesn’t need to be involved to the same extent as Stiles or Scott, what with Derek being physically unavailable during school hours.

Stiles explains the only thing expected out of Derek would be joining pack night once a week, the rest is flexible since it’s not like they’ve got a shortage of Alphas.

Derek is caught off guard, and then he realizes his mind was made up since the instant he called the contractors and interior decorators.

#

Jackson’s heat is spent in Derek’s bed, surrounded by their collective scent.

The fever wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t paired with the dreaded emptiness in his gut.

Stiles’s knot is a welcomed balm as Jackson lies on his back and lets the slow electric tide consume him. But it doesn’t fill him like it did during their last heat, not until Derek’s looming over him with his cock pressing to Jackson’s mouth. Jackson tips his head back so Derek can slide between his lips and down his throat, and there it is, that peace Jackson was searching for.

Stiles has watched Derek throat-fuck Jackson before, but never while Stiles was also fucking Jackson.

It’s one thing to savor the sight of Derek’s cock disappearing into Jackson and then re-emerging, glistening with saliva; it’s something else to feel Jackson’s pleasure as he clenches around Stiles’s cock, tugging on his knot and making the most obscene noises Stiles has ever heard out of him.

Stiles would have loved to have done this sooner, but there’s no way for Jackson to handle this on a normal day, not unless Stiles stops popping a knot every single time he’s inside him. He groans and mentally swears he’ll learn.

Derek _wishes_ his own control extended to this, with Stiles on one end and him on the other. He can only take so much with Jackson sucking his cock like he’s made for it while Stiles is wheezing and making ridiculous faces as he’s wrecked by Jackson’s greedy hole.

Derek's gland starts thickening, and Stiles’s eyes widen in horror as Jackson doesn’t stop swallowing around it. Derek doesn’t worry because there’s no muscles in Jackson’s throat to lock it.

Jackson needs air again before the knot fattens beyond what Jackson can fit.

Derek gets how the heat makes Omegas delirious, focused on the singular task of remaining connected to their Alpha. And Jackson has two of them, doubling his drive instead of spread it out.

All Jackson knows is he’s got two hard cocks inside him, and only one of them is so tightly plugged it’s heightening his ecstasy. And if he could open his mouth just a bit wider… It hurts stretching his jaw, but he gets some of that hot, pulsing gland under his tongue, and he’s in paradise. Come splashes down the depths of his throat, and he stays, needing to be pumped full of Alpha, needing this to go on forever.

Derek takes control back, twisting fingers in Jackson’s hair as he guides himself out, allowing both of them to breathe, before pushing back in, squeezing his knot to feed Jackson his orgasm.

Jackson obeys the rhythm Derek sets, his body responding to the authority even through the heat’s daze. And Stiles lights up the rest of him, drawing out his release with every roll of his hips. Jackson can’t help but reach out, one set of fingers running along the curve of Derek’s ass, the other finding purchase on Stiles’s shoulder as Stiles leans forward, grinding harder into him, setting him off again and again until Jackson’s got nothing left to fire.

He finally feels the knots subsiding as he’s ready to sink into a warm darkness.

#

Stiles learns the pros of double-teaming Jackson is he tires out faster, the cons include having nothing to do while Jackson’s asleep except wait for Jackson to wake again.

Derek brings over three water bottles, two partially frozen for the Alphas, and one at room temperature for the feverish Omega.

Stiles thanks Derek, and he’s not sure if it’s for the water or for everything.

Derek makes Jackson take a long drink before allowing Jackson to fall asleep completely, then it’s just Stiles and Derek taking their own water break in silence.

Derek decides to tell Stiles about his mom and dad, who were Alpha and Omega of the Hale pack, a huge pack that lived in a single house.

There was his parents, siblings, the uncle, and two sets of grandparents. But there was also the one remaining great-grandparent and several grand[piblings](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=pibling), from whom came a horde of once-removed aunts, uncles, and cousins, plus two second cousins.

Not many Alphas can juggle the priorities of that many people, but Derek’s mom was special. And his dad made everyone feel special.

When the crash happened, it took out the very core of the Hale pack. There was nothing keeping the rest of his family in Beacon Hills anymore, so they moved on, scattered across the states and countries with their new packs.

Derek could have, maybe, salvaged something if he stepped up as Alpha, but he knows himself too well and he’s no glue.

Stiles supposes since Derek’s in a sharing mood that he’ll tell what happened the day of the crash.

Derek says he was cramming for finals week at his university. Every year prior, he took a plane home for winter vacation, which includes celebrating his birthday. That particular year, his parents wanted to surprise him with a visit, loving the idea of seeing what New York City has to offer.

Derek only learned of this after the fact, when Uncle Peter called him. Turned out Peter and Derek’s younger sister, Cora, weren’t on the plane like the others. Cora had, probably still has, acrophobia, so bad that she had her room on the first floor of the house, and Peter volunteered to drive her.

There was also his older sister, Laura, who was studying in the city with him, but then she, too, died a year ago. In a car crash this time.

Stiles presses up to Derek’s side for comfort, and Derek leans into it.

Stiles tells him how much it hurt when his own mom died and how that’d been a slow process, a disease that took her bit by bit. He can’t imagine where he’d be if both she and his dad died without warning and on their way to surprise Stiles. Saved from foster care by Scott’s mom, for starters, but that’s not the point. He gets Derek’s heartache and he’s starting to get Derek’s life choices since then.

Derek meets Stiles’s sincere expression, and there’s only a brief hesitation before his lips crash against Stiles’s.

Stiles may be feeling a little loopy from physical exertion, but he is all about kissing Derek back with the energy he has remaining.

Now the only con is them having waited until Jackson’s heat to finally make this happen.

#

Jackson’s exhausted and very sore in a lot of awkward areas when his heat is over.

He also suspects he’s made of more jizz than Jackson.

But he’s relaxed and satiated, rolled up between his two Alphas. Someone should have warned him he’d get proportionally more needy, but that’s more a gripe than a regret.

He hopes threesomes don’t become exclusive to his heats. Because Derek is his now, just like Stiles is. It’s in the air and on their skin. No more playing third wheel.

Stiles bulldozes ahead, waiting less than two days before bringing up whether he can suck Derek’s dick.

Alphas need to be eighteen to consent to Betas, can be any age to consent to Omegas, but there’s a gray area in the law when it’s two Alphas. There’s no Federal legislation because no one can agree on how to restrict it, if it needs restricting at all. And California is a State that recommends eighteen but isn’t consistent on enforcing it.

Jackson thinks that if Stiles and Derek can be naked and shoving their cocks into him at the same time, then underage laws should be moot. Derek supposes no one is waiting to bust through the door to arrest him if it’s not moot.

Stiles is giddy as he sits on the couch with Derek standing over him, cock jutting out.

He’s on a mission to fit all that Derek meat in his mouth, and he has to go slowly because unlike _some_ people he’s got a gag reflex to watch out for.

So he takes his time, working his way up the shaft as he relaxes his muscles, allowing the cock to enter through like a welcomed guest. Derek’s groaning and pumping his hips like he’s dying to claim Stiles’s mouth.

It’s a power trip for Stiles, having this much control over another person’s pleasure.

He knows Derek’s _really_ holding back from seizing Stiles’s head and just jamming his cock in. Frankly, Derek’s the most honest when he’s rough, and Stiles is not above seeing how honest he can get him. But right now is about tasting the goods, and it tastes like victory.

It’s the first time Jackson’s the one on the sidelines, and he realizes he doesn’t like it.

Stiles and Derek hooking up in front of him isn’t entertaining if they’re not doing it for his sake or inviting interaction. He tries to imagine he’s watching porn, but these aren’t strangers on the other side of a screen, they’re his partners and they’re acting like he’s invisible. But it’s not right stopping them when just a few days ago they did nothing but give him a hundred percent of their attention.

Derek notices Jackson’s disinterest and hint of jealousy.

He’s also not about Stiles teasing him endlessly.

So he grabs Stiles by the hair and tells him there’s a different hole he’d like to penetrate. Stiles is a million percent into this plan as long as Derek can control his knot. Derek assures him he won’t get carried away like that. He instructs Jackson to drop his pants and Stiles to suck him off while Derek prepares his ass.

Stiles lavishes Jackson’s cock, humming around it as Derek starts to finger him. It lasts long enough to lube up Stiles’s insides because then there’s the tip of Derek’s cock poking at his hole, pushing between the muscles before slamming the rest of the way in.

Stiles gasps, and Jackson sarcastically rehashes Stiles’s moral support from their first time with Derek (about Jackson being so good at taking Derek’s cock).

Stiles doesn’t get two words in before Derek’s yanking him backwards by the waist, lying them on the couch so Stiles is on top of Derek, back pressed to his chest and legs spread open by Derek’s thighs. Derek restrains Stiles’s arms with his own, and Stiles finds himself unable to do anything other than accept the cock pumping in and out of him.

Derek flicks his eyes to Stiles’s leaking cock and asks if Jackson’s going to do anything about it.

Jackson’s thankful for the inclusion as he crawls between Derek’s legs and runs his fingers along Stiles’s stretched rim. Stiles’s head rolls back as Jackson takes his cock in his mouth. He pumps the base with his hand as he sucks on the tip, taking Derek’s instructions as he drives Stiles to the edge only to back off and start again.

Stiles knows he’s being played and he’d be fine with it if he wasn’t certain he’s going to die if he doesn’t come soon. He begs and pleads, and after an eternity of skimming the edge, the barest touch sends him shooting. He shouts at the top of his lungs, clamping down on Derek’s rock solid cock as Jackson keeps stroking him until his balls are empty.

Jackson licks at Stiles’s come as Derek pulls out and gives Stiles room to breathe.

Derek removes the condom and stands, getting Jackson to sit upright and close his eyes before opening his mouth for Derek to rub himself to completion.

Stiles laughs at Jackson’s talent for being the center of jizz even when he’s not the center of the sandwich, then he licks Jackson’s cheek, toppling him to the cushions and making sure to finger and suck him until he, too, gets to come.

#

It takes a few weeks to warm Derek up to the idea of meeting the pack.

Part of it is Jackson being reluctant to explain his situation with Isaac.

Stiles gets fed up and tells Derek himself.

Jackson expects Derek to get territorial and assert his claim over Jackson, but Derek doesn’t feel threatened. Derek goes on to explain that even if he wasn’t an Alpha, he and Jackson have a bond that’s more than physical—Stiles may be Jackson’s boyfriend, but Derek is his master.

Jackson shivers at the word, but it clicks inside him as the months of submitting to Derek falls into place.

Stiles turns to Derek like does that mean Jackson has to start calling you Master?

Derek prefers the sound of “Alpha.”

Jackson groans at the hard-on in his pants.

The story of Derek’s family is also shared because Stiles is not waiting for the stars to align for Derek to tell Jackson himself.

Jackson is curious about Derek’s Omega father, and Derek recounts how his dad paid him extra attention after he presented as Alpha. One enlightenment was how Omegas aren’t as carelessly hormonal as society makes them out to be. His dad would always say being Omega just sharpened the instincts that were already in him, and the times he was compelled to act against his interests, he’d been so stressed that he’d have done something he regretted anyway.

Jackson regrets sleeping with Isaac; Stiles is like no, you only regret the aftermath of sleeping with Isaac, very different.

Derek assumes Jackson sincerely feels _something_ for Isaac if it’s gnawing at him long after the possibility of compulsion is over.

Pack night gets moved to Saturday for Derek.

Stiles gets an abundant supply of pizza and snacks ready, making a spread on the dining table. He also gets drinks, and Derek makes sure none of it’s alcoholic, knowing Stiles would find a way to circumvent laws if given the chance.

Once Stiles has the edibles taken care of, he gets to rearranging the living space, moving the ottomans to a far wall so he can fill the plush rug with his pillow collection. He then places his bean bag chair between the two couches, creating one long bracket for the pack to sit under.

Jackson doesn’t have to worry about his sex drive affecting the pack because Derek fucks the nervousness right out of both of them while Stiles is busy preparing for the night.

Stiles takes a turn after, and Jackson gets so mellowed out that he doesn’t mind the butt plug nudged into him, sealing in Stiles and Derek’s cum. He’s pleased by their claim, but he still needs a quick shower to be halfway presentable before everyone else arrives.

Derek has had the front entrance and lobby spruced up at Stiles’s request, so Scott’s wariness at this being a prank address is slightly mitigated. He and Kira get there early, calling Stiles to make sure the outdated looking freight elevator won’t kill them. Stiles is like don’t worry there were contractors who repaired the thing, it’s old but reliable, also Derek had it wired so you can’t use it without a key or being buzzed in. Scott finds out why when the elevator opens up directly into the loft.

The introduction of Derek goes as smooth as gravel.

Stiles thought a freshly shaved Derek would be less menacing, but the piercing eyes stand out much more under the judgemental eyebrows.

Scott keeps Kira behind him as he turns to Stiles really hoping this is one of his more elaborate pranks because he refuses to believe how much the scent from this Alpha matches the change in scents on Stiles and Jackson.

Kira and Jackson exchange nods, and she leaves Scott’s side to shake Derek’s hand and congratulate him on mating Jackson.

Stiles takes Scott aside to fully debrief him as the rest of the pack arrives.

There’s a resounding awe from the elevator, with more or less the same reaction: creepy on the outside, extravagant on the inside.

Derek continues to glower as though they’re all trespassing, and Lydia is like I knew it, I knew there was a second Alpha, Jackson is exactly the type who’d need more than one to be satisfied. Aiden is like wait you knew and never said anything? Allison laughs like you’ve got a steep learning curve ahead of you.

Boyd exhales like okay, this makes way more sense than their scent randomly changing, and Erica is on Jackson like so this is how you got over Scott trying to get nasty with you, I approve.

Isaac doesn’t say anything as he goes directly for the dining table, prompting others to follow him to the food.

Ethan and Danny get busy checking out the books in the bookshelf, and the moment Danny starts talking tech, Derek is there, and they go off on a discussion no one else can keep up with, though Ethan tries.

Derek mentions his server room upstairs because he feels comfortable with Danny not messing anything up. They head up the spiral stairs and to the hatch Derek installed to separate the two floors.

Boyd stops Isaac from following, and Erica throws a Tostito at his head like yeah don’t be lame.

Isaac wishes he could leave.

The loft is one big room with a kitchen jutting out from its side, and the “bedroom” is just an enclosed space between a wall facing the entrance and a closed curtain facing the dining area.

The emergency exit stairs are out of the question since he’ll get locked out of the apartment, and asking for a key would likely cause a scene. So Isaac lands himself in the bathroom by the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the fancy tub and trying to regain composure.

He’s learned to shut up about the itch to be with Jackson, a buzzing under his skin that’s only gotten worse since their fuck and the brief relief lasting barely a few days after. He’s accepted he’ll always be broken, so he keeps his head down and his mouth shut. That’s what his deranged father taught him, after all.

But he’s reaching his limit. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stand being part of a pack where the Omega not only shuns him but finds new partners to forget him.

He has half a mind to join the pack Allison’s parents are part of, since he’s become part of her family anyway. Her dad, especially, is possibly the most amazing and supportive person, a father figure Isaac’s always dreamt about. Chris often takes him out to the shooting range with Allison, teaching him the basics as the three of them have a literal blast. That’s a person worth his dedication.

Isaac gets booted from staying too long in the bathroom, and the pack settles down for their movie marathon in their usual configuration: Alphas on couch, Omegas rotating among Betas, except for Isaac.

There’s a fight over who gets the bean bag chair, which Boyd inevitably commandeers. Erica’s like that’s my boy as she sits on his lap.

Lydia gets first dibs on Jackson, so he ends up sitting between her and Aiden, his back to the bean bag.

Scott sits on one couch eying Stiles, who’s leaning up against Derek on the other couch, and mulling over how two Alphas can share an Omega and not be at each other’s throats.

Meanwhile, Kira lies on the pillows, Isaac already sandwiched between her and Allison. Danny gravitates towards her, feeling kind of guilty for ditching Jackson. Jackson jokes how they’ve been together for over eleven years, (they’re never speaking of that one time in bed), and what if I  _want_ to ditch you, huh? So Danny sidles up to Kira, and Ethan rests on top of his back because he can.

As the movie goes on, Jackson’s and Isaac’s feet accidentally bump.

Jackson feels a pang for Isaac, and he recalls what Derek said about compulsion. He’s really sick of not being able to trust where his urges come from, and he gets up to grab himself more soda.

Isaac needs to settle shit with Jackson once and for all, and soon after Jackson leaves, Isaac’s like I drank too much soda, I need to pee. He meets Jackson’s eyes as Jackson stands by the window, not rushing to get back to the group, and Isaac keeps eye contact as he enters the bathroom, hoping Jackson gets the hint.

Jackson locks the door to the bathroom after he enters, resting against the frame as he stares down Isaac.

Isaac says he doesn’t care anymore about the pheromones manipulating them, he needs Jackson to be his Omega because it’s an Omega’s job to take care of their Betas, even if they’re junkies.

Jackson’s like is that all you want from me?

Isaac’s like that’s the _least_ I expect out of you.

Jackson mentions there’s a possibility their hook-up wasn’t just distress signals triggering his inner Omega, that Isaac keeps lingering in the back of his mind long after his scent is gone. Pheromones can’t possibly be this pervasive. Isaac grits his teeth because he also feels the edge just by thinking of Jackson.

Jackson’s confidence surges as he pushes off the door. He can be with Isaac without provoking Stiles or Derek, and the only thing stopping him is this right here, this invisible wall between them.

He answers Isaac’s challenge with his lips, and Isaac latches onto him, kissing back like Jackson is his world. They slip down to the mat in front of the tub, and Jackson’s on top of Isaac, knees spread under Isaac’s thighs, hiking them up. Everything feels right as he bends forward, tongues sliding and hips grinding.

This can’t solely be hormones. But “not Alpha” is stabbing at the back of his head. He’s afraid this is instinct telling him he shouldn’t be with Betas this way.

As quickly as Jackson dove into the kiss, he pulls back, stumbling on an “I’m sorry” before racing out the bathroom.

Isaac’s as gutted as ever. There are no tears as he walks past the pack, who’s a hundred percent trying not to appear like they know exactly what’s going on.

Allison rises and Isaac’s like I’m just going to get some air. He gets his things and enters the elevator.

Jackson is done with Isaac. He goes into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Danny sits with him, a hand on Jackson’s back. There doesn’t need to be words.

Scott considers going after Isaac to talk with him, but Stiles wants to handle it. He nods to Derek, who’s already heading in Jackson’s direction, and he uses the emergency staircase by the elevator, racing down to catch up to Isaac.

For once, the infuriating slowness of the freight works in his favor. Stiles is fully aware Isaac intends to do more than just get air, and from the lobby he’s only a few yards behind the guy as he calls out, “Isaac!”

Isaac freezes, conditioned to respond to that tone of Alpha authority.

But it’s not coming from Scott, and it’s weird acknowledging Stiles when Stiles has never before asserted himself this way.

Isaac doesn’t turn around, just says off his shoulder that he’s leaving the pack. Stiles is like you haven’t left yet so I’m still your Alpha, and I need a word with you, to your face, not that your ass isn’t attractive. Isaac’s face heats up because Stiles hasn’t ditched the Alpha tone, but he turns and confesses he can’t take the abuse, he’s had enough for one lifetime and he finally has the option to just walk out.

Stiles is like can we just sit and talk before you make your final decision? Isaac’s like okay but this is going to go nowhere.

Derek takes over Danny’s position, bringing Jackson tight into his embrace. Jackson starts to tremble, and Derek makes him take off his shirt before heading over to the kink chest. The leather from the chest harness sends chills through Jackson as he rubs at his goosebumps, but when Derek tightens it and tells him to breathe, Jackson feels the ‘hug’ and it calms the shaking. Derek puts Jackson’s shirt back on, concealing the leather, and lifts Jackson to his lap. Jackson drops his face to Derek’s neck, finding comfort in his Alpha but also feeling empty from losing Isaac.

Stiles and Isaac sit on the bench in the lobby, and Stiles confides in him about the times Scott used to cry on Stiles’s shoulder when _his_ abusive father used to be around, before his mom kicked the asshole out and divorced him. The guy even had the gall to get in touch with Scott after he found out Scott’s Alpha, claiming he’s sober these days, not as though Scott’s given him more than a few minutes. So Stiles is like I’m not talking out of my ass when I say I get you, you’ve got a gaping wound from yet another person you’re supposed to trust with your wellbeing, I’m not here to convince you otherwise.

Isaac opens up about how his father used to call him good-for-nothing, expected him to turn Omega and spread his legs for any Alpha who’d have him. Isaac started to wish it would happen just so he could get it over with. This thing with Jackson is just reminding him of how disposable he is.

Stiles stresses Isaac has worth (he’s not sure in what, but he’s not about to kill the momentum with his doubts), and he hates how people look down on Omegas, turning their existence into an insult of the highest order. He expresses that Jackson’s dumb with the emotions he already has before accounting for any Omeganess. In fact, he thinks both Isaac and Jackson are being dumb blonds about their feelings for each other. Isaac defends neither of them are blond. Stiles retorts it’s never the real blonds who are dumb, ruffling Isaac’s light-brown hair for emphasis.

Isaac’s embarrassed at the pleasant shiver he gets from Stiles’s hand in his hair.

He reasons it because Stiles is really playing up his Alphaness, and Isaac can’t help how nice it feels to be doted on by an Alpha who clearly wants him… in the pack.

But Isaac returns to the point—there’s no feelings for each other, there’s nothing but pheromones that Jackson clearly can’t stand. Stiles responds that’s exactly the dumb part because Jackson wants Isaac, like a lot, like it’s kind of ridiculous how much Jackson pretends he’s not pining by having copious amounts of sex with Stiles and Derek; Stiles just assumed Isaac would be the less flaky of the two.

Isaac narrows his eyes like you were hoping I’d be the one to try to make it work? Stiles apologizes like I know, I keep forgetting who I’m dealing with.

Jackson tells Derek it doesn’t matter how he feels about Isaac if his body’s insisting Isaac is wrong for him.

Derek supposes that’s an issue but not an outright rejection. He believes the ‘off’ feeling is simply Jackson anticipating an Alpha’s scent and, upon not getting it, becoming unsettled; Omegas are, after all, programmed to seek out Alphas.

Jackson’s like great I’m programmed to refuse Betas.

Derek’s like no, it just means you don’t know what to do with someone who’s not Alpha, you have to take Isaac as he is, once you embrace his Beta scent, you’ll stop reacting negatively to him. Jackson feels really stupid if the answer is that simple. Derek thinks the only thing stupid is no one teaching Omegas how to handle anything besides fucking Alphas.

Jackson feels like shit, and Derek expresses that even if it’s too late for Isaac, Jackson still has the rest of his Betas. Derek’s sure Jackson can feel the pull, the need to be with them, it’s probably as strong as Jackson’s need to be with Derek and Stiles, just channeled differently. Jackson admits there’s a pulse to the pack he hasn’t felt since his night with Isaac and the realization he’s just a battery to juice them up.

Derek’s like it’s a relationship, the juice goes both ways, because a pack—a proper pack—is built on love. Jackson’s not about to deny that’s what he wishes it were, and he asks if this is what Derek’s dad taught him. Derek’s like no, my mom, because Alphas are entrusted to protect the heart of the pack.

Jackson hopes no one can feel the straps under his button down as he returns to the couches to find the movie still playing but no one paying attention to it.

They’re talking among themselves, going silent when they see Jackson. He drops down between Allison and Lydia, pulling them close as he apologizes for what he’s done.

The very fact that he’s explicitly apologizing is a novelty, and Allison hugs him back like it’ll be okay, we’ll figure it out.

Lydia pokes him like yeah, we can’t blame you for being yourself.

Erica tackles him from behind, adding that the important part is making sure the pack’s not falling apart, the rest can be adjusted.

Scott watches as Boyd and Danny join the pile growing on top of Jackson and Jackson grunting as he falls sideways, taking the Betas with him. Ethan and Aiden merge into the cuddle cluster as Kira takes a step back, climbing up to be next to Scott.

Derek sits back on his side of the couch, and Scott's like shooting him a silent wtf what sorcery did you work on Jackson?

Derek’s stoic, giving no response except a quirk of his brow.

Kira gives him a thumbs up as laughs erupt from the tangle of bodies.

Stiles convinces Isaac to return with the promise that he’ll help him kick Jackson’s ass. He’s certain that once he digs into whatever’s causing Jackson to go hot-and-cold on Isaac, they can get back to business as usual. Isaac’s like your definition of usual isn’t the same as normal people’s. Stiles’s like I don’t see the benefit to your whining, ‘normal’ is me going nuclear on you touching my boyfriend.

Isaac’s not sure Jackson is even worth it. Stiles is on a mission to prove him wrong.

Isaac thinks Stiles is overly invested in something that’s bound to fail. Stiles throws his hands up like god, someone has to when you’re being such a Debbie Downer.

They arrive in the loft to find Jackson in a cuddle/wrestle/tickle pile among the rest of the Betas. Stiles exchanges a dumbfounded glance with Scott, who tilts his chin at Derek, who just shrugs like he doesn’t get how big an altar Stiles is gonna build in Derek’s name.

Isaac’s heart jumps into his throat when Jackson gestures for him to join them.

Stiles whispers for him to go, that they’ve entered an alternative dimension and he should savor every moment of it. Isaac reaches the edge of the pile, and he gets tugged inside until he’s firmly embraced in Jackson’s arms.

He plants his nose and lips to Jackson’s exposed neck, the pulse of the pack hitting him harder than any punch. Jackson wants him, Isaac feels it under his skin, in a place he can’t deny, and it’s like finally finding home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There's a headcanon here that I'm disregarding for the sake of the ship, and I don't regret it.)

Jackson figures out the degrees to which he can handle Isaac.

General affection is not a problem, and the tension drops among pack members as they no longer need to keep Jackson and Isaac apart. Stiles does, in fact, lecture Jackson about him being hot-and-cold towards Isaac, so Jackson learns to ignore the “not Alpha” nagging in the back of his head.

At the same time, Isaac’s craving for Jackson’s scent is still a concern, but he sees Jackson’s trying on his end and it’s easier now that they can sneak away for extended make-out sessions without worries that Jackson will run out again.

Stiles wonders whether Jackson’s aversion lessens when Stiles is around, and Jackson asserts the only thing that happens is his brain focuses on Alpha. Stiles experiments by rubbing up on Jackson and then on a prickly Isaac, asking which way makes for easier concentration. Jackson’s like what concentration, it makes no difference where your scent is if I can’t focus on Isaac in your presence. Isaac agrees, adding that Stiles stinks and not in a sexy way.

Jackson thinks that if his spunk gives Isaac the longest lasting relief, then maybe they can try a one-way scenting. Isaac’s like you mean me giving you blowjobs? Jackson’s like yeah, I’d return the favor, but obstacles.

Isaac’s fine with trying it at least once, and Jackson invites him over to his place, apologizing for having to invite Stiles as well. Isaac’s upset at Jackson ultimately buying into Stiles’s stupid experiment.

Jackson rolls his eyes like no, it’s just that Stiles’s going to find a way of sneaking into my room so I’m saving us the creep factor of discovering him jerking it in the shadows. Stiles doesn’t deny this.

Isaac responds by inviting Allison, who laughs because she’s totally here for Isaac’s adorable problems.

Isaac’s not against threesomes. He’s had plenty of them with Allison and Lydia. He’s not even against being watched; he loves the idea of pleasing Allison with his performance. But Jackson’s having erectile dysfunction, and Stiles is latched on to him like a brain slug, encouraging Jackson’s responses to Isaac.

Isaac focuses on the taste and feel of Jackson, using his hand once his mouth gets tired, looking forward to the relief he’ll feel once this bullshit is over with.

Jackson sits on the edge of his bed, feeling like a complete tool as Stiles sits behind him, kissing Jackson’s neck as he massages his shoulders and back.

Jackson never imagined he’d have difficulties keeping hard with Isaac, but apparently his Omega body only likes Betas when they’re near hysterics. It becomes such an ordeal that he and Isaac agree this was a terrible idea and end the night early.

Jackson is seeing Dr. Deaton for a scheduled check-up at the end of June, so he hopes he’ll get _something_ out of the doctor’s expertise.

Until then, he takes Isaac aside and asks what’s something he’s always wanted to do that he hasn’t done with Allison yet. Isaac’s embarrassed to say he’s always wanted to go on a shopping spree at a nice mall, but he has to be fiscally responsible as an emancipated minor. He technically earned more working the second shift at the graveyard, but he got the job because his father worked the day shift, which meant the man took Isaac’s paycheck, claiming it was meant for the household. Isaac prefers the shooting range, anyway, especially after Allison’s dad bought it out. Jackson offers to take Isaac to the mall, and Isaac sarcastically thanks him for the pity. Jackson’s like just let me blow the cash on you, I guarantee I can at least satisfy you in that way.

That Sunday, Jackson takes Isaac to the mall he and Lydia frequent, two hours outside of Beacon Hills. Every time Isaac hesitates too long on a price tag, Jackson throws it in the cart, something he _wishes_ he could have done with Lydia instead of waiting around while she fussed. They attract sales assistants who are more than happy to offer advice and speed up Isaac’s decision-making in the changing rooms. Isaac returns to Allison with a million bags and maniacal laughter.

Isaac’s uncomfortable in admitting to Allison that he actually likes the Pretty Woman treatment.

Allison’s like aw, there’s no shame in wanting to get pampered. Isaac’s like you must miss Lydia giving you the five star treatment. Allison reminisces about the fun ride that’d been, but she prefers the satisfaction of earning what she has because things are worth more when it’s the fruit of your labor. She still pushes Isaac to make the most out of Jackson’s generosity.

Isaac asks Jackson if they could go to a spa resort, the ones that offer a day of massages and facials and mani/pedis. Jackson snorts like if I didn’t know better I’d think you were using me. But he points Isaac to the spa he used to go to, before he became Omega, giving Isaac the option of picking anything he’d like from their menu. Isaac implies he’d like to do a couples thing, and Jackson’s like is that where we’re at? Isaac shrugs like we can’t fuck but we can still date, right?

Back at school, Isaac’s glowing, and Stiles is like so are you two boyfriends yet or should I act surprised when you announce it?

Allison’s like hey, give them a chance to label themselves.

Erica’s amused because she’s been calling them beaus ever since they made up.

Boyd brings up bae as an alternative, and Stiles is like no, that sounds too close to “baby” and Jackson’s my baby, aren’t you, baby?

Jackson crosses his arms and refuses to acknowledge Stiles’s eyebrow wagging.

Lydia’s more curious about the logistics of Jackson having three partners, and Danny offers to make her a spreadsheet.

Ethan compliments Stiles on being so laid back about the sharing while Aiden’s trying to think of a way to get Lydia and Allison in a threesome.

In the sidelines is Kira doing damage control on Scott, who’s like okay, I get why Jackson needs two Alphas but what does he get out of a Beta? Kira tells him that’s for Jackson and Isaac to figure out.

#

Jackson’s seventeenth birthday arrives, and since everyone worth inviting is already in the pack, what with Danny and the twins finally joining, they just incorporate the party into pack night.

Derek lets Stiles light the candles on Jackson’s cake, and Jackson blows them out, wishing he’d stop having so many Omega problems.

Danny brings up how far Jackson has come since his last birthday, when he was barely able to get out of bed, let alone enjoy his own cake. Stiles gets emotional about it, embracing Jackson and kissing him deeply in front of everyone, one of the few times Jackson allows it.

Derek only knows the story, so he just expresses he’s proud to call Jackson his Omega.

Jackson never thought it was possible to be this happy and Omega at the same time.

Jackson takes the bean bag chair for the movie, and Isaac gets VIP status lounging on his lap as more than just a pack member. Stiles hovers over Jackson, inquiring as to why PDA isn’t an issue with Isaac. Jackson stresses it’s because PDA is _expected_ for Omegas with Alphas and that takes the whole fun out of showing off. Isaac adds how it also fuels the stereotype that Omegas need constant affection and doting from their Alphas. Jackson’s like yeah, I love you, Stiles, but I refuse to be seen as co-dependent. Kira chimes in with no one’s ever called me co-dependent. Isaac: “Not to your face.”

Stiles concedes that Jackson and Isaac have a point, and it’s not like there’s any lack of affection when Jackson is alone with Stiles; besides, their exchange of scents is enough to broadcast exactly what they do behind closed doors.

He uses his free time and energy to be brazen in making his relationship with Derek visible to the pack.

Halfway into the movie, Jackson and Isaac aren’t even pretending to hide their making out. Stiles rests his arm on Derek’s shoulder like hey, those lips of yours look awfully lonely. Derek takes that as an invitation to suck hickeys onto Stiles’s neck, and Stiles tries not to moan too loudly.

Lydia’s perceptive as always, huddling between Aiden and Allison with a few ideas of her own. And Erica presses up to Boyd like hey, wanna get ménage à trois on this bandwagon? Boyd chuckles because they both know murder would follow their jealousy. Danny and Ethan are also content keeping to themselves.

Scott’s distressed by the new pack dynamics, and Kira makes him talk it out in the kitchen.

Scott doesn’t understand how a relationship can last if you need multiple partners to fulfill something your One True Love is meant to provide on their own. Kira thinks the level of trust it takes to be with more than one person is admirable.

Scott’s also worried that it’s starting to look like Jackson’s more interested in Isaac than Stiles or Derek, and he’s afraid Jackson’s setting a bad precedent that could potentially fracture the pack. Kira’s like you’re probably still bothered by how it went with you and Jackson, this is different, I think Jackson’s capable of loving more than one person and it doesn’t diminish how he feels for each of them separately.

Scott still doesn’t get it, but he sighs, supposing it’s good that Jackson’s at least settling into being Omega of the pack.

Just as Scott and Kira return to the movie, the elevator doors ping open. Derek jumps to his feet, recognizing the man entering the loft as his uncle, and becomes furious.

Danny has the sense to pause the movie while Boyd turns on the lights.

Peter pockets his keys as he scans the room, sighing before he responds with a dear nephew, you don’t text, you don’t call, you don’t touch your account for six years and suddenly I find it’s being depleted, of course I’d check on you, in person, and make sure it’s not identify theft.

Peter is all smirks and V-necks and goatees, and Stiles is starting to see why Derek doesn’t like him.

Derek demands to know how Peter got not only his address but his keys. Peter smirks like you think I ever lost track of you, just had to get in a good word with your contractors.

Derek insists that Peter leave immediately.

Kira breaks the grip Scott has on her, approaching Peter and calmly explaining that it’s really nice to finally meet someone from Derek’s family, but maybe this isn’t the best way for Peter to check on identity theft. Peter thinks it’s the best way because he loves a dramatic entrance.

Stiles steps up, finding he’s at the same eye level as the man and declaring mission accomplished, now you can go boast about this to your pack. Peter feigns offense at the assumption he has a pack. Kira’s like I’m sorry for your loss, but I don’t think there’s a place for a fifty-year-old Beta here. Peter snickers because he’d give fifty-year-olds a good name.

Jackson steps forward like you’re not welcome here, so why don’t you see your opportunistic ass out. Peter holds out his hands like ah, there is the Omega worthy of my nephew, and such a pretty face too. Jackson is not deterred, saying that as an Omega he has the authority to kick out any Beta he doesn’t like, and he doesn’t like Peter.

Peter closes the space between him and Jackson, softly asking if that’s his final answer.

Jackson feels an electric thump in his chest, and Peter’s expression goes from perplexed to amused. Jackson grits his teeth and forces out a yes, final answer, get the fuck out.

Peter leaves without anymore trouble, and Jackson collapses onto the nearest chair.

Stiles and Derek are on him, but Jackson doesn’t want to talk about it. He’s unable to relax the rest of the night, and the pack ends up leaving early. He eventually discloses what he’d felt, and he’s fucking done with his Omega “instincts” because why are they telling him he wants Peter.

#

Derek is on the verge of wringing Peter’s neck, and Stiles needs to know exactly what Peter did to make Derek despise him. Jackson’s like we can start with him being slimy enough to bribe the locksmith. Derek pinches the bridge of his nose because Peter doesn’t need to bribe to get his way, not when he can talk the devil into selling his own soul.

But Derek does explain what fractured them at the start.

Peter pressured him to restart the pack; Peter would do it himself, but as a Beta he could only prod the nearest Alpha—Derek—to get on top of it. And then Peter felt betrayed that Derek wouldn’t honor his mother’s memory by taking in Peter, Laura and Cora under his wing as the rest of the family dispersed. There had been an expectation they would stick together, it’s probably why Peter’s trying to weasel himself back into Derek’s life. Derek has no idea how Peter let go of Cora, who’s living in San Francisco these days with another pack.

Jackson doesn’t get much time to process his conflicting urges when the gifts start arriving.

They’re delivered to his parent’s place, all addressed from a Hale that Jackson’s parents assume are Derek. There’s flowers and chocolates and a bear with “Oh-MEGA Love” printed on its shirt, and there’s always a note with a phone number and Call Me. If Peter is this kitsch and desperate, then Jackson wants even less to do with him. But the gifts pile up in his room because he’s spending more and more time at the loft now that school’s ending.

It gets to a point that Jackson caves and texts Peter, inquiring if he’s ever going to stop. Peter replies with a meet me for coffee and I’ll consider it.

Jackson is aware he’s stepping into Peter’s trap, but they’re meeting in a busy cafe, in daylight, surrounded by people. Jackson told Stiles and Derek he was meeting up with Danny; he told Danny to put GPS tracking on his phone and to expect texts every hour. He’s also got a Taser, just in case.

Jackson wants to know what the fuck Peter is thinking because his stalker behavior isn’t a turn on, in fact Jackson could probably report him for sexual harassment. Peter thinks it’s funny Jackson assumes Omegas are protected by the same laws as Betas. Omegas have always been exploited for their sexual proclivities, “age of consent” didn’t even exist until recently because Omegas were meant to remain available to as many bed partners as possible. An abused system, to be sure, but Peter’s not here to abuse Jackson’s sensibilities, especially not with the top notch lawyers his parents are.

Peter goes on to explain if he actually wanted to seduce Jackson, he wouldn’t do it in poor taste, he just wanted a chance to talk. Jackson’s like uh-huh “just talk.” Peter gestures to the cafe like what else would you call this?

Jackson knows Peter’s long game is to fuck him, with a perfect excuse too. Peter tsks at the base assumption, his long game is joining Derek’s pack. Jackson asks why Peter’s so bent on Derek being his Alpha. Peter looks at him seriously like Derek probably makes it sound like he’s lost the most, woe is him, but I was supposed to be on that flight, the one that took _my_ parents and _my_ only sister, is it too much to ask for my nephew to step up and not force me and his sisters to start from nothing?

Peter reminds Jackson of the prominence of the Hale family pack in Beacon Hills. He didn’t even have to try hard to stay on top of Derek’s business. They’re the only two Hales left in town, and Peter’s firmly established himself among the biggest gossipers in town. Derek’s the Hale kid who now lives around abandoned railroads and warehouses, rarely meets up with people, only buys from these specific stores. It took a few months for Peter to piece together why those habits changed and who they were changing for, particularly because he’d gone out of his way to ensure people assumed Derek’s overly secretive instead of estranged. It’s helped hype up attention to Derek’s every move without Peter needing to lift a finger.

Peter’s versed on how to deal with Derek, but he’s become incredibly curious about the young Omega who’s got Derek smitten. He’s aware it was an arranged pairing, it had to be because Jackson was already mated to Sheriff Stilinski’s kid when they met Derek. But just because Jackson needs two Alphas doesn’t mean they’re equals in Jackson’s eyes.

Jackson’s like it started as just sex but then feelings got involved.

Peter doesn’t doubt it, Derek’s a sensitive flower underneath his hard shell, is probably head over heels in love with Jackson by now, but does Jackson return those sentiments? Jackson nods, he’s not about to deny that something’s growing there.

Jackson doesn’t get a chance to dwell on the warm fuzzies when Peter’s gaze turns murderous. It sends a chill down Jackson’s spine in a way that Derek’s gaze never had, and he suspects Peter’s actually capable of following through.

Peter explains he won’t stand for anyone messing with Derek’s heart, be they Alpha, Beta, or Omega, and that Jackson should count himself privileged to be as coddled as he’s become. Jackson never imagined he’d be the one getting threatened, and Peter grins crookedly, arguing people overlook Omega’s darker natures and their adaptations to the biased system, they’re a wily lot, which makes them that much more appealing.

Jackson’s caught between being unnerved and turned on.

Peter brings up that he was very close with his brother-in-law, Derek’s father, the Hale’s Omega. And Peter works in life insurance, so he’s learned a thing or two from his Omega clients. Such as how they feel about their pack based on their chosen beneficiaries and the percentage each get of the payout, assuming their Alphas don’t impose themselves as representatives. Peter’s company is actually one of the few insurers who enforce Omega’s right to privacy. Omegas are their own people, with a free will that’s often forgotten under their duties to their Alpha and the pack.

Peter slides his business card across the table, saying Jackson can call the company and check for himself.

Jackson doesn’t want anything to do with Peter.

Peter finds it strange Jackson professes that when there’s something happening between them on a chemical level. Peter knows Jackson can feel it even now, it’s why he’s so tense and careful not to accidentally touch Peter. Peter feels it too. It’s why he had to flood Jackson out, because Jackson would never give him a chance unless it was under duress. Jackson’s like this is exactly why I want nothing to do with you, you lecher.

Peter expresses his disappointment at discovering Derek’s pack is full of children, he’d hoped for more variety, he wouldn’t have been ousted for being “elderly” if Derek hung out with people his own age.

Jackson’s annoyed Peter just assumed he’d be welcome.

Peter’s like can you blame me, I loved my pack, I’d do anything for them, and now I’m being treated like an outsider, and for what, because Derek can’t let go of a grudge?

Jackson thinks it’s also because Peter does things like crash birthday parties to make his grand entrance. Peter’s like don’t confuse theatrics with substance, I’ve lost skin protecting that kid, and if I’ve pushed too hard for him to take up my sister’s mantle, it’s because we’ve been taught pack is love and I love my nephew.

Jackson doesn’t know how to take Peter’s declaration, and Peter returns to his lecherous tone, warning Jackson about sympathizing too much or else he’ll get enthralled by Peter’s company, and next thing you know you’re naked in bed with me.

That kicks Jackson back on track, and he guesses Peter’s a one night stand guy, blow and go, once the novelty is gone there’s nothing left to pursue. Peter’s grin is wide like I’ve had a few seconds, if the night goes right, but I leave that up to my partners to decide.

Jackson can’t believe Peter’s still coming on to him after all that talk about protecting Derek’s heart. Peter thinks Jackson should appreciate the test, proving Jackson’s a stubbornly loyal Omega going against his instinct to bed Peter. Jackson doesn’t think loyalty has anything to do with Peter creeping him out. Peter hopes they can talk again soon.

#

Jackson sees Dr. Deaton, who gives him a general examination and is pleased with how well Jackson’s doing.

Jackson had had to tell him about Derek for his medical records, and Deaton didn’t make a fuss out of it, only said Jackson’s got to do what’s right for him.

So Jackson asks about Betas, and Deaton explains how sometimes Omegas form special bonds with certain Betas to better strengthen the pack. He assures Jackson it’s not random and it’s usually in response to the Omega’s own needs. Jackson is seriously concerned about the Betas he’s getting attracted to then. Deaton asks whether he’s tried embracing the bond he shares with them. Jackson wants to say yes, for Isaac at least, but he’s not so sure. Deaton suggests imagining the emotional bond as intimately as a knot and the aversion should cease.

Jackson doesn’t get a lot of time to process the advice before his heat comes a week earlier than expected.

Stiles and Derek appease his fevered lust, reminding him of the bonds that matter most.

He opens up about the meeting he had with Peter, and after Derek cools down about Peter harassing Jackson into meeting with him, he grants Peter is right about love being a thing Derek’s mom and dad valued above all else, it _was_ the basis of their pack, but Peter’s being a manipulative fuck if he’s painting Derek as the callous one.

Derek’s like I bet he conveniently left out the part where he went out of his way to steal my Beta girlfriend when I was seventeen.

Jackson feels duped, and Stiles is like damn that old man has game.

Derek has to clear up that at the time Peter was only twenty-five.

Jackson’s feeling vengeful, and Stiles is like pettiness is my middle name, what do you have in mind? Jackson wants to make Peter believe he’s won Jackson over and then pull the rug from under him. Stiles is like so you want to fuck him and then slam the door in his face, that’s evil, I love it.

Derek has to halt the conversation before he redecorates the apartment with fist-shaped holes in the walls, and Stiles takes the time to update Derek on Jackson’s brand of problem-solving skills.

Derek doesn’t like how they’re willing to play with fire, it was one thing with Isaac, that’d been a confusing mess, but Peter knows exactly what he’s doing and which strings he’s pulling. Derek especially doesn’t like the idea of Peter laying a hand on what’s his, but Jackson thinks it’s perfect because he hasn’t gotten over his issues with Betas, so there’s no way it’ll go beyond a one night thing, if at all.

Stiles agrees that could work in their favor, but that means, at best, Jackson’s risking a panic attack. Jackson stresses it’ll be worth it to wipe the smug expression off Peter’s face.

Derek hates how tempting that sounds; Jackson’s like just imagine it as me ruining him.

#

Jackson has Stiles write up the texts to Peter, proofing him on spelling and grammar so Peter doesn’t see the difference between these and the ones before.

The messages make it sound like Jackson’s conflicted feelings between not wanting to hurt Derek and his own Omega instincts have reached a breaking point; he needs to know why his body’s craving Peter, and there’s only one way of finding out for sure. Stiles tells Jackson the best lies are the ones rooted in truth.

Peter isn’t naive enough to believe Jackson’s “crisis” is fully sincere, the kid’s not the type to be in tune with his emotions like that, but Peter’s up for whatever game Jackson’s playing. He would be far more disappointed if Jackson actually had the crisis.

He gets them a hotel suite to keep the location neutral and lets Jackson know they don’t _have_ to go through with it if Jackson changes his mind at the last minute.

Jackson wishes Peter wasn’t so damn hot because then he could reason his attraction was completely his pheromones. There’s a genuine part of him that wants Peter badly, regardless of age or relation to Derek. And when Peter grabs him and takes control of their kiss, Jackson’s submissive side swoons.

Peter makes sure to undress Jackson first, pushing him onto the bed and giving him a bit of strip tease. Jackson thinks it’s narcissistic until Peter’s shirt comes off, revealing a massive burn scar on Peter’s right side, starting below his ribs and rising to his shoulder, back, and upper arm.

Peter’s clearly used to the gawking, taking Jackson’s palm and running it across the ridged discolored flesh, like he knows Jackson would avoid it all night otherwise. Peter uses the distraction to undo his slacks, reverting Jackson’s attention to the very healthy and very virile package between his legs.

The only time Jackson’s been fucked by a Beta had been his drunken time with Danny. It’d left a bad impression. Derek’s been able to fuck him without a knot, but it’s almost always a punishment, a refusal to give Jackson the orgasm he really desires. So Jackson’s expectations of Peter are low as he lies on his back and lets Peter do his thing.

Peter’s thing turns out to be possessively kissing up from Jackson’s pelvis to his collarbone, fingers firmly pressing on flesh. He teases Jackson’s nipples with his tongue and teeth, finds the sensitive spots under his jaw and behind his ears. Jackson’s cock is hard and leaking precum, and Peter hasn’t touched anywhere near there yet.

By the time Peter pushes his cock into Jackson, Jackson’s already panting and squirming, ready to beg Peter not to fuck him gently.

There’s a satisfying burn as Peter slides in and out of him freely, slicked up by how wet Jackson’s become. Jackson’s thoughts keep honing in on Peter’s voice, the gruffness as he breathes heavy between hard thrusts, the timbre as he whispers dirty things in Jackson’s ears. “So hungry for my Beta cock.” “That’s right, let me hear how much you need this.” “Touch yourself, I want to feel you when you come.” Jackson’s too far gone to feel embarrassed by the way he clamps on Peter’s cock or moans with each drag of it.

Peter’s words egg him on, and he’s stroking himself, chasing the rising heat in his gut. Peter’s steady rhythm moves him closer and closer to the edge, not stopping as Jackson shoots onto his chest, only quickening until Jackson’s almost had more than he can take and Peter grunts with a little shudder of his own.

The afterglow is short lived as Jackson’s heart begins to race.

Peter’s disposing of the condom as Jackson manages to quickly collect his clothes and make it to the shower. He’s not as panicked as he was with Isaac, but then again, Peter’s cum got trapped in latex. Jackson still rubs the sweat off his skin, the traces of saliva from the kisses, does what he can to forget how Peter’s words soothed whatever worries had been trying to build with the momentum. The next phase would be a lot easier if Peter hadn’t made the fuck so amazing; anger takes the place of anxiety.

Jackson’s buzzing with nerves as he dries and dresses.

He finds Peter lounging on the bed, the sheet covering his lower half. Jackson feels an aching desire to join him, to ditch the plan, to go for round two and three and more. And he’s angry for wanting it, even angrier the scent of Beta repels him.

Peter smugly pats the bed and says they should talk.

Jackson’s chest hurts as he spits there won’t be talking, not now, not ever again, and if Peter attempts to contact him, he’ll tell everyone this was coerced, he’ll make Peter regret ever stepping foot in his life.

Watching Peter’s smile fade and hearing the door slam isn’t as fulfilling as he fantasized it’d be.

Jackson drives directly to Stiles’s place, containing himself up until he reaches Stiles’s bed.

Stiles holds him tight as he breaks down crying, not asking any questions neither of them want to hear the answers to.

#

Peter’s never been the one with shattered expectations after a nighter, he’s also never been in a position to care about more than a good lay.

Peter knows he gave Jackson a satisfying experience, with Jackson’s pleasure only heightening his own. He’s had plenty of Omegas before, and he’s well acquainted with their needs. The unmated ones are easier to persuade but stronger in their bonding pheromones, making them clingier and less tolerable after a fuck. Whereas the mated ones, at least the ones with agreeable Alphas, have the opposite ordeal, a difficulty getting intimate with anyone but their Alphas. It’s never a conscious decision for them, they simply have trouble syncing with non-Alphas. But Peter’s good at traversing that gap, building a connection on a purely feel-good level. If the Omega can embrace their temporary emotional bond, then there’s no problems after, just a countdown to the connection fading, enough for an eventful night.

There’d been a bond with Jackson. But if it faded as rapidly as Peter suspects, Jackson was blasted with the fresh potency of Peter’s scent without anything left to connect them. It would explain the panicked rush to the bathroom. If Peter had known of Jackson’s sensitivity, he wouldn’t have agreed to casual sex at all.

He has a rule to stay away from Omegas that require relationships to extend outside the promise of a physical release. A rule he’d be willing to break for the sake of his unique attraction to Jackson.

But Jackson’s posturing and threats weren’t entirely a bluff to cover his breakdown, the hatred in his eyes was real and directed at Peter.

It shouldn’t have scratched at Peter’s veneer, especially not if their bond was already broken, but it hurt him like a stab in the gut. If Jackson’s scheme was to exploit Peter’s desire for him, he’d succeeded, but not without whiplash. Jackson had winced like it hurt him too. So it can’t merely be pheromones that’s causing their peculiar situation.

Peter gets out the scotch as soon as he’s back at his apartment, ruminating on the night in a way he’s never ruminated on a successful fuck before.

He wouldn’t be in this position if Derek just did his job and held the Hales together after their tragedy.

If Peter were part of the pack, he’d have more access to information, he’d have more resources to prepare for Jackson. But Derek never wanted to be Alpha, it was why Talia was willing to absorb Derek’s future pack into her own.

If Peter were Alpha, he wouldn’t have put that burden on his sister nor would he have shunned the responsibility of repairing her pack after her passing. He’d be able to have Jackson without any of the Beta hoop jumping he’s become accustomed to. But that’s the problem with his Alpha fantasies, they always lead down dark paths and into dead ends.

The only thing he can do now is sit back and let nature run its course. And patience has always been his one virtue among many sins.

#

Jackson bounces back from his tryst with Peter at record speed.

It’s summer vacation, and he has plenty of spare time to dedicate to things that rejuvenate him, such as basking in the affection of his Alphas and Betas.

But most importantly, he’s seeing progress with Isaac. He’s been feeling less and less dread whenever they start to get intimate, but their PG-13 contact is becoming more difficult to maintain. He still doesn’t understand how to imagine their bond as a knot. Isaac’s amused by the metaphor, being like so if you’re penetrating me, does that mean this figurative knot makes you my figurative Alpha? Jackson never thought of it that way, and he’s liking how it turns him on. Isaac wouldn’t mind role-playing as an Omega if it’s with Jackson, and he _was_ sort of jealous of Stiles in the beginning, when he was first scenting Jackson with a giant “Mine” stamp. Jackson teases him like you want me to stamp you as mine? Isaac: “Figuratively, that would be really hot.”

They decide to go through with it at Jackson’s place.

It’s a lot easier without nagging thoughts about their partners, Jackson’s Omega drive, or Isaac’s state of mind. And with their roles agreed upon, Jackson can possess Isaac being absolutely certain they both want it this way. He takes the lead, dominating their kisses as they undress one another and having no trouble growing hard against Isaac’s skin.

Isaac used to assume his compliance—that passive, docile part of him—was carved out as a way to protect himself as he prayed for his father’s lashings to end. But then Allison showed him surrender didn’t have to mean defeat, that he could remain safe and cherished in his submission. And Jackson’s been really good to him lately, enough for him to trust Jackson without any edge of desperation.

Jackson gets a surprise when his hand slides down the crease of Isaac’s ass and finds a butt plug. Isaac’s thought ahead, and even though he’s not going to get a physical knot, he wants to feel like he _could_. So he’s stretched and lubed himself in advance, sheepishly adding that he’s cleaned himself out too, hoping they could forego condoms and Jackson could come inside him, for authenticity’s sake.

Jackson hopes Isaac’s not thinking they’ll only go one round if this scheme works; Isaac hopes Jackson’s got enough lube to back up that promise.

They start slow, touching and rutting.

It feels as good as their first time, far better with no hidden doubts or remorse. Isaac’s precum gets on Jackson’s hand, and he lifts it to his nose to inspect.

Isaac smells like Isaac.

Jackson’s not searching for an Alpha because he doesn’t need one right now. Isaac is his. He is the Alpha. He licks his palm with a smile. Isaac: “How do I taste?” Jackson: “Like you’re not sleeping tonight.” Isaac: “Oh thank god.”

Isaac winds up with his face buried in Jackson’s pillow, not having to think, just take whatever he’s given, his back arching as Jackson plows into him. Jackson’s calling him his perfect little Omega; it’s the first time that word feels like praise. Isaac’s neither witty nor capable of avoiding the cheesy shit he’s heard over the years, replying made for you, Alpha, you and your big fat knot. Jackson snorts, demanding Isaac to beg for it. And Isaac does as Jackson’s thrusts get progressively faster.

Jackson’s liberated, finally able to do anything and everything he desires with Isaac, permission being their only limitation.

He flips Isaac over, straddling one leg and lifting the other, scissoring them as he drives his cock in deeper, watching as Isaac’s eyes roll up and mouth drops open.

The more Isaac’s ass tightens around his cock, the harder he pulls out and slams back in, giving them the friction they’re both dying for. It’s this long build-up a literal knot can’t provide, an ache that grows in his balls until there’s nowhere to go but out. He keeps himself on edge, concentrating on a pace that dials up Isaac’s pleas, instead, the sound of them more sincere by the minute.

But Isaac’s hands never move towards his leaking cock, like he’s been trained to ride the waves, giving every bit of himself over to the will of another. Jackson gives the briefest warning before burying his “knot” into Isaac’s hole, fisting Isaac’s cock and giving him the release he deserves. And as Isaac writhes, something about giving this to him, the unbridled ecstasy, sets Jackson off, coating Isaac’s insides with his come.

They catch their breath, staring at each other, and wait.

Jackson searches himself for any signs of budding panic, any voice chiding him about no Alphas. He doesn’t feel anything except the urge to bundle Isaac in his arms, a voice piping up with Mine.

Isaac laughs with tears dripping down his face as Jackson pulls him into an embrace.

This feels right, this is where Jackson's instinct’s been trying to lead him all along, a feeling of wholeness, of acting as one. United with Isaac, as he should be.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson feels a weight lifted after spending the night with Isaac.

He can do this; _they_ can do this.

Isaac is just relieved he can finally breathe. He’s exhausted from the years of hypertension, and it’s a strange sensation being able to relax in his skin.

But he’s frustrated that this freedom requires sex as a price.

Jackson’s like you make it sound like it’s bad sex. Isaac grumbles, but he doesn’t reject Jackson’s affection, which comes naturally now that Jackson can have him fully.

However, he’s unhappy to discover no one can tell he’s stamped Isaac.

Apparently once an Omega has thoroughly scented the Betas of their pack, there’s no way to extra-scent any specific individual. He would have loved to have known this sooner, and Stiles expresses he’d have told him if he’d bothered to ask.

Jackson gives Isaac enough hickeys so everyone can tell. It’s the only bruises Isaac’s ever been proud of, though they make him more self-conscious than ever. Jackson’s like that’s exactly how being marked should feel like. Isaac’s even more glad the extra-scenting didn’t work as he frets about covering his neck, already in the habit of wearing the cashmere scarves Jackson got for him.

Derek is thankful Isaac’s need to scent has settled to the level of the other Betas. And with Isaac no longer attached to Jackson at the hip, Derek’s overall irritation decreases. He guesses it’s due to Isaac no longer being Jackson’s focus during pack gathering, and Stiles agrees that it’s been bugging him that Jackson’s been the most intimate with Isaac when everyone is together.

Scott has an easier time accepting Jackson’s relationship with Isaac now that he sees the benefits from it.

He considers if Isaac’s sensitivity to Jackson is a product of regular chemistry but amped up to the extreme, then this is a heightened reaction to the special kind of affection that only an Omega could provide.

Stiles forms a theory that Isaac’s body may stop _needing_ the super-charged sweet Omega loving once he’s recovered more, that this may just be the bridge over a gap that will fill in its own time.

Kira brings up the concept of kintsugi, a Japanese art form that embraces the history of broken pottery; she admits her mom had to explain why it’s relevant—Omegas aren’t the “lacquer” that glue people back together, they’re the “gold powder” that gives people a richer second life. Scott sees his own damage—from his father and from the years of being a nobody—and he knows he’ll never become “good as new” just because he’s Alpha and mated with an Omega as wonderful as Kira. Yet he’s become something more, something better, and he hopes the same for Isaac, who really hopes they’re right because he’s pessimistic about how long this “rich” feeling can last before everything breaks again.

#

Stiles doesn’t know whether his domineering nature is just him or an expression of his Alphaness.

The last thing he wants is to go super-Alpha like he had with Jackson in the early days. He’d fucked up big time, and it’s left a bad taste in his mouth. So bad that when Isaac tried leaving the pack, he had half a mind to let Scott handle it. But he’d felt too responsible for the mess, so he channeled his inner Scott, hoping that would temper his Alpha self until Isaac would listen to regular Stiles. There haven’t been any more emergencies for him to test if his success was a fluke or not, and he’s yet to figure out how to Alpha on someone without overstepping his bounds.

This has led an imbalance of power in the pack.

Scott’s naturally taken ownership, breaking up the squabbles and making decisions when no one can agree on a thing.

Then there’s Derek, who doesn’t want to be involved but who makes the majority of rules that the Betas now follow; even Scott is starting to look up to him as a mentor.

The only time Stiles steps up is when he has a bright idea and demands everyone stop what they’re doing to focus on him, but the moment someone disagrees with him, it’s Scott who has to stop the arguing.

Stiles figures it’s safest to channel his Alpha energy into tying loose ends.

Peter’s dangling in the background even if he’s disappeared from everyone else’s radar.

Stiles gets that the guy is a creepy old Beta, but he can’t help but wonder what’s the full story.

Derek refuses to elaborate on the girlfriend-stealing incident, and he’s acting like Peter’s trying to pull the same stunt with Jackson. Stiles thinks it’s bordering on paranoia because Peter’s a Beta, so he can’t exactly steal Jackson from a mating, let alone _two_ matings. At worst, Peter would be using Jackson’s feelings to leverage himself into the pack, but that would hinge on Jackson interacting with the man again. Frankly, Stiles feels out of the loop for not having a direct interaction with the man causing both of his partners grief.

Peter’s drinking his espresso and reading a book at a cafe when Stiles trudges up to him and takes a seat across the table.

Peter’s like how lovely to finally meet Mieczysław Stilinski face-to-face. Stiles cringes like I’m highly impressed you can pronounce that correctly but everyone just calls me Stiles. Peter’s guessing the young Alpha is taking advantage of the loophole where Jackson said nothing about anyone else getting in contact with him. Stiles is like you’re correct, and I have many questions, starting with how many people in this cafe are tracking our conversation right now. Peter grins like you’re assuming I have control over every nosy person in here. Stiles narrows his eyes suspiciously and Peter discloses he’s a regular here so the only people who’d take notice would be the staff and the other regulars. Except he chooses this time slot specifically because this group tends to keep to themselves.

He cooperates by expressing that Stiles only knows Derek’s version of Kate. The gorgeous smile and contagious laughter. The way she could enter a room and command everyone’s attention. She was twenty at the time, so they kept it low key until Derek would turn eighteen. Talia shrugged it off as something for Derek to focus on after Paige—the Omega of his baby heart—passed away two years prior.

But the more Peter got to know Kate, the more he pieced together she was up to no good. Derek couldn’t be reasoned with—Peter made a valiant effort to express his concerns—so Peter had no choice but to get _extra_ friendly with her to separate them. He’s really tired of defending himself on that one, he’s told Derek the truth and it’s not his fault Derek refuses to believe him.

Stiles is like how much of that do you expect me to actually believe?

Peter snickers like depends on whether you believe she gave me my scars.

Stiles doesn’t say it but he had Danny search through Peter’s medical files, which led to them finding the attempted murder charge that got dropped for “mishandling of evidence” after the detectives were unable to connect the car fire directly to Kate.

Stiles doesn’t get what would motivate Kate to kill Peter, but Peter remarks she was a pyromaniac and had a father who knew how to slip through the cracks of the law. Kate didn’t need a reason besides boredom, and this was her announcement she was breaking up with him.

Stiles is still skeptical, but he assumes Peter would have had more than a gut feeling about her and he’d probably used the cheating to cause enough drama for her to detach from Derek without any incident. Peter’s like you’re a clever one.

Stiles asks if Peter had anything to do with the fatal car accident Kate got into soon after Peter was released from the hospital. Peter smirks a little too proudly.

Jackson doesn’t know which is more bothersome: that Stiles talked to Peter behind his back, or that Peter’s a murderer as opposed to just a lying scumbag.

Stiles hopes it’s the latter, though now they have evidence Peter would literally do anything to protect his family/pack. Jackson doesn’t find that encouraging. Stiles emphasizes that this means Peter wasn’t manipulating Jackson in any explicit, easily cross-checked way—so this is good news!

Jackson’s pissed he even cares, he doesn’t need another partner, especially not one like Peter.

Stiles doesn’t know how to feel about it either, but Jackson should trust the same instincts that led him to Stiles, Derek, _and_ Isaac. Jackson doesn’t get why Stiles would push for Peter when they both agree he’s a creep. Stiles is like this isn’t about him, it’s about you and your sulking, don’t give me that face, you did the same thing while you were avoiding Isaac, you weren’t exactly subtle with your “I’m gonna fuck Stiles till I forget Isaac” strategy, and as much as I love you, I’m tapping out on being your Peter replacement.

Jackson may be reluctant to forgive Peter, but he does find himself missing the sex they had. And Stiles is right about one thing: it’s been interfering with Stiles’s goal to fuck him without a knot. Jackson doesn’t get why Stiles is so intent on it when it’s unfulfilling anytime Derek doesn’t knot him, but Stiles is like that’s because Derek makes sure to frame it as unappealing, so c’mon, we won’t know until I actually succeed.

When they try again, Stiles finally keeps his knot down the whole way through. It’s a mediocre experience, but Jackson doesn’t hate it and Stiles is elated. Jackson just can’t stop comparing it to Peter. Stiles is like duh, I could become the grand master of dicking you, but I’ll never be Peter.

Jackson has nothing to say except that Derek would never approve of this. Stiles promises to take care of Derek if Jackson promises to give Peter enough of a chance to finally settle this.

Peter pretends he’s surprised when Jackson texts him.

He could have told Jackson about Kate upfront, but that would have required knowing he’d want more than sex out of the Omega. Now that he’s sure the electric attraction is much more than his usual lust, he’s not about to squander the olive branch. He tells Jackson he’d love to meet up again, but only if Jackson allows Peter to romance him properly this time.

Jackson arrives at Peter’s apartment in an upscale building, not knowing what to expect.

Peter greets him wearing a red buttoned shirt and black slacks, right at home in his sleek apartment of black walls, white and red furniture, and silver accents. He’s seated at a glass dining table beside the counter separating the living area and the kitchen while Peter puts the final touches on the home-cooked meal meant to impress him. There are splotches of bright green from the the potted plants by the floor-to-ceiling windows that lead out to a balcony, and those turn out to be herbs that Peter snips from to garnish their plates.

Jackson absently notes the absence of a TV among the walls of books, and Peter remarks he’s never been into television but if there’s something Jackson wants to stream online, there’s a laptop. Jackson remembers the original TV-less state of Derek’s loft, and Peter laughs because it’s not a coincidence, the Hale house never had a television in it, though the basement eventually became a computer room.

Peter puts out sparkling juice to pair with their entrees, saying he’d pour wine but he doesn’t want there to be any confusion if they agree to sleep together. Jackson catches the “if.” Peter responds of course it’s an “if,” he’s not about to rush something that requires a slow roast. And he doesn’t mind waiting, sex always feels better when there’s a sync in body and mind. Jackson’s not sure that’ll be possible; Peter reminds him they have the rest of the evening to find out.

As they eat, Peter goes out of his way to stress he hasn’t been holding out for Derek all these years, he’s not pathetic like that. In fact, he has a colleague who keeps trying to matchmake him and his coworkers with any pack open to new Betas in California, though the colleague’s idea of a match is so arbitrary that it’d be quicker to pick a random pack from the white pages. But Peter loves meeting new people for the sake of networking (and fucking), and he’s become _the_ guy at the office everyone turns to when they’re recommended the same exact packs. The real issue is he’s not about to dedicate the rest of his life to just anyone off the street. Nothing ever compares to the twenty-five years he’d spent in the Hale pack.

Jackson feels like everyone in town always knew the Hales but never anything _about_ them.

Peter admits the secretive vibe seems to be a family trait, and it helps that they built the house out on the preserve, away from prying eyes. Though that never stopped the family from getting in each other’s business; Derek learned programming for the sole purpose of protecting his files from snooping relatives. Jackson scoffs like so you just found other ways of meddling. Peter laughs like I can’t help it, and you’re my nephew’s Omega, which practically makes you family.

Peter has every intention to fill in the blanks for Jackson since Derek’s not going to.

He has them take dessert at the glass coffee table, letting Jackson get settled into the white pillows of the red sofa as he hauls out the stack of albums and scrap books that he’s saved. He begins with his parents—Derek’s grandparents—because that’s as good a place as any. Dalia and Esther Hale; Peter simply knew them as Momma Dilly and Estie. He explains rhyming is a sickness in the family, and it’s no mystery how Dalia and Esther came up with Talia and Peter. And then Talia had to name her kids after George’s mother, Elora, and his grandfather, Roderick—who George’s father, Roger, was named after. Peter hasn’t decided how spiteful to be if he ever has kids.

Talia was fourteen when she presented as Alpha, around the time of his second birthday.

She had Laura four years later, exactly nine months after she mated George; they couldn’t be happier. There’s photos of Talia resting on the hospital bed and Peter sitting on a sturdy chair with George helping him hold the swaddle of cloth. Peter tells Jackson he remembers thinking of baby Laura like an egg that feels sturdy until you accidentally drop it and it splashes across the floor.

He was eight when Not-Dora was born. He still recalls just how loud two-year-old Laura was the entire time; he’s not surprised that Derek turned out to be as grouchy as he is. That day, holding Derek, all he thought was how this baby has one hell of a life ahead of him.

He was eighteen when Talia had Cora.

This time Talia handed Cora to him directly as he stood among the family, a constant rotation of relatives in and out of the tiny hospital room. It was the day he became fully aware of the scope of people welcoming this kid into the world, including how twelve-year-old Laura was in everyone’s business and ten-year-old Derek was trying to become one with the wall.

There’s a distinct memory of peering down at this tiny human in his arms, just starting her existence, and swearing he’d do whatever it took to protect his family and pack.

He hadn’t anticipated that it’d be out of his control, so he swore vengeance instead.

He caused chaos for the airline, made sure to destroy its reputation and gut it for all it’s worth in the lawsuit. Later, after Laura’s hit and run, he’d harassed every source he had to get a lead even as the guilt consumed him in the futility of it. He’d drank himself into oblivion the week of her burial. The most he can claim is unintentionally saving Cora’s life by not talking her into flying and, of course, very intentionally intervening with Derek’s ex.

Jackson goes through the albums and scrapbooks, a timeline of various birthdays, vacations, graduations. There’s no denying the proof in front of his eyes. This was Derek and Peter’s life, mapped out and intertwined with a million relatives crammed into a single house. Jackson can barely fathom it; even if he hadn’t been adopted, he’d still be part of a tiny circle of family members, all living in different parts of the state. He doesn’t say it but he’s starting to get why Peter feels betrayed by Derek—without an Alpha to reassemble the family into a pack, Peter was left alone, cut off from the few people he has remaining.

He knows it’s stupid when he asks whether Peter gets lonely.

Peter says he still keeps in contact with his relatives, but it’s not the same, and he’s no glue to bring them together again. He keeps himself too occupied to dwell about it. There’s entertainment in learning every facet of the people in this town, even more in exploring the various packs and their structures. He thrives on being in the know, unlike Derek who shuts himself out; gathering information has always been a hobby of his since he was young. He surrounds himself with people, and for those who don’t stick around, there’s always new faces to fill the slots.

Peter makes sure to swerve away from revealing the extent of how much it hurts to acknowledge he’s become nobody’s child, without even his sister to share their memories with. It’s a weakness he’s failed to rub out of himself. It’s also the sole part of him he can never brush off like it’s nothing. It’s why he keeps it locked in a vault, a place even he can’t touch unless he absolutely wills it. If Jackson is the Omega to restore even a fraction of what he’s lost, then it’s enough for him to bring out just a glimpse.

Jackson’s not oblivious to Peter purposefully tugging at his emotions. And the worst part is Peter’s not lying, the sentimentality is genuine, and Jackson’s in a position where he can give Peter the pack Derek’s denied him, even if it’s turned out to be full of teenagers. Peter may not be actively cornering him this time, but he doesn’t need to. Jackson wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he shunned Peter after finally embracing their bond, and seeing this side to Peter, the vulnerable underbelly of the beast, is one hell of a lure.

He glances at Peter, his eyes falling on those lips with their crooked grin. The fact that Peter’s not outwardly pressuring him to act or be noble or anything only makes it more tempting to do something. If Stiles were here, he’d probably tell Jackson to concentrate less on Peter’s carefully crafted trap and more on Peter’s fierce protectiveness, which will be good for him and the pack, and don’t forget the great sex. Jackson leans in, kissing Peter experimentally, waiting for the scent to hit him.

But Peter smells like Peter, more mature and dangerous than Derek, more conniving than Stiles. And Jackson wants to own him.

Peter sees the hint of darkness in the glint in Jackson’s eyes as he demands Peter fuck him now. He smiles ear to ear at the arrogance before taking back control of their kiss as he removes their clothes. Jackson doesn’t want him using a condom this time, and Peter lets him have his way.

Jackson straddles Peter, holding on to the back of the sofa as he sinks onto Peter’s cock.

It feels as amazing as he remembers.

Peter’s gaze is sharp and hungry, and Jackson can’t helping thinking how Peter’s teeth are so close to his jugular, Peter’s nails so set in his flesh. Peter could tear him apart but instead he’s fisting his cock, thumb running along the wet head. He grips Jackson’s hips, timing it so he pumps up as Jackson slides down. And Peter’s voice continues to do strange things to him as he whispers for Jackson to take what he needs, that every single inch of Peter’s here for him.

He’s just getting into it when Peter’s hand slides between his legs. But instead of fondling his achey balls, Peter grabs himself before thrusting both cock and fingers up into Jackson.

Jackson gasps, letting gravity do the rest of the work as Peter’s fingers wedge into him, stretching him wider. He’s done the moment his hole fills with Peter’s knuckles, and he just lets go, ropes of come streaking Peter’s chest. Peter praises him as he keeps fucking his hole like that, knuckles in and out like a solid knot, and Jackson drops his forehead to Peter’s scarred shoulder, his mind entering a quiet hazy place as he rides the oversensitivity.

It’s only when Peter shudders under him and removes his hand that Jackson snaps back to the moment. He’s asked if he wants a shower, and he shakes his head, needing to savor every bit of Peter while he can.

Jackson’s still in a hazy place the next day when he drives home, finally at ease with everything that is Peter.

He sees Derek’s black Camaro in the driveway, and curses under his breath because he’s not ready to face Derek just yet, especially alone. But he doesn’t have a choice as he enters his living room, anticipating the volcano ready to erupt.

He shivers when he sees Derek calmly lounging on the sofa with a book. 

Derek's got a cut on his lower lip, his aggression spent on Stiles, which he feels is for the best. He doesn’t want to hear any apologies, he only needs Jackson to pay for overstepping him and his authority.

Jackson’s willing to do whatever it takes to get this over with, which is perfect because Derek’s decided he’ll forgive Jackson after three strikes from his cane. That should be enough to remind Jackson who his Alpha is.

Jackson’s never dealt with a cane before, but the wooden stick lying by Derek’s side is way thinner than a walking cane. Still, three strikes sounds like nothing.

Derek stands up slowly, and Jackson sees the family resemblance in the predatory way Derek appraises him. Derek gets close enough for them to touch before adding how he’s going to fuck Jackson after the caning. Jackson hears the unspoken “without a knot;” Derek would want to repeatedly smack his hips against Jackson’s tender ass to really rub in the message. Jackson’s throat tightens as he has to bring up that he and Peter fucked without condoms _and_ that there may be fresh cum in him from their additional time in the morning; he’s not stupid enough to assume Derek would be okay with touching his uncle’s semen. And Derek expresses his disgust as he widens his eyes, flares his nostrils, and ultimately settles on two extra strikes instead of sex.

Jackson’s made to bend over the desk in his room with his pants down.

He takes in a steadying breath as he prepares himself for the pain across his bare ass.

The first whack slashes at his skin like a knife, and he yelps about drawing blood. But his skin’s not torn—there’s only a burning welt from one cheek to the other and a clean line of nerves buzzing as though they’d been zapped by a live wire.

Everything inside him yells he’s got the point, he’s sorry, he’s learned his lesson.

Derek doesn’t agree, and he reminding Jackson that their safe word is Red.

Jackson’s heart sinks at the realization that Derek won’t let him off the hook unless he quits or has an emergency. It’s the former he has a choice about, and it’s the former that’ll only disappoint Derek further. Because there’s some deep part of him that knows he can take this if it’ll please Derek, anything to make Derek proud of him again.

So he goes on, and Derek makes him count out loud as Two lands a little lower on his ass.

The waiting is the worst, his heart racing from anticipation.

It’s forever before Three surprises him on the back of his thighs. Seconds after is Four, the cane digging into the skin right in the curve between ass and thighs.

He can barely form words between the screams torn from his throat, and there’s one more to go.

He starts choking on tears as tremors move up his spine, powerless as he’s caught in a limbo between needing Derek to strike and wanting to never feel a strike again.

Five intersects with One and Two on his ass, and Five is when his legs give out.

Derek catches Jackson and carries him to the soft bed. He hugs Jackson’s pale and sweaty body tight to his chest and kisses the top of his head as Jackson shakes so hard his teeth rattle. He then combs Jackson’s sticky hair, letting him know he’s forgiven and praising him for taking the punishment like a good boy.

Jackson breaks down into more wretched sobs, and Derek uses a soft voice as he tries to explain. He needs Jackson to know that if he wanted to be with Peter, Derek wouldn’t deny him; he’s not saying the conversation would have been easy, but he wouldn’t stand in Jackson’s way for long. Especially since he’d be a meathead Alpha for overriding Jackson’s decision to bring Peter into the pack—Scott and Stiles’s pack.

He’d made it very clear he didn’t want ownership, and yet he’s failed to correct every mention of the pack being _his_ since his uncle showed up. And the longer he’s around the group of teens, the more he feels responsible for them. It’s the closest thing he’s had to a family in years. He hates the idea of being kept out of important pack-changing decisions.

This whole Peter thing has made him keenly aware of his feelings for Jackson.

It’s gone beyond what he once had with Paige, with their hormones racing every which way as they passionately declared their eternal love to one another.

This is more steady, like a slow moving river, declaring itself without the need for tidal waves. He doesn’t think he’d ever recover if he lost Jackson.

And then there’s the matter of Stiles. Their brawl helped him process a lot of things, and he has a sneaking suspicion Stiles planned on it. He’s grown fond of the incorrigible Alpha who opposes him like no other.

He had the clear advantage in strength and speed, but Stiles was a slippery fish, able to wriggle out of almost every hold. Almost being the key term. Taking Stiles down required tapping into a part of himself he’s never touched before, and even then, Stiles proved he’s not Alpha in name alone. Underestimating the firecracker caused Derek to be brought to the ground. He’s never been pinned before, and there was something thrilling about the challenge.

Stiles may have ultimately lost in a competition of muscle, but he’d succeeded in subduing Derek mentally. It’s more than commendable.

But admitting love is akin to inviting another tragedy, and he wishes for the millionth time his mom and dad were still around to give him advice.

The rest of the day passes in a blur to Jackson.

He’s aware when Derek uses a wet towel to wipe some of his grime away, and there’s a chill when Derek puts some sort of soothing ointment over the agitated skin. Often Derek has to help him sit up before putting a straw to his dry lips, and Jackson gladly drinks the fluid, whether it be water or a chocolate flavored drink.

He falls asleep at some point, bundled in blankets. The first time he wakes up, he hears Derek pleasantly chatting with his parents in the hallway. The next time it’s dark outside, only a single lamp on in the room as Derek sits near him, wearing boxers and watching something on his laptop with headphones on.

Jackson worms his way closer to Derek, resting his head on the man’s lap.

Derek smiles at him with warm eyes and strokes his hair gently. Indiana Jones silently playing as Jackson nuzzles Derek, breathing in his heady Alpha scent. The movement causes Derek’s dick to stir, and Jackson glances up to see Derek watching him instead of the movie. Derek lowers the laptop to the mattress and waits as Jackson pulls down the elastic of his boxers.

They both want this, possibly even need it. There’s a strange comfort in feeling the weight of Derek’s cock on his tongue as it passes through his lips. Derek doesn’t take control like he usually does, and Jackson’s left to read his Alpha’s responses, drawing out the orgasm that he’d denied him earlier.

There’s a need to keep going even after he’s swallowed and Derek’s cock begins to sag. Derek doesn’t push him off as he holds the softened length in his mouth, idly running his tongue along the silky skin. It feels right. Just staying like this. Derek seems to like it as he smiles, petting Jackson’s head before returning his attention to Indiana Jones.

Jackson finds himself falling into the headspace he’s so used to with the ball gag, and it’s peaceful. He loses track of time as every ache in his body blurs. It’s only when Derek closes his laptop that they reposition themselves, Derek spooning him as they both go to sleep.

He’s vaguely aware of Derek kissing him good-bye before leaving for work.

By the time he’s really awake, he’s aware of a different body beside him. Stiles has a black eye and bruised wrists, and he kisses him sweetly before grinning like how are you doing, baby, I hear Derek wasn’t pulling any punches with you either, we may have broken a lamp, oh and if you notice me walking funny that’s because spit is not the best lube for the hottest spontaneous fuck ever.

The full story is Stiles had provoked Derek and took the initial punch to the face.

Derek had the sense to feel regret soon after, but Stiles saw an opportunity to release his pent-up energy on someone who could take it. So he returned the favor, and his Alpha self preened at the possibility of overtaking Derek.

Something seemed to have clicked in Derek’s head, and he stopped holding back. He went to grapple Stiles into submission. But in the heat of combat, with adrenaline pumping every which way, Stiles was able to match Derek blow for blow, and the second he had an opening, he slammed the big guy to the ground using his body weight. He had the leverage to control Derek beneath him, but he didn’t anticipate Derek gripping him by the hair and pulling him into a biting kiss.

The distraction had given Derek his opening, and he rolled out from Stiles before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

Stiles got planted face first to the carpet, and he could feel Derek’s hard cock pressed against his lower back.

They were both hard from the tussle, and Stiles was struck with the urge to be taken like this.

He taunted Derek, asking if that’s all he’s got, stressing how Derek hasn’t won until he’s conquered Stiles’s ass too. Derek had growled and went for Stiles’s pants, but Stiles wasn’t going down without a fight. He wanted it, but only if Derek took it. So he struggled with every last bit of strength to get out of Derek’s hold, and, in response, Derek had to get creative and he to put in every effort to keep him restrained.

It’d been fantastic, and although he “lost” the fight, he’d drained both of them in doing so. He took care of Derek’s fury as he promised. But he’s definitely asking for a safe word in the future because he’s up for a rematch or three.

The best part, really, is he got to let loose and test the limits of his own power. He’s less afraid of hurting someone now that he has an outlet for his desire to overpower and dominate.

#

Before the official induction of Peter into the pack, the three Alphas and two Omegas sit down to discuss the situation.

Scott wants to know why Stiles is so banged up, and Stiles lets him know he and Derek had a bit of an argument over Peter; Jackson rolls his eyes as he tries not to be too conspicuous about not sitting directly on his ass.

Kira trusts Jackson’s judgment about Peter and doesn’t want to split the vote.

Scott wants to know why the inclusion is even necessary, and Stiles has to spell out the nature of Jackson and Peter’s relationship. Scott goes pale like dude, isn’t Jackson already three-times taken?

Jackson maintains he has a license to fuck as many people as he likes, and if he has to answer to anybody, it’d only be his Alphas.

Derek’s pleased by Jackson’s deference, adding how Jackson could be a million-times taken and Peter would still find a way.

Stiles is like yeah, but if Jackson’s pheromone whiskers didn’t find Peter to be attractive in the first place we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.

Derek makes the announcement on pack night, stating how Peter’s joining on probationary terms—he’s not allowed to touch anyone besides Jackson and if anyone even suspects Peter is undressing them with his eyes, Derek’s using his Alpha authority to kick Peter’s ass to the curb. It’s met with confusion and wariness as some turn to Stiles and others to Scott with their unspoken concerns.

Derek asks if there’s any questions, and Isaac raises his hand. Derek’s like questions from anyone besides Isaac. Isaac persists, asking whether this makes Jackson gay now.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose as Jackson’s like just because I’m not fucking any girls doesn’t mean I like them any less. Stiles pipes up like regardless of gender, Jackson’s got needs and those needs involve a lot of dick and have you noticed he becomes nicer the more dick he gets? Jackson punches Stiles like you don’t get bonus points for being a dick.

Isaac’s like I don’t want to be an ass, but just letting you know I’m feeling discriminated against right about now. Jackson stares down the pack as he grabs Isaac by the arm, dragging him to the bathroom and locking the door.

Stiles’s like well this was a successful welcome of Peter, don’t you think?

Danny’s laughing so hard he’s crying.

Ethan doesn’t get why he’s laughing at his best friend, and Danny has to explain he’s not laughing at Jackson but at the situation Jackson’s landed himself in. He’s always known Jackson had a high sex drive, but he’d never known it’d take four people to appease it.

Aiden whispers to Lydia about what this means for the rest of the pack, and Lydia’s like the only thing that changes is Jackson’s got himself a fourth plaything and the pack’s got itself an uncle.

Scott is entirely out of his element, but if this makes Jackson happy then it can only improve the quality of the pack. Kira’s like yay you finally get it.

Erica’s really glad she and Boyd don’t have such problems, and Scott is like see that’s what I mean, there’s so many way this can go horribly wrong.

Boyd doesn’t think it’s an issue if all four of Jackson’s partners can be in the same room, witness Jackson choosing one, and not start a commotion about it. Erica’s like yeah, it’s not cheating if they’re all on the same page.

While Allison doesn’t mind what goes on between Isaac and Jackson, she’s weirded out by Peter, who’s paying a great deal of attention to her.

At some point, he flat out asks if she’s Allison Argent, daughter of Chris Argent. She’s like yes, why? Peter crosses his arms and smirks like I used to be good pals with Chris’s younger sister, Kate. Allison’s sad as she expresses Kate passed away nine years ago. Peter assumes they were close, and Allison nods because Kate was her super cool aunt who would always take her out for ice cream and talk to her about everything. Peter nods like she definitely had a way of keeping things interesting. Allison’s like yeah, it devastated my grandpa, dad often wonders if the stress was what caused the cancer. Peter sympathizes, having dealt with one of his cousins getting breast cancer, which was a terrible thing for everyone involved, they were fortunate that the treatment helped. Allison wishes her grandpa had the same luck, he passed away two years ago, it was part of the reason why they ended up moving to Beacon Hills.

Peter lost track of Gerard Argent four years ago, so he’s pleased to hear the man met his end. If Peter had to guess, Gerard was the one who put the love of fire into Kate’s head, and then he made sure she never got in trouble for it. Hence why Peter had to take it into his own hands. He’s impressed Chris wasn’t affected by his father’s wiles; he often visits the shooting range just to chat with the honorable guy. He never goes beyond mild flirting, and it’s only for the fun of it. He doesn’t intend for things between them to lead to anything, even if Chris wasn’t married or super in love with his wife; Chris is strictly monogamous and wouldn’t be able to handle anything casual.

Isaac staggers out from the bathroom, flushed and adjusting his pants.

Jackson follows after him, licking his lips like he’s making sure everyone’s witness to Isaac giving him dick.

Stiles floats to Jackson like hey, so is this a revolving door service I can get in on? Jackson flatly responds with No, that if Stiles starts then Derek and Peter will start and he’ll be in the bathroom all night. Which is an accurate prediction based on Derek’s expression and Peter’s own ideas.

The evening doesn’t get more eventful than that, and Scott’s thankful for it.

Jackson ends up in a conversation with Danny, Boyd, and Aiden about lifting weights and the merits of CrossFit. Erica discovers Peter grows his own herbs, and Ethan tags along as the three of them get into horticulture and cooking. Allison’s in a heated debate with Stiles and Lydia about the ethics of euthanasia. While Kira and Derek sit by the bookcase, holding a copy of _Worstward Ho_ by Samuel Beckett and sounding like they’re deep into reflecting on the passages.

Isaac sits by Scott on the spiral staircase as they both sigh.

Isaac’s peeved Jackson never asked _his_ opinion on Peter, it’s like he’s being treated as lesser partner for being Beta.

Scott’s frustrated by Jackson needing yet another Beta. He gets how it’s best for Peter to be in the same pack as Derek, but why does that have to involve Jackson sleeping with him?

Isaac grunts like if Omegas were treated like Alphas and Betas, then Jackson wouldn’t even be legal.

Scott’s gaze shifts from Kira to Allison as he remembers why they broke up in the first place. There’s a swell of jealousy as he imagines Jackson becoming sexual with Allison, but Isaac’s like nah, they’re not into each other that way, they’re not even interested in making a sandwich with me.

Scott doesn’t get what the big deal is, and offers to make a sandwich with Isaac right now.

Isaac coughs on the juice he’s drinking and explains what sort of “sandwich” he’s actually talking about.

Scott turns red and stumbles over an apology; his gaze flits to the guy who’s forever Allison’s “new boyfriend” in his mind, and for a second his imagination latches on to the idea of him and Allison sandwiching Isaac. He immediately scraps it, wiping his face as he reprimands himself for being influenced by Jackson _again_.

His gaze returns to Kira, and there’s a warm feeling in his chest. Above all else, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

Eventually the pack splits into two groups of six players to play Monopoly, rivaling any of Jackson’s capacity to ruin relationships.

There’s shouting happening from the dining table and coffee table while Stiles and Peter sit on the couch with a chess set between them. The game is evenly matched with Peter demonstrating his wit and Stiles showcasing his shrewdness. But they don’t get to finish before Boyd bankrupts Aiden, who snarls, flipping a Monopoly board and scattering the pieces across the floor. It halts the other game, too, though Jackson’s about to become bankrupt due to Lydia and Erica owning the board.

Peter misses the chaos, and he especially misses Derek’s exasperation, his nephew always enjoying the company even if it leaves him angry and tired.

#

Peter invites Stiles and Scott to visit the former Hale house.

He’s sure they’ll love having future pack nights, and Derek protests far less than he expects.

His nephew definitely misses the place and _wants_ a pack there, even if he won’t admit it. When they arrive, the younger Alphas’s mouths drop, and Stiles is like this isn’t a house, this is a forest mansion. Scott’s more low key, observing how the place could probably fit three of his houses. Derek reiterates that they had a big family. Stiles mutters about a big budget too.

Derek notices the exterior is a different color and the front lawn has flower beds that weren’t there before. As they move up the porch, the wood doesn’t creak underneath, and when they pass through the freshly painted door, he runs his right hand up the spotless door frame. The inside had been gutted of furniture and decoration, all the walls now a crisp white, waiting for someone else to fill in the blanks. He was supposed to inherit the house, but he gave it to Peter instead.

Peter explains how over time everyone moved out, a combination of grief and joining other packs, so whatever was left over he put in storage in order to begin renovations and put it on the market. Scott asks how long it’s been for sale, and Peter admits he never followed through on making the listing.

Jackson is in awe when he finally sees the house. It’s not that he hasn’t seen houses like this before, far from it. He just can’t imagine how Derek, in his abandoned building complex, and Peter, in his bachelor pad, could have ever lived in a quaint place such as this.

Derek gives him a tour of the empty rooms, filling in details of what it used to look like before. They spend a long while standing in Derek’s old room, and Jackson comments how no one’s going to be able to shut up about “upgrading” from the loft to the house. Derek growls, and Jackson is like what’s your deal, jealous they’ll start thanking Peter instead of you?

Derek grabs him by the throat and slams him against a wall.

Jackson moans as Derek squeezes, going loose limbed as his dick stirs, unable to separate real anger from erotic play. Derek’s gruff like you’re _mine_ , and Jackson wheezes like yes, I’m yours, I never stopped being yours, I’ve got marks on my ass to prove it. Derek loosens his grip before going in for a possessive kiss with a lot of tongue.

It’s only when they break for air that Derek says he can’t stand the idea of Jackson preferring Peter to him. Jackson raises a brow like Peter’s doing us a favor by freeing up the loft, we don’t have to host events anymore, you know, back to having absolute privacy and not needing to air it out constantly.

Derek’s noticeably embarrassed by his outburst, and as soon as he catches sight of Jackson’s erection, Jackson’s treated to an apology blow job that more than makes up for the manhandling. He learns the house was built with thick, padded walls in order to minimize noise complaints between neighboring rooms.

The moment the rest of the pack is made privy to their new headquarters, they become very vocal about the privilege to have a pack _house_ ; Erica and Boyd are even considering moving in permanently. But the first step is getting the residence back to living standards, especially before senior year begins. This involves giving the main room a television and filling up the study with desks, bookshelves, and seating. They turn the basement into an entertainment room since it’s big enough to comfortably accommodate all fourteen pack members plus a billiards table.

Lydia takes on the role of interior decorator, with assistance from paid professionals and advice from Kira, whose dad taught her some pungsu-jiri, aka Korean feng shui.

Derek and Danny tackle everything technology related while Jackson and Aiden convert Cora’s former bedroom into a little gym.

Boyd lights up when he sees the garage, finally having the room to neatly arrange his collection of tools and start up the pet projects he’s been fantasizing about; Stiles joins him as they set out to rejuvenate Stiles’s Jeep and Boyd’s Honda.

Allison, who used to work at a library, organizes the study so books can actually be found, and she gets Isaac to enforce her rules because he has nothing better to do.

Scott takes it upon himself to load up the entertainment room with movies and video games, with very specific input when Lydia’s style tornado hits.

Peter’s there to feed everyone, basking in the attention of ravenous teenagers; he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love to show off. The kitchen used to be the hub where everyone gathered, and he learned to cook with his grandma, keeping at it with his cousin Sarah, who now owns a chain of restaurants.

Erica helps him set up the south-facing alcove where Aunt Becky used to keep her potted plants, and when she adds her cannabis, Peter lets her know of a guy who specializes in growing different strains.

Ethan assists with stocking up the pantry, asking a million questions until Peter just tells him exactly what to make Danny for their six month anniversary.

Everyone’s gradually getting used to the intimacy between Jackson and Peter. Such as when the two of them start making out in the kitchen while Peter does his thing and Jackson’s passing by to grab something from the fridge.

Scott and Isaac have the hardest time with it, whereas Derek resigns himself to witnessing Peter getting handsy with Jackson. Jackson eyes Peter like you didn’t offer the house to the pack just for the feel-good vibes, you’re here to bribe them into liking you and give yourself neutral territory to feel me up. Peter smirks like a man can want it all.

The final details are in sleeping arrangements, since everyone agrees that sleepovers will become inevitable.

Derek really wants to claim the master bedroom with its private bathroom, but he’s uncomfortable with the idea of using his parent’s former room. Stiles guesses it’ll be weird if he and Jackson take it instead, since Derek would want to visit, but Jackson doesn’t want to seem like he’s playing favorites; if he’s taking a room, he’s not sharing it. Peter supposes it’s only fair to give the room to Scott and Kira, then. Kira’s awkward about it because she’s waiting with Scott until everyone else makes their decision. The other Betas agree with Peter, so she and Scott humbly accept it.

The house is three stories tall, plus an attic, so there’s no shortage of options.

The moment Jackson sees the attic room, he wants it. It’s bigger than the master bedroom, and even though it doesn’t have a door to lock and it shares a bathroom with everyone else on the third floor, the wooden sloped ceiling makes the space feel more intimate, like it’s wrapping around him. The sky windows let in a lot of light, and the balcony door provides a pleasant breeze. He finds that he likes the rustic look, it reminds him he’s in the woods, and if he ever forgets, he can step outside to look out over the front yard.

Stiles is like we’ll get you one of those VIP rope barriers, except instead of it saying “VIP” it’ll be “Keep Out.” Jackson snorts, but it’s not a totally stupid idea.

He doesn’t comment when Stiles, Derek, and Peter all choose rooms on the third floor, conveniently near the stairs.

Isaac’s like so you want people walking in on you.

Jackson rolls his eyes since he expects most of the action to happen outside of his room. Besides, he’s never been a fan of locking himself in, so the guys would walk in on him anyway; at least this way they’ll be more conscious about invading his space. He emphasizes it’s not _his_ fault that Isaac’s sharing a bed with Allison and would need to come to his room if he wanted any action. He gets a screen to put between his bed and the stairs, though, for _some_ privacy.

Derek still can’t believe he’s back in his old room.

Everything’s different about the house from the furnishings to the inhabitants, but it’s home nonetheless. Loud, chaotic, full of hopes and dreams. And he’s at the core of it again, except this time he’s protecting the heart. Mom used to say it was okay that he was very particular about who he let into his life and that it’s right to hold tight to the people who mean the most. But everyone he’s ever loved he’s lost, and he’s become used to being alone, no worries about attaching to anyone if there’s no one around to attach to.

Or at least that’s how it’s been for years, before he met Stiles and Jackson. He cares too much about them and the people that have tagged along, including his uncle. It’d be a bigger tragedy to give up what happiness he’s found because of the fear of something worse. He can’t cut himself out, and maybe he doesn’t want to. He’s home again, and he has a second chance to make things right.


	7. Chapter 7

September is the start of senior year and the end of Jackson’s abundant free time.

During the week, the pack takes a right at the Pack house’s stairs to congregate in the study, and as the days progress, a corner is dedicated to a giant mass of blankets and pillows where they end up passing out instead of moving to bed.

There becomes an unspoken agreement that if anyone goes missing, it’s up to their partner to go looking for them, and if they’re both gone for too long, it means they’re hooking up in their room.

But in spite of everyone around Jackson getting senioritis, he refuses to fall behind, especially when there’s already a stigma against Omegas being able to keep up. That means packing his life into time blocks, and it’s ridiculous what he’s gotten himself into with four relationships, each vying for his attention.

Weekdays are when he spends most of his time with Stiles, who’s very keen on using orgasms as stress relief and knots as milestone rewards.

The issue is Stiles prefers his room at his dad’s place, which has the benefit of less people around but also happens to be built with the world’s thinnest walls.

Stiles is afraid of getting too attached to the Pack house since in a year they’ll all have to leave for college—which he realizes is a very privileged thing to fear since the pack is fortunate enough to remain together during the transition by all going to some university in the San Francisco area. Derek argues that the house is symbolic, a place they can always call home. And Jackson wholly agrees.

Jackson doesn’t really spend time in his room at his parent’s place anymore, even though he tells himself he should. But every time he’s there, he’s reminded that he’s not Alpha and this will never be his den.

He takes the worn teddy that Stiles gave him, the one with “I’m sorry” printed on it, and brings it to his room at the Pack house. He puts it on a shelf next to the “Oh-MEGA Love” teddy Peter once annoyed him with. It’s dumb how nice it feels seeing them lined up with the other stuff he’s brought over. Stiles calls him secretly sentimental; days later Jackson’s presented with Stiles’s dick with a bow on it.

Friday nights become date night with Isaac.

They either go out to a place Isaac is interested in, or they stay in Jackson’s attic room with a strict warning for no one to bother them. Sex is the only time Isaac is a hundred percent cooperative, practically melting whenever Jackson flips, tosses, or bends him into whatever position Jackson desires.

Jackson notes how Isaac is a cat: cuddly and affectionate as he lounges on you, asking for all your attention, but the second he’s done, he reminds you there’s teeth and claws on him. Allison laughs because it’s so true, and Isaac’s like why do you two always talk like I’m not here. Allison doesn’t think he’d like it very much if they talked about him when he _wasn’t_ around, and Isaac grudgingly agrees, though he insists that if he has to be a cat, he should be a tiger. Allison: “Anything you want, kitty.”

Saturdays continue to be Alpha day.

The loft loses the scent of pack and regains the potency of Alpha and Omega.

Jackson, Stiles, and Derek return to being indiscriminate about where they fuck, and the time spent not preparing the loft for guests is the time for Derek to have his fun with Stiles. They get themselves a safe word, and Jackson’s invited to prepare Stiles in advance. Derek secretly prepares himself too, for the off chance Stiles manages to top him, since expecting Stiles to always lose defeats the thrill of besting him. And because Jackson’s not into watching, Derek devises a way to keep him “entertained” on the sidelines while he wrestles Stiles into submission. He binds Jackson’s arms with the harness and programs an app-controlled vibrating butt plug to provide variety; Stiles submits a cock ring to keep Jackson stiff and keep him on the edge.

Jackson loves it and hates it at the same time, collapsing sideways on the bed as he squirms and whines. Derek knotted him earlier, and he can still feel it. But he’s also mesmerized by how relentless Stiles and Derek are with one another—punching, kicking, grabbing. He’s never seen Stiles this brutal or Derek so nimble.

At one point Stiles gets thrown, and the mattress bounces twice as Derek lunges after him. Stiles keeps on fighting even as Derek fucks into him, and Jackson groans, achingly hard from the plug and the ring. It’s a lot easier to be turned on by watching when there’s an extension of Stiles and Derek’s will taking his breath away and making him want more.

Somehow Stiles and Derek have enough adrenaline left from their match to bring their attention back to Jackson.

Stiles is flushed, back to his easy-going self, kissing Jackson and laughing; it’s so contagious Jackson can’t help but smile himself. Meanwhile, Derek’s pleased by his conquest and even more pleased by how patient Jackson’s been, making sure to finish him off with his hand and the plug.

The three of them wind up late for pack night, not wanting to smell too conspicuously of sex even if everyone knows what they’ve been up to.

Sundays are brunch with Peter.

The pack sleeps over at the house after a long night, and morning begins in slow waves as people wake up at different times. Peter’s an unapologetic morning person, whereas Jackson sleeps into noon. Peter uses that as an excuse to bring him breakfast in bed, and that ends up becoming their thing.

Eventually, Jackson admits he wouldn’t mind being woken up with sex, and Peter doesn’t disappoint. The man has a way of pressing up to him, finding his sensitive areas with his mouth and hands, so that even in half-awareness, Jackson’s wet and needy. And by the time he’s fully awake, he’s got Peter’s cock inside him and Peter wryly wishing him a good morning.

#

Stiles is conflicted because he’s developed the hots for Peter too, after one too many heated chess matches and Jackson’s stories of Peter being a gentle bastard. Jackson isn’t even surprised since he could tell Stiles was trying to live vicariously through him, and he’s like looks as though I’m not the only one who needs to get Peter out of his system.

They make sure to confront Derek about the dilemma because they’re not making the same mistake twice.

Derek has given up on anything making sense in his life, so he’s only concerned about getting his uncle into trouble for screwing with a minor, but that minor is also Peter’s Alpha, so Derek’s not even sure if it’d be considered statutory.

Stiles did his research and found that in the cases taken to court, it’s usually the Beta who’s under eighteen; whenever it was an underage Alpha, it was a _really_ underage Alpha who was very clearly being preyed upon. Stiles is thinking he can get away with being barely legal behind closed doors; it’s not as though he wants to date Peter, he just want to bang him.

Derek holds up his hand like you know what, if fucking my uncle is your new thing, can you at least spare me the details? Stiles assures him he’s only swapping notes with Jackson, and Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, not sure who’s going to cause more trouble, Stiles or Peter.

Peter just crosses his arms and smiles as Stiles comes by his apartment.

He’s kept the place since his college days because he wasn’t about to introduce every one-night stand to his family, which is convenient with Stiles intending to circumvent more laws—he hasn’t missed the way Stiles is with his nephew. Peter admires the audacity, even if he raises a brow like how do you know I’m even attracted to you?

Stiles is like I’ve dropped the low self-esteem, I know I’m Grade-A material, and you are totally eye fucking me right now and every time we play chess, so don’t even act like this is out of the blue.

Peter’s like well, then, I guess I have to give you the Alpha treatment.

Stiles ends up naked on Peter’s bed, but Peter’s not fucking him. Stiles would be annoyed if he wasn’t getting the most awesome massage in the history of massages.

He’s lying on his stomach as Peter methodically does his back, releasing so much tension that Stiles turns to mush. When Peter’s oiled hands move from his lower back to his ass cheeks, he fully expects some fingering action to begin, but instead, Peter works his magic on Stiles’s butt muscles and moves on to his legs.

Stiles is the epitome of tranquility by the time Peter asks him to flip over, and he’s fine with whatever Peter’s intending because this feels amazing and they haven’t even started fucking yet.

Which he says out loud, since his filter has powered down for the night and if Peter doesn’t like it, well, that’s his problem; which he also says out loud, and Peter snickers, continuing with kneading up his ankles and calves.

He sighs and closes his eyes when Peter finally goes for gold, those oily fingers pressing beneath his balls.

He waits for Peter to comment on him being already stretched, but when Peter doesn’t say a thing about why it’s so easy for two fingers to fit, Stiles has to broadcast it.

Peter’s like how industrious of you as he slowly moves his fingers in and out of Stiles. Stiles tries to crack a joke about probing, but he’s having a hard time forming words with the wrecked noises escaping his throat from Peter massaging his prostate, like really massaging it.

Stiles mewls and squirms as the same magic that unwound the knots in his back causes heat to build in his pelvis, those devilish fingers curled up and kneading at the sensitive bundle of nerves. His cock is stiff as steel, and he begs Peter to touch him when he realizes he’s too doped up on endorphins to do it himself.

Peter tells him to relax, that he’s not going to edge Stiles for long.

Stiles grumbles and accepts his fate, concentrating on the rising tide of pleasure. He’s not sure what’s happening when his cock spurts across his chest, but it’s like a valve’s been opened and everything must go. His ass pulses around Peter’s fingers as he gives in to the release.

When he returns from his out of body experience, he has newfound respect for Jackson and the prostate orgasms he get each and every time he’s knotted.

Stiles looks at Peter like don’t think this means you’re getting out of dick-in-ass sex with me, and Peter grins like I’d never cheat you out of the full package deal.

Stiles should have known better, though, as Peter rolls a condom on _him_.

He’s not sure whether Peter trusts Stiles had learned control over his knot or Peter’s ass is ready in case Stiles pops a knot in him. Peter’s capable of both, and Stiles isn’t about to stop the guy from sitting on his cock and riding him hard. Except Peter doesn’t give him any opening to take control of the fucking, and Stiles is beyond struggling against him. Peter even talks him down from a knot, so Stiles’s only complaint becomes when they can fuck again.

#

October arrives all too quickly and with it is Jackson’s heat.

He spends it at the loft, engulfed in everything that is Stiles and Derek. By the time it’s over, he’s embarrassed by the amount of times the phrase “I love you” leaves his mouth—when it’s not full—and more embarrassed when it’s not just directed at Stiles. Derek is pensive and distant afterwards.

Jackson thinks he’s ruined everything with his stupid heat melted brain. Stiles is like did you mean what you said, though? Jackson supposes yeah, and he’s not about to take it back. Stiles tells him to give Derek time to process.

Derek’s dilemma is actually that he wasn’t prepared for how right it felt hearing those words.

He’s known he cares about Jackson, enough to admit love on a pack level, but this is greater. He thinks he loves Jackson back, and Peter’s like of course you love him back, I could have told you that, and you love Stiles too, it’s possibly the only reason you’ve put up with his antics for this long. Derek glowers but can’t disagree; he’s secretly glad to hear Peter acknowledge the seriousness of his relationships, even if Peter’s getting some on the side. He has no idea how their arrangement hasn’t blown up in their faces, but he’s not about to poke holes in something that’s working.

Derek remembers to send Cora a Happy Birthday text as he always does in mid-October.

Peter suggests throwing her a party at the house, and Scott insists that’s exactly what they should do in order to welcome Cora into the pack.

Peter’s like no, she already has a pack, this would just be a party. He’d gotten in contact with one of his Alpha friends in San Francisco soon after it was clear Derek was cutting them out, something he didn’t have to do with Laura since she was able to find an NYC pack just fine on her own. Cora humored him by going along to meet the pack, and she clicked immediately with their Omega. The rest was paperwork making sure the Alpha and Omega became her new legal guardians, and it’s news to Derek who hasn’t heard a word about it from Cora in all this time.

Peter’s like have you considered it’s because you’ve never asked. Derek always asks Cora how she’s doing, but the topic of a pack never naturally came up, especially not while Derek was running from the very idea of forming one himself. He’s embarrassed by how little he knows about his own baby sister.

Cora was ten when the plane crashed. She ended up staying with Uncle Peter in his apartment, unable to stand the sight of the hollowed-out house. She’d been in a particularly numb and self-loathing state of mind at the time, which overcame her fear of the apartment being on the eleventh floor. Peter eventually insisted she needed a fresh start, which she understood was code for Peter wanting to return to his bachelor lifestyle. She hadn’t anticipated she’d instantly fall in love with the SF pack Peter introduced her to. She hasn’t regretted it since.

Derek has an easy time believing Cora when she says she and Peter chat over the phone at least once a week, and Peter visits her in SF a few times a month. Derek’s a bit ashamed he hasn’t done more than text her, but Cora’s like don’t worry about it, I’d have dropped off the face of the earth myself if Peter didn’t constantly prod me, he even promised he’d keep an eye on you even if you’d never speak to him again. Derek finds himself sympathizing with his uncle and the lengths he’s gone through to keep Derek and Cora happy in their own ways.

It’s almost a relief when he realizes he still loves his uncle in spite of everything.

He tries to update Cora about his life but stumbles over trying to explain his relationship status, and Cora’s like I’m seventeen, there’s nothing you can tell me that I haven’t heard before, Uncle Peter’s made sure of it.

Derek’s aghast, but Cora appreciates that Peter doesn’t censor himself like all the other adults in her life. Uncle Peter treats her like a fellow adult, so she’s become accustomed to his hedonistic tendencies. What she’s not used to is the idea of Derek being okay with sharing when she’s always pinned him as the sensitive jealous type, not that she’s going to question something that puts a smile on Derek’s face, as long as she doesn’t have to hear their incest stories.

Peter snipes how she’s blown his cover before he’s had a chance to warm Derek up to the idea, and Cora snorts, punching her awful uncle.

Stiles has to intervene before Derek murders Peter, explaining they have the right to their terrible inside jokes at his expense.

While Derek and Cora try to smooth over seven years of infrequent contact, Scott takes Stiles aside to ask what’s going on between him and Peter.

Scott hasn’t missed the side-long glances, and he’s worried Derek’s gonna kick Peter out. Stiles assures him it’s been sorted out with Derek, no fighting this time, though the pack may need to be debriefed on it in case Peter starts getting handsy with him. Scott groans like dude, I get that Jackson has needs, but why are you getting involved? Stiles figures he’s got needs as well, they’re just different, and it’s not his fault he and Jackson happen to be attracted to the same people, probably means they’re really in sync or something.

Scott warily glances at Isaac, and Stiles goes red like I’d punch him before we even got anywhere, it’s only Jackson and Allison who can tolerate Isaac for long periods of time. Scott presses his lips tight, not wanting to admit he’s been spending more time with Isaac lately, but he goes out of his way to clarify Isaac’s only harsh because he’s used to anticipating pain and that inside him there’s someone very loyal and dutiful. Stiles figures if he squints hard enough he’d see it too.

As the night progresses, Derek winds up in the basement playing billiards with Cora, and Isaac disappears with Allison.

Jackson and Stiles sneak up to Stiles’s room for some one-on-one time of their own. They get right to kissing and stripping clothes, dropping to the bed so Stiles could climb over Jackson to get his mouth on his cock and fingers in his hole. Jackson spreads his legs, torn between which way he wants to get fucked first, even though Stiles reminds him they’re gonna go for more than one round.

There’s a knock at the door, and they both freeze. Jackson slips under the covers while Stiles pulls on his boxers to speak to whoever’s disturbing them.

Peter’s standing there looking like he owns the place, which he technically does. Stiles cracks the door open slightly, complaining there’s _supposed_ to be an understanding that Stiles’s room is Stiles-time.

Peter raises a sly brow like is that a no to a threeway?

Stiles looks to Jackson, who half-expected this ever since Stiles got together with Peter. Stiles is very tempted, and he calculates that if Derek’s okay with them being with Peter individually, then this shouldn’t need another stamp of approval.

Jackson’s like the real question is which way is the threeway. Peter doesn’t actually have a preference; he saw an opening, and he took it.

He stands inside the room as Stiles and Jackson negotiate, which leads to the confession that Jackson’s been itching for a way to fuck while being fucked. Peter sees how Jackson wouldn’t be able to do much with Derek overpowering him, and Stiles seems to have his issues with Isaac. Jackson decides he wants Stiles to rides him while Peter’s in his ass. Stiles’s like if we find the right tempo, we can make a train. Peter seriously doubts they’d enjoy it without plenty of practice and none of them are in a practicing mood.

Jackson lies on his back on the edge of the bed, his feet planted on the floor, as Stiles straddles him, lining up Jackson’s cock with his ass and pushing down with a satisfied groan until he’s fully seated.

Stiles is as tight and persistent as always, rolling his hips and making ridiculous faces while he gets used to Jackson inside him. Jackson pulls Stiles down so they could kiss and makes a guttural sound as Peter lifts his legs, pumping his cock into him.

Jackson wraps his legs around Peter, only getting wetter when Peter starts running a hand up Stiles’s back and commenting on how delicious Stiles looks with his greedy ass consuming Jackson’s cock.

Jackson’s very much gone from this world as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he bites his lip so he doesn’t come before Stiles and Peter are even close to done themselves.

Stiles kisses Jackson’s jaw like I will never not love how hot you are when you’re wrecked, baby.

Jackson finds himself preening a bit, and then he fucking yowls as Peter’s cock rubs at his prostate just right.

Peter grins like yeah, I knew you’d love this, baby.

Jackson stirs out of his haze to object to Peter calling him baby when that’s solely Stiles’s thing. Stiles makes a triumphant whooping noise, and Peter sniggers like I’m here to please, _sweetheart_.

In the end, Jackson’s ego is not enough to stop him from coming between Stiles bearing down on him and Peter plowing his insides.

Stiles strokes himself as he keeps rocking on Jackson’s spent but still semi-hard cock, and it’s enough for him to coat Jackson’s chest in cum. Stiles drops to the side of Jackson, both of them breathing hard.

But Peter’s not done yet, and he pulls out, his cock rigid and coated in shiny slick. He licks his lips before pushing Jackson’s legs up higher, exposing his wet hole so Peter could bend forward, tongue swiping at the opening. Jackson grips the sheets, straining as Peter sucks and probes, lapping up his slick only to create more.

Stiles slides down the mattress, dropping to the floor beside Peter and taking cock in his mouth. Peter growls but doesn’t stop him, not until he’s at the edge, yanking Stiles away by the hair and slamming back into Jackson, making his sloppy hole even sloppier.

Satisfied with his claim, Peter backs off and gives Jackson a chance to finally breathe. He knows he went a little far this time, but Jackson would object if he didn’t like it. And Peter’s finding it too enjoyable not letting Stiles have his way. Which isn’t entirely true—Peter will give the young Alpha exactly what he wants, but only once Stiles earns it.

Before he leaves, he makes sure the two of them know Jackson doesn’t always have to be in the middle. He’d love to see Stiles pounded from both ends, and Jackson could even have first choice of hole. Stiles pants, and Peter knows he has him.

With Peter gone, Jackson and Stiles cuddle up on the bed with Jackson’s face tucked into Stiles’s shoulder.

Peter’s cum leaks from his ass, and he’s restless from the man’s teasing. Stiles is restless too, but it’s from being denied; he thought he finally had a shot at making Peter lose control. He has a sinking feeling Peter will continue to deny him until he just accepts whatever Peter has to give. Jackson’s like damn, he’s got you wrapped around his finger. Stiles whines like I know, and I keep coming back for more, the guy makes me stupidly horny no matter what we end up doing. He then climbs on top of Jackson like at least with you we can get what we want, when we want it.

Jackson loves Stiles, the way he kisses him, the way he holds him, the way his cock feels when he fucks into him. There’s a filthy squelch with each thrust, and he’s practically begging for Stiles’s knot when it begins to swell.

Jackson doesn’t have a chance to process why the knot feels so enormous when he thrashes, the orgasm hitting him harder than it’s ever hit with Stiles before. Stiles goes through his own intense realization as their eyes meet and they’re like shit, it’s too reminiscent of their first time knotting. They clasp at one another as they ride it out, crying out far louder than the walls were built to withstand.

When it’s over, and they’re able to collapse onto the pillows, Jackson notes how much Stiles’s knot felt like Derek’s. Stiles doesn’t have a point of comparison, but he agrees that Jackson’s responsiveness was at a higher level, which probably did a feedback loop to elevate everything Stiles felt too.

There’s another knock at the door, and they both groan, too tired to make themselves decent for the intruder.

Derek stares at them like what the fuck are you two up to, we heard you all the way in the basement.

Stiles laughs because Jackson getting fucked by Peter must have amplified his hormones or something because holy shit, man, I’ve only ever heard Jackson moan that hard on a knot with you.

Derek’s face reddens as he rubs it, wishing he could bleach out the idea of Peter fucking Jackson so hard that he got extra sensitive to knots.

Jackson’s sure it wasn't _how_ Peter fucked him as much as what he left behind when he was finished. Derek holds his hands up for mercy, and Stiles grins like hey, Jackson, wanna test this with Isaac and see if it does anything for Derek? Jackson’s weirdly into the idea, but he’s also scared of what extra sensitivity would look like with Derek, who’s envious enough to wish to see how Stiles’s new scheme would play out.

Jackson catches Isaac later that week during a particularly lull study session. It’s less sleazy than using Isaac during their date night, and it gives him an excuse to separate Isaac from Scott. Besides, Isaac always finds excuses to skip doing homework, and he easily takes Jackson up on the offer to get laid.

Jackson makes sure to take care of him, just so Isaac can never say he had a terrible time being used. Except Jackson gets so into Isaac coming on his “knot” that he forgets he’s supposed to be staying at the loft that night.

Isaac’s wrung out and curled up in Jackson’s arms, falling asleep, when Stiles texts him. Jackson tells him the plan is off as Isaac mutters something incoherent. He kisses the top of Isaac’s head and holds him closer.

It takes two weeks before things finally go according to plan, and it’s only because Isaac doesn’t have time for more than an exchange of blowjobs before needing to return to the essay he’s been procrastinating on.

Derek doesn’t hold it against Jackson since he understands Jackson’s developing feelings for Isaac and this scheme was asking a lot out of him. Even Stiles concedes that getting away with this without severely pissing Isaac off was slim and Jackson’s good for keeping it natural.

Stiles’s not sure what to expect when Derek and Jackson get going.

Jackson’s on his stomach, his hips supported by a pillow, when Derek knots him. Stiles anticipates a wail or something equally explosive, but there’s only a quiet gasp. He sidles up to Derek like what’s happening.

Derek breathes hard, mouth agape, and instead of answering, he plasters his chest to Jackson’s back, rocking his hips as he kisses at Jackson’s shoulder while Jackson sighs and pants. Stiles sits with a confused boner that he inevitably takes care of while he waits for Derek and Jackson to get out of their zone.

Derek’s at a loss for words when his knot subsides and he instinctively grabs a bottle of water for Jackson.

He warns Stiles not to poke Jackson, who’s still out of it. He then explains that Jackson’s response to him _is_ amplified, but into the headspace Jackson gets when he’s tied up and gagged. Stiles is like whoa, what do you think would happen if Jackson were with Isaac _and_ Peter before getting with us… I mean me, since you’d never touch him after Peter.

Derek shivers at the thought, and not because of Peter this time; he suspects the only level “higher” is Jackson’s heat, and it’d be cruel to put him through that outside a proper heat.

Jackson rolls to his back and starts laughing at how ridiculous everything’s become.


	8. Chapter 8

The previous year, Scott hosted Thanksgiving at his place. It’d been a potluck, and that’d been nearly overwhelming for him.

This year, with a far bigger pack, he’s completely out of his depth at the Pack house. He’s thankful for Derek and Peter, who’ve dealt with worse. The Hale relatives used to congregate at the Hale house, so Derek and Peter have plenty of experience dealing with large crowds. Derek always helped his mom and dad with keeping a modicum of order, taking his duties seriously, anything to have a reason to avoid small talk. Peter was the opposite, thriving on the chaos and starting up conversations with anyone foolish enough to enter the kitchen area.

Peter has been anticipating the event since Halloween, exactly four days after his birthday, when he’d spent the night out with Jackson.

He takes the time to prepare the menu, order the turkey, clean out the fridge, freezing dough and stock and whatever else he’ll need in advance. Peter even gets Erica and Ethan to help him in the kitchen while Lydia’s put in charge of the seating chart. And no one questions Derek’s command as he delegates tasks—moving furniture, decorations, table setting, post-meal entertainment, etc—making sure everyone’s too busy to be causing trouble.

Between Derek and Peter, the pack becomes one well-oiled Thanksgiving-making machine. Cora spends this Thanksgiving away from her pack because it’s the first big event since Derek and Peter started talking again. Family of the other pack members arrive as well, some stay for dinner while other either stick around for appetizers before leaving for their own pack’s dinner or arrive after dinner just to drink and schmooze.

Scott accepts any food brought by guests and has Isaac help him plate it, trying his best to keep Isaac company, who’s the only one in the pack without any family at all. Unless Allison’s mom and dad count, since they’re unusually comfortable calling him “son,” something they never even tried with Scott.

In the middle of all this, Stiles confiscates the TV remote so no one can change the channel on the football game his dad watches religiously. When it becomes clear that Boyd’s dad and Stiles’s dad are rooting for opposite teams, Stiles starts a betting pool in order to diffuse the tension and giving everyone a stake in the game.

Isaac can’t help but think of his father as he gets surrounded by thirteen other families coming and going. He didn’t used to dread Thanksgiving. Back when his mom was still around, he used to believe his dad was a harsh but decent guy. Then his mom died of disease and his older brother died on duty in Iraq—or that’s the story; he doesn’t want to think about the possibility of his father being a psychopath on top of an abuser. He just knows that Thanksgiving—any holiday, really—meant his father would go berserk if the turkey was even a little dry or the mashed potatoes a tiny over-salted. Isaac was buying ready-made stuff, so he had no control over the process. His father still treated it like Isaac had purposefully sabotaged their meal.

The previous year was his first Thanksgiving on his own, and he’d relied on Allison to get through it without breaking down. This year, he’s got both Allison and Scott watching his back, and then there’s Jackson, being as unapologetic about having two boyfriends as having two Alphas. Isaac doesn’t overlook how Peter’s left out of the equation, like a dirty secret, and Isaac smiles to himself for it.

After stuffing their faces on a million pounds of food, there forms an eight-player game of Mario Kart and a six-player game of pool in the basement.

The rest of the people either sit around watching the football game or milling around chit-chatting.

At one point, Boyd and Aiden swoop in to take Scott’s and Isaac’s places in Mario Kart after the two wind up with the lowest scores.

Scott goes looking for Kira and finds her sitting with Danny, who’s explaining football to her as she tries keeping up with what’s happening on the screen. Isaac takes a seat beside Jackson on the carpet, and Jackson pulls him in closer. It’s stranger than usual with Stiles pressed up to the other side of Jackson and the three of them looking like an item.

Scott turns to go to the kitchen to get a drink when he bumps into Allison.

Her dimpled smile is gorgeous as always, and he feels terrible for even considering the option of bringing her back into his life. But when he last spoke to Kira about “open relationships,” she’d said she loves how liberating it must be to not have to give up one person to be with another. Scott wondered if that’s something Kira was into, and Kira’d been like I’m into anything that works for the pack. Scott regrets the reasons he broke things off with Allison, and he feels like maybe with the new rules, they could create something new too.

Isaac gets into an argument with Stiles about whether the football referee made the right call or not, and Isaac’s too tired to put his all into it.

He leaves the party to nap off his food coma, but when he enters his room, he finds Allison and Scott making out.

He’s judgmental but apathetic since Allison’s always been open about struggling with her lingering feelings for Scott, who is apparently no longer unavailable. Scott asks him not to spread this among the rest of the pack, not until they make sense of it themselves; Scott’s even asked Kira not to go searching for him.

Isaac doesn’t really care since, he just wants a place to sleep, and he’s considering Jackson’s room when Allison stops him.

Allison hasn’t missed the way Scott and Isaac look at each other, and since Scott’s got permission from Kira, she suggests the two of them try to see where things lead. She points out that Isaac has always wanted to know what a knot feels like, and this is a potential opportunity.

Scott’s conflicted by how much the idea turns him on, and Isaac’s more concerned about whether he can take the knot without tearing something.

Isaac’s not about to deny that he’s thought about Scott. Scott took him into his pack and has cared about him unconditionally. It’s practically a privilege to get to fuck him. But Isaac guesses Jackson wouldn’t approve, and that bums him out until he remembers Jackson never asked _his_ permission on Peter. Jackson only answers to his Alphas, and Scott is Isaac’s Alpha. Isaac only has to answer to Allison and Scott, and they’re both gazing at him like they’re ready to make an Isaac sandwich.

There’s at least one portion of him that’s no longer sleepy, and he’s ready for whatever prep is necessary to feel Scott inside him.

#

Jackson wakes up to a quiet house. Most of the pack stayed up late into the night just because they can.

Jackson wound up in Derek’s room, and they’d mainly slept away the weariness of a long day. The two of them take their time coming down for coffee, meeting up with the rest of the pack members trickling into the living room with its stack of muffins on the coffee table.

When Isaac come down, however, he beelines to the fridge, filling up an entire plate with leftovers.

Jackson’s too familiar with post sex-marathon munchies to not take notice. And even if he wasn’t, last night Isaac disappeared for a nap he never returned from and right now he has an undeniable wobble to his step. Allison follows soon after, bright and smiley, which confirms Jackson’s deduction.

What doesn’t make sense is how Kira’s already up, looking like she had plenty of rest, but Scott’s entering after Allison, drowsy and disheveled.

Jackson hugs Isaac from behind while Isaac waits on the microwave.

Isaac flinches when Jackson presses too close to his ass, and Jackson quips how more than Isaac’s stomach got stuffed last night. Isaac ducks his head and grins, still running on afterglow from his overdue sandwich.

Jackson raises a brow because if Isaac’s answering innuendo with innuendo, then there was a third person involved, and blood roars in his ears the second he pieces it together.

He steps away from Isaac, disgusted at the very notion that he’s been touched by Scott.

Isaac doesn’t get how being with Scott affects what he has with Jackson, but Jackson’s like I thought I was your Alpha, what’s even the point of our role-play if you have a real Alpha?

Isaac’s confused like Scott’s always been my real Alpha, so what, I can have two Alphas too, besides I’ve always wanted to feel a real knot, nothing’s stopping us from still fake knotting.

Something breaks inside of Jackson.

The illusion they’ve built—the feeling of possession boiling in his veins—it’s all been so he could forget what he’s really become: just another Omega for the pack to use. Isaac never gave a shit about him. He’d just been desperate for Jackson’s touch, grabbing at the opportunity to explore what it’s like to be an Omega to an Alpha. And now he doesn’t have to pretend anymore.

Jackson snaps at him like you don’t need fake knots now that you’re a real leg-spreading, knot-for-a-brain _Omega_.

Kira overhears their shouting, and she turns to Scott like wait, you had sex with Isaac, _why would you do that_? Scott meekly shrugs like I figured since you’re okay with the whole sharing thing, you wouldn’t mind if I restarted things with Allison, and not including Isaac just felt wrong.

Kira goes pale like what are you talking about? Scott reminds her of their conversation about open relationships, and Kira gasps because she’d assumed it’d been another general conversation since Scott’s always worried about it affecting their pack dynamics.

Allison sucks in a sharp breath as she realizes what she’s gotten herself and Isaac into.

Jackson storms out of the kitchen, and next thing Scott knows he’s on the ground with a bloody nose.

Jackson hisses down at him like you can keep Isaac, a _real_ Alpha such as yourself deserves a real Omega such as him.

Jackson goes to leave when Stiles intercepts him, whispering something that Jackson nods to before slamming the door on his way out.

Kira breaks down crying, and Stiles turns to Derek, whispering something else before Derek offers to drive her home.

Allison gives Scott a disapproving glare before shaking her head and heading upstairs. Stiles then sighs at Scott like I love you man, but I can’t help you here, go home and have your mom check your nose. Scott gets up on his own and quickly cleans the blood in the bathroom before leaving on his motorbike.

Stiles finds Isaac in the kitchen, slumped on the floor with his knees drawn up to his forehead.

Isaac jumps when Stiles puts a hand on his shoulder, and Stiles gives him a meaningful look like you wanna talk to your actual second Alpha about this clusterfuck you got yourself into? Isaac shakes his head, and Stiles’s like I get you don’t respect me, but why the hell would you crush Jackson’s heart like that, _knowing_ Jackson’s always wanted to be Alpha? He adds how the role-play was the closest thing Jackson ever get to Alpha status, and he took it very seriously.

Isaac grunts like if he really did, he wouldn’t has ignored my input about Peter just because I’m Beta. Stiles flails his arms like you can’t hold his actual Omeganess over his head like that, and besides, what’s wrong with Peter that Jackson shouldn’t be with him—and don’t say age. Isaac insists there’s something fishy about the guy, and Stiles agrees but he’s starting to believe the fishiness is an act because the man just went out of his way to feed over thirty people—with recipes Derek’s confirmed were from Peter’s honest-to-god grandmother—and if that’s part of some long-term con, then damn, the guy deserves every bit of respect for his dedication to the craft. Peter, who’s been quietly listening in while leaning on the door frame to the study, appreciates the praise.

#

Jackson heads directly to Stiles’s place as Stiles suggested he should.

His mind is a flurry of emotion as he burrows under Stiles’s covers, hating how much Stiles’s scent calms him down. He’s later woken up by Stiles, who makes his presence known by climbing on top of Jackson and pressing his chest to Jackson’s back. Jackson feels used, all because he’s a hormonal Omega who’s good for nothing but a nice fuck. Stiles nuzzles him like give yourself a break, Isaac’s an expert at being a condescending jerk. Jackson knows there’s truth in there, though. Stiles is like even if there is, you just broke-up with a boyfriend of more than three months, let’s tackle the existential matters once you’re less heartbroken.

Jackson knows Stiles is right, and Stiles’s like I’m always right, baby. Jackson surrenders to the stupid endearment being their stupid meaningful thing. But he’s concerned about whether he’s using Stiles as a replacement for Isaac. Stiles doesn’t think so if Jackson’s with him for him, even if it’s instigated by Isaac. Jackson’s head hurts from Stiles’s logic, and Stiles ruffles his hair, telling him to stop thinking.

Jackson mopes the rest of the day, needing darkness and silence and Stiles.

They try to play a movie but between the glaring screen and the sharp noise, Jackson ends up under the covers. Stiles finds it unbelievably cute, and he’s fine if they just hang out and talk. Jackson adds they could fuck, and Stiles is up for it, in more than one way, but he asks if knotting is off the table since he knows that’ll definitely feel good for both of them.

Jackson doesn’t want to be reminded of Isaac or of being Omega, but he could use the orgasms. Stiles promises not to judge him more than he already does, and Jackson scoffs, supposing he could get into it as long as neither of them dwells on the mechanics.

Stiles is grateful he’s allowed to take care of his baby when he’s feeling his shittiest.

Something about the mellow mood causes the knotting to feel mellow too. Stiles doesn’t mind since it lets him smoothly ride the high, giving him a chance to be tender and reassuring as he fucks into Jackson. It reminds him of their heat sex, the way Jackson clutches him while making the most precious sounds. Jackson’s desperate for affection, for a reminder that he’s loved. And Stiles can give it to him. He’s ready and willing to help Jackson through his slump, and it’s not like he doesn’t get his own release out of the deal.

Jackson feels bad about not wanting Derek’s company.

Stiles reminds him Derek’s not exactly angst-friendly and Jackson can probably sense it on an instinctive level. Jackson can’t deny it’d be incredibly selfish to cry about a break-up when Derek’s lost so much more. Stiles mentions he told Derek he’ll handle things so that Jackson could have a chance to properly sulk. That makes Jackson feel pathetic, but Stiles is like you’ll get over it—all of it.

They close the blinds and keep the lights low as they take lunch and dinner in the room.

Stiles’s dad drops off containers of leftovers by the door so he doesn’t disturb them, as per Stiles’s instructions. Afterwards, Jackson tucks his head against Stiles’s side and dozes off, arm draped over Stiles’s lap as Stiles absently pets him. Stiles remains seated, a pillow pressed up to the headboard as he sends and receives texts, music playing in his ears.

It’s jarring how tranquil it is in his room versus the chaos happening outside.

He gets apologies from Scott, which he can’t accept until Scott sorts through whatever the hell he wants from his relationships because Stiles is sure Kira’s gonna leave him on the third strike.

Then there’s Allison, who only contacts him because Jackson’s phone is off. She tries to take full responsibility for the situation, not just for believing Scott was suddenly available but also for getting so caught up in moment she didn’t consider talking with Jackson before involving Isaac, who’d been fine with leaving until she coaxed him into joining. She’d figured Isaac was never going to get a threesome with her and Jackson, so they should jump on the opportunity with Scott, since it was clear as day that Isaac and Scott wanted a taste of each other. She’s ashamed she hurt Jackson with her oversight, and if he needs to be mad at someone it should be her. Stiles appreciates her eagerness, but Scott and Isaac shouldn’t be absolved of their share of the damage.

According to Erica, Isaac’s feeling stupid for buying into their role-play, convinced Jackson doesn’t want him as much as he wants to be Alpha. Isaac still doesn’t get what he did wrong, citing Jackson’s distaste for Scott is the same as his distaste for Peter, so it’s unfair that one’s allowed and the other isn’t.

Stiles also texts with Derek, who asks how Jackson’s doing. Stiles estimates they should give Jackson another day or so of moping before hauling his ass to the loft. Derek’s wondering if he can just visit them, but Stiles is firm on Jackson needing his space, assuring Derek that Jackson will seek him out once he’s done wallowing. Derek can’t help being worried, but he trusts Stiles and knows Jackson’s in good hands.

Jackson’s never felt this tired since he’d been on anti-anxiety meds.

At least with his heat, he’s exhausted from all the fucking, but here, he’s drained whether he fucks or not. He keeps having dreams where the pack leaves him for one reason or another. It starts with them siding with Scott and Isaac, then it morphs into them realizing a second Omega is redundant. There are the ones where Stiles gets sick of him, often paired with Derek finally fed up with sharing. Occasionally, his Omega gene shuts off completely, which leaves him as a Beta who’s unwelcome unless he stays with Lydia, except Lydia doesn’t want him anymore.

The worst dreams are when he finally becomes the Alpha he’s always fantasized he could be. He’s exiled from the pack—and his friends—and forced to start a new pack from scratch. And while everyone acknowledges his greatness, they’re all too intimidated to join with him. Jackson’s isolation sometimes lasts the entire dream, other times he’s constantly seeking an Omega who’s just out of reach. If he ever encounters an Omega, he’s either rejected outright or discovers they’re a walking stereotype, hanging on to his every word without an opinion of their own, mindless in life and in sex.

Regardless of the outcome, he’s never allowed to be satisfied, and he wakes with a hole in his heart.

Jackson’s spooning Stiles as he naps for the millionth time.

Stiles doesn’t want to move from the comfy position, but he’s also wide awake and needing mental stimulation. He starts up a game on his phone, causing Jackson to rustle behind him. He waits for Jackson to say “Screen,” a codeword meant for Stiles to direct his attention back to Jackson. It’s really meant for him to stop being hyper-vigilant about Jackson’s every fidget and groan.

They’re into Jackson’s second day of despair, and Jackson’s described enough of his shitty dreams for Stiles to sympathize with the sour mood Jackson consistently wakes up to. Stiles’s solution, of course, is to fix it with his dick, and Jackson responds the best when the dick also has a knot, particularly after the dreams that make him appreciative having Stiles in his life.

Monday arrives and they both take a sick day from school.

Stiles has tried to moderate the knotting, but he guesses he’d overestimated how many times he can go per day outside of Jackson’s heat. His gland stops reacting to Jackson’s sweet ass, and Jackson decides this is a sign for them to return to the real world. Stiles is like it was good while it lasted, we should do another sex-vacation in the future, maybe less angst and more skinny dipping.

They head to Derek’s place since school is still out of the question.

On the way there Jackson’s hit with a longing for Derek that’s as bone-deep as it’d been for Stiles these few days. Stiles is like, yeah, the part that wants a knot.

The drive becomes tense as both of them become increasingly agitated. Jackson’s vibrating with nerves by the time they’re greeted at the loft.

Derek looks between the two of them, both disheveled and reeking of sex. He puts aside his judgment until after Jackson, who practically throws himself at him, is taken care of.

Stiles nods like I’ll just be over here, go do your thing.

Derek takes Jackson to bed, getting right to it as he pulls Jackson’s pants to his knees and bends him over for a rough fuck. Jackson whines as Derek’s knot grazes his insides, the muscles refusing to tighten around it. Derek’s not about to hurt Jackson if he’s unable to lock the knot, but Jackson keeps trying to force it.

Derek’s knot subsides far before Jackson’s ready to give up. Derek sees this is going down a bad path, and he goes for restraining Jackson to calm him down. In a frenzy, Jackson knocks the leather out of Derek’s hands, then realizes what he’s done and breaks down crying, refusing any more of Derek’s touch.

Derek leaves Jackson to confront Stiles about whatever it was they’d been doing for the past two days.

He finds Stiles by the entrance, at the same spot Derek’s left him. Stiles has slid down the wall, sobbing into his arms and knees. Derek is at a loss as he goes for broke and throws Stiles over his shoulder. Next he grabs Jackson around the waist, dragging him off the bed and to the bathroom.

Derek had been expecting them after Stiles’s texts, and so there’s a tub ready for what he thought would be relaxing.

He drops both of them in, clothes and all.Then he wedges himself between them so they’re both partially on top of him, and he holds them tight to his chest. It stops the crying and trembling on both their ends. There’s an extended period of silence, and then there’s Stiles’s hand lifting to caress Jackson’s cheek. Stiles feels he’s failed Jackson; Jackson feels unbalanced and raw. Derek finds out about their sex-a-thon, and he isn’t the least bit surprised they’re both wrecks because, knots aside, they’ve been fucking for nearly two days, of course their bodies are going to demand a break. Jackson doesn’t get why he’s still craving it, though. Derek thinks it’s not the physical knot that Jackson wants, which, unfortunately, brings up the breakup with Isaac and the mental knot that’d being snagged. Derek feels guilty for conceding to Stiles shouldering the responsibility on his own.

Derek does more damage-control as Stiles removes his soggy clothes and shoes and nearly having a breakdown when he realizes his phone went in the water too. Derek promises to take care of it, so all Stiles has to do is wash up and dress in spare clothes.

Stiles reluctantly asks for some alone time, which involves cocooning himself in a blanket, eating Chinese food and watching movies really loudly on the flat screen. So Derek submerges Stiles’s phone in some spare rice and silica before turning his attention back to Jackson, who’s too numb and aloof for anything, but Derek figures they can try the wax play Jackson’s been hesitant about for weeks, ever since Derek dripped a bit on his arm to give him an idea of the pain.

Derek has Jackson undress, lie on his stomach, and hold the bars on the headboard.

In the meantime, he gets out the soy wax candles he got for the occasion and slowly drips wax from the top of Jackson’s back to the bottom of his ass. Jackson knows by now that the sharp pain doesn’t blemish his skin, but he still struggles to focus on his breathing, unable to anticipate where the pain will strike next. It definitely snaps him out of his haze as it lights his nerves up, pushing alertness back into him. It also gets him horny, his skin a bright pink under the cooled wax.

Derek wants to linger, but he checks on Stiles first.

Stiles is in a mood he can’t explain. At least he had the sense to tell Derek to order Chinese as soon as they got in the Jeep; he’s really sick of leftovers. But he can’t seem to make himself comfortable no matter how he contorts on the sofa, his limbs buzzing with an energy that makes him a bit shaky.

He’s sitting cross-legged, watching the Avengers, with a cup of wonton soup in hand when his fingers loosen on the plastic container and the soup comes splashing over him, the blanket, and the cushions. He stares at it, his gut clenching as he’s reminded of how useless of an Alpha he is.

Derek finds Stiles crying into his hands with spilled soup around him and quickly realizes he’s out of his depth, unable to handle two high-strung teens at the same time.

He grits his teeth and calls Peter, dreading Peter’s cavalier attitude. To his surprise, Peter gets right to asking what’s wrong, assuming Derek would never contact him unless it was a last resort. Derek gives him a vague summary, tells him to hurry, and does his best to help Stiles while he waits. He also checks back on Jackson, who’s on edge and asking what’s taking Derek so long.

Peter arrives as fast as he can. Even so, Derek’s already running about like a chicken without its head.

Peter promises to take care of Stiles, and Derek leers at him, assuming he’ll take advantage. Peter rolls his eyes and takes out a chess board. Derek eases up, and Peter urges him to return to Jackson.

Peter sits by Stiles, noting the fatigued bags under his watery eyes. Stiles stares at him as Peter prepares the board, unwinding once Peter starts telling an asinine story that begs for snarky remarks. Once they start playing, it’s apparent Stiles’s head isn’t in the game, but Peter goes easy on him since this is just a means to an end.

Back in the bedroom, Derek tries the leather binds again. Jackson accepts them this time, feeling Derek’s presence with each breath. Derek kisses him before securing the gag and pushing Jackson back onto his stomach. He fucks him quick and hard, refusing Jackson a knot all while angling himself to hit Jackson’s prostate with every thrust. Jackson eventually comes from Derek’s cock alone, the release satisfying the frustration that’s been pent up for hours.

Jackson sags as the last of his energy is spent.

It’s a good tired, grounded in Derek’s hold over him, mentally and physically. He soaks up Derek’s reassuring affection, ready to fall back asleep, but in one last move, Derek asserts his authority by removing the binds and gag before spooning Jackson and letting him pass out.

Derek wakes to the sound of Stiles’s moaning.

He gently gets out of bed before darting across the loft to give Peter a piece of his mind.

Just as he’s about to get close, Stiles’s is like fuuuck, do that again. Derek growls as he makes his presence known, unwilling to peer around the backrest to witness Peter fucking Stiles.

Stiles pops up, smiling and glowing, with a comment how he won chess so he got to make a demand.

Derek’s confusion takes on a new level as he realizes Peter’s fully dressed and Stiles is only missing his shirt.

Stiles is pretty sure Peter let him win because there’s no way his strategy was any good. He figures Peter was curious what Stiles would ask for if he won. And, ordinarily, that would involve sex, but Stiles’s dick is on strike. He goes for the next best thing, and he doesn’t regret a moment of Peter’s massage. He’s convinced Peter made a deal with the devil because there’s no way the guy should be able to make him feel so high with a simple back rub.

Of course, Derek has to interrupt, and Stiles supposes he can reconvene with Peter at another time. Peter flexes his fingers and asks about the Jackson situation. Derek’s confident he’s got it handled, and he grudgingly thanks Peter for helping out.

Stiles wants to check on Jackson, but Derek denies him access, needing Stiles to stop overextending himself. Peter volunteers to check in Stiles’s stead, and Stiles can live with the compromise.

Jackson’s curled up in bed, awake and listening in to everything.

He sits with Peter, lamenting how he put Stiles and Derek through the grinder like that. He doesn’t mind being Omega when he’s with them, but with everyone else… he just wants to know if what he had with Isaac was ever real.

Peter can’t answer that, but he’s like Omegas are conditioned to feel like highly prized pets, it’s what keeps them in their place, but when it comes down to it, if Alphas are the sword, Omegas are the shield. He recalls how Talia used to say her word was only as strong as George’s conviction. And he guesses Scott’s only effective because Kira’s always attuned with everyone’s needs. He believes Jackson’s shying away from the very thing that gives him power—in the giving of himself.

Jackson can’t dispute how between his money, his connections, and his body, he’s secured his pack of outsiders with a home and a bunch of second chances. Peter’s like exactly, you’re a better Omega than you give yourself credit, you know how to make people feel indebted to you.

Jackson kisses Peter like you’re welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't even ask how religion works in an A/B/O verse. I have a thing about using the holiday season as a break from classes.)

Jackson didn’t choose to be Omega, but now that he is, he may as well make the best of it.

The pack doesn’t give a shit about him living up to some standard; they just need him to care about them. And he can do that—up to a point.

He’s gradually getting better at reading the emotions off his Betas through their scenting, but he’s not Kira who can always find the patience to listen to everyone’s bullshit and offer words of assurance where she can. And with Kira going through a slump, Jackson’s being turned to for physical comfort and kind words, two things he’s never been known for. He’d rather spend his time, energy and money on just fixing whatever’s ailing them.

There’s even a pleasant feeling in his gut whenever he helps someone out. Danny calls it becoming a decent human being; all Jackson knows is in return for his support, he gets loyalty and deference. The Betas are starting to follow what he says, and that more than makes up for him not being Alpha.

Stiles is the Alpha in charge while Scott takes a hiatus from the pack, convinced he’s failed everyone. Scott even separates himself from their shared group of friends so Kira could have her space. It means Stiles has to keep the peace, and he’s nowhere near as sympathetic as Scott would be. He’s terrible at caring about feelings when things just need to get done, and Derek’s no better than him, even with his additional insights.

At least with Jackson stepping up as Omega, Stiles has someone equally hard-headed championing the Beta’s side.

After several heated (and not in a sexy way) confrontations, the pack reaches an equilibrium: Stiles sets the rules, the pack votes on it, Jackson gets the final say.

Isaac understands, on some level, he’s done something wrong, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. He’s resigned himself to being ostracized as he sticks to the background, keeping his head down and his comments to himself. Kira’s in her own world, and Jackson’s acting like Isaac doesn’t exist. Isaac’s a lot more tolerant to it now that the unbearable itch under his skin has diminished to almost nothing, with Stiles being like I told you so.

What frustrates him the most is how much closer Jackson’s becoming with the other Betas. Isaac can feel echoes of it off Allison and the rest, how Jackson’s more in their business, offering help where he can.

Isaac considers leaving the pack again, but it’s a stupid thought; it’s not like he has anywhere else to go, and he doesn’t want to leave Allison behind.

Isaac and Allison process the consequences of their fling with Scott, and Isaac realizes he’s not mad at Allison for giving him a legitimately good experience before it’d blown up in their faces. If anything, he’s annoyed at how _Jackson’s_ not mad at her since Allison’s supposed to be keenly aware of Jackson’s distaste for Scott. He's especially confused by Kira, who doesn’t hold anything against him or Allison, believing they’d never go out of their way to hurt her or the pack.

Stiles meets with Scott about Isaac, and Scott explains he’d been stupid and horny when he agreed to fuck Isaac, that he’d jumped on an opportunity to give Isaac something that Isaac never had before. He’d have never touched Isaac, or Allison for that matter, if he’d known it’d mess things up with Kira.

Stiles is more concerned about what’s the deal with Isaac’s attitude, and Scott’s like he got abused by his dad, you know this. Scott stresses how Isaac can’t just get over the shit his father did to him, even with the man finally out of his life. It’s in Isaac’s claustrophobia and Scott’s aversion to drinking in excess, it’s become a part of them.

Stiles chews it over and finally recognizes how Isaac’s constantly on the defensive because he’s expecting pain around every corner.

Isaac spends more time around Stiles, and not because he wants to. He guesses Stiles is trying to prove he’s a worthy Alpha, or it’s to distract Isaac from paying attention to Allison hanging out with Jackson. Whatever the reason, Stiles has taken to narrowing his eyes and tilting his head every time Isaac snaps at him before brushing it off and continuing with whatever he’d been going on about. And Stiles is now filling up a board with star stickers every time Isaac says something even remotely positive. There’s been three stickers in three in three weeks, and Erica’s disputing two of them.

Isaac’s invited to Stiles’s place for a pack-free game night.

He knows something is up, but Stiles has the new video game that he’s been eying. He’s especially apprehensive when he finds Scott sitting in Stiles’s room instead of Jackson, along with three controllers. Stiles is like I can’t fix the shit with Kira or Jackson, but I can do something about you two.

Scott hopes they can start over, and the thought of it agitates Isaac. He doesn’t want Scott in any romantic sense, but he’s still stuck on that sexual fantasy they’d shared.

Stiles prepared this meeting so he could get the elephant out of the room, that elephant being whether Isaac’s into Scott’s dick. Isaac’s face goes red as he calls Stiles a few creative names.

Stiles is serious, though, and if Isaac wanted a sandwich that badly, Stiles would have gladly helped him and Jackson out. Scott’s shocked like dude, how long have you been considering this? Stiles shrugs like probably longer than you. Specifically since he’d attempted to use his Alpha scent to acclimate Jackson to intimacy with Isaac; Stiles assumed they’d bring up the option eventually.

Scott presses his lips tight, and Isaac’s like Jackson put you up to this, didn’t he, just to prove all I want is an Alpha’s cock. Stiles narrows his eyes, imagining gagging him and going Derek on his ass. Then he deflects like do you miss Jackson at all?

Isaac grits his teeth because of course he misses Jackson. There’s no one else he could sit with and complain about everything freely; they’d sometimes go back and forth with their scathing opinions for so long they’d break down laughing. Jackson would put his arm around Isaac and make him feel like he belonged. And Isaac could fall asleep to Jackson’s hand idly running up his skin, and wake up to Jackson’s fingers in his hair and kisses up his neck.

Isaac only tells Stiles that it’d meant something to him when they played Alpha and Omega _in the bedroom_ , but Jackson’s never wanted Isaac as the Beta he really is. He can’t keep playing into the lie to appease Jackson’s sensibilities. Stiles thinks it’s less about Jackson not wanting him as Beta and more about Jackson never wanting himself as Omega, which would explain why he couldn’t embrace Isaac until they started their game. Isaac’s like hitting on me isn’t helping Jackson’s case. Stiles grins like no, this would just be me making a pattern out of sharing partners with Jackson.

The pack finds out about Stiles’s involvement with Peter when Lydia pieces the clues together.

It’s been established that Peter’s sleaziness is a quirk in his personality that makes him appear slightly dangerous and always flirty. But Lydia catches the way Peter’s been looking at Stiles and the way Stiles reciprocates those glances. When she brings up the possibility with Derek, he’s exasperated but not defensive, and she tests his tolerance by implying Peter’s been eying her too. _That_ rouses Derek’s temper, but he only takes to reprimanding Peter, being past wanting to kick his uncle out. Lydia anticipates Peter intercepting her and uses the opportunity to question Peter’s place in a pack full of lust-crazed teens. Peter speculates how convenient it is that the police department is run by Stiles’s dad, and it solidifies Lydia’s theory that he’s in with Stiles.

Isaac should have seen it coming; Stiles literally admitted to wanting to sleep with everyone that Jackson sleeps with.

No one is even surprised when it’s brought up during a pack meeting. Stiles is like it’s not my fault Jackson has great taste in people. Lydia makes sure her eye roll is seen across the room, and Isaac can’t tell if it’s only because Stiles used to have the biggest crush on her.

The real kicker is when, later, Ethan walks in on Peter giving Stiles a blowjob in Peter’s room, confirming their not-so-secret relationship.

Isaac confronts Peter like don’t you have anything better to do than sleep with people half your age? Peter raises a brow like if you’re worried about me being your competition, don’t be, they want you for who you are, not what you offer, that’s called unconditional love, you should get used to the feeling because it’s not going away.

Isaac’s left speechless as Peter walks off victorious.

Allison comes up to him like he’s right though, you don’t have to prove anything, not to me, and not to Jackson—Jackson’s just talking his sweet time realizing it.

Isaac’s uncomfortable with the way he’s actually considering Stiles’s offer, and Allison adds how if Stiles wants him after they’ve butting heads so many times, then Stiles probably _really_ wants him. Then she holds her hands up like it’s ultimately up to you if you want to pursue Stiles, sexually or romantically or both, I’ll support you no matter what you decide.

In the meantime, Scott has time to take a cold, hard look at himself and how he’s allowed his judgment to get clouded.

He’s in love with the idea of Allison, but that’s just the memory of their good times together; he’s in love with Kira _now_. The thing with Isaac was him acting on an impulse that got heightened by a chance to get with Allison. He never, ever intends to repeat it. And he lets Kira know this. He’s incredibly sorry for getting swept up by what Stiles and Jackson created for themselves. He should be celebrating what he and Kira bring to their hybrid pack instead of trying to assimilate with Stiles and Jackson’s contribution. What he has with Kira is precious and perfect and he swears he’ll never make her cry again. Kira starts crying like sorry, these are happy tears.

Jackson doesn’t comprehend how Kira could forgive scumbag Scott, but Kira’s like I know he’s better than that, he just needs a chance to prove it.

Jackson’s convinced Scott will fuck it up again and that she’s just playing herself.

Kira’s like maybe I am, but I’d rather be cautiously optimistic, Scott’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, so I’m not about to just throw it away. She thinks it’ll take a long while before he fully earns her trust back, but she’s willing to be there every step of the way. Jackson’s impressed she’s even bothering. Kira shrugs like what can I say, I love Scott, love’s not supposed to be logical.

Jackson uses his new bravado to confront Scott.

He’s like I have my eye on you, McCall, just because you’re Alpha and I’m Omega doesn’t mean I won’t personally break your dick if you don’t learn to keep it in your pants.

Scott goes a bit pale before he nods, especially sorry he keeps upsetting Jackson. Scott’s done with being envious of Stiles, and he needs to know if there’s _anything_ he can do to make it up to them.

Jackson eyes him suspiciously, but if nothing else, Scott’s honest in his ways. Jackson’s like be a less stupid Alpha, that’s all I could ever ask for. Scott knows he has a lot left to learn, and he hopes they'll see eye-to-eye one day.

#

Stiles decides it’s about time for Jackson and Isaac to settle their shit.

He informs Allison of his intentions, and she green lights it. Isaac warily agrees to the encounter on the condition that he’s allowed to kick them out at any time. All that’s left is getting Jackson and Isaac into a room together, so Allison suggests her and Isaac’s room at the Pack house, where Isaac feels safe and where old memories can be overwritten.

Isaac’s caught off guard when Jackson expresses regret over calling him an Omega, going as far as to concede it’s a tragedy that only Omegas can fully experience an Alpha’s knot.

Isaac’s stuck on how Jackson didn’t come to him when he made his decision about Peter, expressing it’s because Jackson views him as nothing more than a lowly Beta.

Jackson groans and rubs his face with his hands before going into how he’d gone over Derek as well, so it’s nothing against Isaac personally, the whole Peter situation was a mess from start to finish and he needed to put his foot down to end it.

Isaac deflates as his eye flit to Stiles, who nods his head like we may have focused too hard on only getting Derek’s permission, I know you complained about Peter a lot, but with you always grouchy, I didn’t see any reason to take it seriously after the rest of the pack came to the consensus that Peter’s not abusing Jackson.

Jackson cautiously agrees likes I just assumed you were jealous.

Isaac bites his lip as he remembers how hot it’d been when Jackson called him Omega in bed and how scared he’d been to remind Jackson that he’s really Beta when the last thing he wanted was for Jackson to reject him again. He then realizes that both Stiles and Jackson have moved from their chairs and are sitting on either side of him on the bed.

Isaac asserts that he may have had an Omega addiction, but Jackson was using him to get his Alpha fix.

Jackson reaches out slowly, giving time for Isaac to reject the caress to his cheek.

Isaac exhales as he rubs against Jackson's palm, having gone almost a month without any scenting from Jackson. He wants to call Jackson out for being a dick, knowing he’d be weak to an Omega’s touch, but Jackson’s gaze is soft as he’s like we’re done with all that, I don’t need to be Alpha to be with you. Isaac doesn’t believe him.

Jackson feels the anxiety and distrust rolling off Isaac. He’s been avoiding Isaac’s unease for weeks, but now he needs to feel everything, good and bad. Isaac _wants_ to believe him but can’t let himself. Jackson closes the space between them, and when Isaac doesn’t recoil, he kisses him gently. Isaac’s his Beta. His. Jackson’s possessiveness hasn’t diminished a bit with embracing being Omega. It’s only accentuated how much he wants to care for Isaac, to give him a secure position in the pack beside Jackson, where Isaac belongs.

Isaac gives up on pretending he’s not into it as he kisses Jackson back.

He’s still expecting Jackson to hurl insults at him for not apologizing for sleeping with Scott, but Jackson doesn’t want to hear about Scott, he and Stiles have plans to make Isaac forget all about Scott. Isaac’s interested in their plan, though he doesn’t correct them about the comparisons going on in his head. Particularly with Stiles.

Where Scott had been apprehensive about taking the lead, letting Allison dictate their pace, Stiles has zero hesitations about thrusting his tongue down Issac’s throat the second Jackson lets him go.

Isaac is shocked, _shocked_ , at how great a kisser Stiles is.

He stops thinking and just goes along for the ride, gasping as Stiles starts sucking on his neck. Being with Scott had been nice, but Scott wanted Allison first and foremost; the warm tenderness he’d shown Isaac was just a part of his personality, just expressed more intimately than usual. Isaac’s never witnessed the affectionate side to Stiles—no way is he counting the shit Stiles tried on Jackson during the worst blowjob in history. And it’s strange having all of Stiles’s attention on him without him growing more agitated by the second. Probably because Stiles’s mouth is doing everything except talking and his hands are on a mission to find every sensitive spot on Isaac’s body. Isaac can get used to this Stiles.

Soon enough he’s naked and laid out on the bed, with Jackson and Stiles kissing and sucking on every part of his skin until he feels like one giant erogenous zone.

Jackson’s fingers trail down Isaac’s stomach, skimming the base of his hard cock and reaching behind his balls. Isaac flushes deep red because, yeah, he’d thoroughly prepared himself on the off chance he’d actually agree to Stiles’s offer. He’s already stretched and lubed up from the not-so-small knot-dildo he’d eased into himself after a thorough cleaning; the last thing he wants is to worry about pain or condoms again. Jackson smirks, and Stiles figures out exactly why when he runs his fingers down the same path. Isaac would be embarrassed if he wasn’t also horny as hell and needing them to fuck him already.

He doesn’t question why Jackson asks him to ride his cock, just does it so he can get lost in the familiar feel of Jackson’s body.

Jackson sits up by the headboard, holding Isaac by his hair as they kiss and Isaac rocks his hips. Isaac’s more sensitive than usual between the overdue scenting of his Omega and the renewed intimacy with his boyfriend.

The tension he’s been holding onto for weeks uncoils from his chest. Jackson’s like your Beta ass is mine. Isaac moans his approval. And behind him Stiles is like time for a real Alpha-Beta-Omega sandwich.

Isaac’s confused when Jackson grips his hips, holding him in place.

Stiles whispers in his ear how he’s gonna get something way better than any old knot.

Isaac squeaks when Stiles’s cock presses up to his rim, trying to wedge itself in beside Jackson’s cock. Brief panic sets in before Isaac remembers how wide a knot can get and how this shouldn't be much wider— _if_ Stiles doesn’t pop a knot on top. Jackson thumbs at a bead of sweat on Isaac’s chin, and, as if reading his mind, is like Stiles’s an idiot but you can trust him, we don’t need a knot to drive you wild.

Isaac wants this.

He sharply inhales as Stiles’s cock breaches his rim. After plenty of lube, the initial stretch isn’t so bad, but once it gets deeper, Isaac feels a fullness that’s entirely unlike a swollen gland. Jackson and Stiles give him a minute to adjust, and he needs every moment of it to comprehend he’s got the pressure of two separate cocks inside him. Jackson’s the first to move, and the way it presses against his prostate leaves Isaac breathless.

Isaac’s ready to blow, and that’s before Stiles starts pumping too. The added friction and extra nudge against his prostate throws him overboard before he knows what’s happening. He cries out and writhes as he shoots his load, two sets of hands steadying him and two sets of lips kissing and praising him.

He doesn’t get what he did right, but, with the way Jackson and Stiles are trying to make out over his shoulder, it’s obvious they’re congratulating one another on how fast they made him come.

Isaac’s like you’re both dicks. But this is new territory for him; he’s never ejaculated without stimulation to his dick, not even with an actual knot, which had brought him to the edge and left him there, desperate for release. He wonders for the first time whether he’s given the impression that a knot is somehow _better_ than all his sex with Jackson. He looks to Jackson like you’ll always be good enough for me, knots are overrated anyway. Jackson goes wide-eyed before kissing the air out of him as Stiles cheers about another star added to Isaac’s board.

The night doesn’t end until several more orgasms are wrung out of him, and he’s left regretting not having this confrontation sooner.

Stiles tries to pacify him with the reminder that he has a history loaded with bad confrontations. Isaac cringes at the thought of his father. He recalls Kira’s talk about the art of kintsugi, something he’d dismissed as stupid at the time because no one ever _wants_ broken shit unless you can glue back together. Just throw it out and replace it. Why waste gold emphasizing it’s defective? Except he thinks he gets it now.

He’s not worthless if there’s people who still care about him. He’s not expected to be perfect to be allowed to stay. He’ll never become what he could have been if he hadn’t been broken, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be cherished nonetheless. He’s already got two dicks who think he’s a piece of art.

#

Winter vacation is a blessing when it finally arrives.

School’s a drag, and there hasn’t been enough hours in the day for anyone to really recover from the Thanksgiving fiasco. Jackson’s been trying to make up for all the time he and Isaac spent apart, but they’re nowhere near as bad as Scott and Kira, who’ve returned to their bubbly, grossly affectionate ways, with the added bonus of radiating enough Alpha-Omega lust that it’s been affecting Jackson through his connection to the Betas.

Stiles is glad for the reprieve from tending to McHaleski pack business, as he’s is so keen on calling them these days. He likes being taken seriously, but he’ll readily admit he’s too headstrong to maintain order for any longer. Scott’s good at being nurturing one, he can handle the day-to-day pack activities. And Derek can lend his advice to the guy who actually listens to his input instead of assuming he knows better.

For once in his life, Stiles prefers to be on the sidelines. It lets him see the big picture when Scott or Derek get caught up in minute details.

The McHaleski pack’s stability has a lot to do with everyone’s relationships. Erica and Boyd are already planning their inevitable wedding. Danny and Ethan are scouring for their own apartment in San Fran. Isaac’s vocal about his intention to take on Allison’s family name.

And Lydia, well, she’s always been the wild card, joining the pack in spite of her break up with Jackson. Aiden’s hopelessly in love with her, and Lydia’s tapped into his hidden craving to follow commands. Kira believes Lydia’s showing she loves Aiden in return, but Jackson wouldn’t be surprised if she’s just exploiting Aiden’s fixation; he can’t feel anything about to snap, that doesn’t mean it won’t eventually. Stiles decides that if it comes down to worst case scenario, Aiden finding a pack separate from his brother could open up a lot of opportunity for the twins to grow as individuals.

Peter chimes in with the theory that Lydia’s just starting to discover how deep her desire for control goes, and Aiden’s happily along for the ride. Lydia would make for a fascinating dominatrix, and everyone’s aware Aiden’s waiting on a chance to earn a threeway. The Hale-Stilinski-McCall pack is exactly the place for the two of them to find themselves.

Jackson’s impressed by how naturally Peter’s woven himself into everyone’s lives so tight it’d be suspicious if he _didn’t_ have some insight. Besides, Lydia and Aiden aren’t the only ones having developments. Allison and Isaac have limited the list of people they can see outside their coupling, mainly giving Jackson to Isaac and Lydia to Allison. Then there’s Erica and Boyd who are beginning to experiment with light bondage, taking pointers from Derek. And Danny and Ethan have figured out they’re not into kinky shit but they’re open to a threesome if they both happen upon a guy.

Peter fits right in when he’s not busy bribing.

There’s shock all around when it’s revealed Peter not only plays Call of Duty but he’s as good as Boyd, which is to say they kick everyone’s ass; something about wartime shooting games being ageless. Peter also doesn’t suck at bowling, when the pack can actually do an outing.

Best of all, Scott and Isaac have stopped leering anytime Jackson and Peter are affectionate—casual kisses, idle hugging, pet names, etc. It’s helping Jackson feel more comfortable seeing Peter as his boyfriend as opposed to some secret fuck buddy. So he finally has the nerve to disclose it to his parents. They’ve always been weirdly fond of Peter for being fluent in legalese with them, and now they’re completely on board with Peter being another boyfriend on Jackson’s list, possibly avoiding any guilt about “depriving” their Omega son. Jackson supposes that works in his favor so he’ll take it.

Jackson needs to prepare for Derek’s birthday, which happens to coincide with Christmas even if the Hales are indifferent to it.

There’s nothing he can buy that Derek can’t afford for himself, so he turns to Peter about trying to bake a cake. He rationalizes it’s more than a stupidly Omega impulse since Peter’s the type to bake his nephew a cake anyway. And he’s correct because Peter may not be cooking for a Christmas party but he’s got a meal plan ready for Derek’s birthday. He’s also got time to indulge Jackson’s inexperience in the kitchen, and get handsy with him.

Leave it to Peter to make cake baking erotic; at least it’s in the form of assistance instead of distracting him into screwing up on purpose. So between the two of them, the cake won’t win any awards but it won’t poison anyone either. And considering they’re doing all this at Peter’s apartment, Jackson doesn’t feel too guilty about being bent over the counter with his pants down once the cake’s safely in the refrigerator. Just another thing to clean up after.

Jackson and his parents spend Christmas Eve at Scott’s because it’s a tradition with Stiles and his dad. Kira’s there with her parents too, despite not celebrating Christmas themselves. It’s not like any of them are religious about it anyway. Presents are put under the tree and Stiles makes sure they’re all still awake at midnight so he doesn’t have to wait until morning to rip open his gifts.

Christmas Day, Jackson has lunch with just his parents before they go their separate ways for dinner with their respective packs. The Callinhale house—he’s not using McHaleski—is decorated with lights that were put up with the help of Allison’s dad. In the window is the Hale’s menorah, and behind it can be seen the big tree everyone worked on together. There’s also birthday decorations hidden in there because it’s a surprise party.

Derek hasn’t acknowledged his birthday in years, so he’s got no expectations when he’s invited to the obligatory Christmas party at the Pack house.

While Peter had been able to get Cora to join them for Thanksgiving, this time around Cora’s tied up with her pack and their holiday road trip to Vegas that’s been planned months in advance. Derek’s overjoyed that Cora visiting is even a possibility, and, anyway, he’s got his hands full with his own pack. He’s not sure how many of them remember it’s his day when the only ones wishing him a happy birthday are Stiles and Jackson, and that’d been through texts.

He arrives at the time Scott told him it would start, but either everyone’s early or he’s late because the garage is packed when he parks his Camaro. He enters the living room, and is caught off guard by everyone jumping up to surprise him.

There’s a banner hanging on a wall with “Happy Birthday, Sourface” printed on it that wasn’t there before, and as Derek tries to process any of this, Jackson and Peter appear from the kitchen with a lit candles on a cake.

Derek can tell the cake’s homemade (and not by Peter) by the uneven icing and shaky lettering spelling out "Happy 26th Birthday Derek" as "HARPY Z6# BIRTHPAY OEREK."

When he blows out the candles, he wishes he could keep this annoying pack forever.

Jackson steals a moment away from the pack during their meal to intercept Peter in the kitchen.

Peter was distant as they prepared for the party, and Kira’s concerned. She’s back to doing what she does best, which also means she’s preoccupied with engaging the rest of the Betas.

If this were about anyone else, Jackson would be dragging his feet, but it’s Peter and Jackson actually cares.

Upon entering the kitchen, he’s immediately pinned to the wall as Peter kisses him fiercely. Jackson’s senses are flooded with emotions that shouldn’t be associated with Peter—anxiety, remorse, _doubt_. Jackson doesn’t know what to make of it, so he just kisses him back.

Peter then sucks on his neck until a hickey will likely form, letting go only when the emotions begin to subside. Peter breathes heavily as he composes himself, and Jackson holds him close, waiting on Peter to decide what’s next. Peter finally speaks and he’s relieved he got this over with now because he knows Derek’s going to need Jackson later.

Peter doesn’t explain, and Jackson doesn’t pry. It’s not like it’ll be a secret for long.

After dinner and cake, it’s time for Derek to unwrap his gifts. And as predicted, he leaves Peter’s gift for last.

Peter made sure to leave a printed note about the significance of the pocket watch and how it’s been passed down the Hale family along their Alpha line. Talia had intended to give it to Derek on his eighteen birthday, but George insisted it should be saved for when Derek accepts his Alpha self.

Derek reads the note and then stares at the watch, thumbing at the engraved family crest on the worn case. Inside the lid is a picture of his mom and dad on their wedding day; Granny Debbie—Alpha Deborah—put that in before handing it down to eighteen-year-old Talia.

Peter rubs at his eyes and saunters off into the study just as Derek breaks down crying.

Peter stays in the study until Kira inevitably finds him. He doesn’t think twice when she offers her hand. But then Kira _yanks_ him into a bear hug, and he’s too impressed by her bravado to put up any fight.

They head to the living room together, and Derek’s still in the armchair by the tree, face buried in Jackson shoulder as Jackson sits on his lap.

Peter lands himself in a political debate between Lydia and Allison, with Kira listening on, while Boyd and Danny chatter about their mechanical side projects. Isaac’s asleep on the sofa, drooping into Stiles’s arm, and Stiles gossips with Erica and Ethan as though it’s typical for Isaac to put any trust in him whatsoever.

In the meantime, Scott is with Aiden, clearing out the mess while having a serious discussion about the future Aiden sees with Lydia.

Stiles is ready to do something about the pack’s keyed-up energy, and he thinks the entertainment room would be the best place for everyone to pile together with a movie. Erica agrees, poking Isaac out of his half-asleep state.

Stiles makes the announcement, and the agreement is they have one obligatory Christmas movie and the rest should be Derek’s pick.

Derek and Peter hang back as the rest of the pack descends to the basement.

Derek thanks Peter for the watch, quickly adding how they shouldn’t make things more awkward than it needs to be. Peter innocently holds his hands up like I’ve been nothing but behaved. Derek rolls his eyes and reminds Peter to keep his hands to himself with the _underage_ pack downstairs.

Peter scoffs because he’s not about to pretend he belongs in the juvenile cuddle pile about to ensue. He’s satisfied with how much he’s scented Jackson, and Kira loves to hug him for helping to take care of the pack. Derek narrows his eyes and Peter’s like I promise, dear nephew, you won’t get anything scandalous.

Jackson’s got his shirt off before he’s halfway down the stairs. He and Kira are both itching to wrap themselves up in their Betas after the ordeal they’ve all been through.

The obligatory Christmas movie winds up being Die Hard, and Jackson’s got the two most hetero guys—Boyd and Aiden—pressed up to his sides as he hugs Isaac, who’s between his legs, back to chest.

Kira’s with Danny, Ethan, and Erica.

Then there’s Allison and Lydia, who make it clear they’re not interested in the movie by making out in the darkest corner. They eventually get bored of even that and head over to Jackson, Allison taking Boyd’s spot as Boyd makes his way toward Erica. Jackson loses his pants in the process, and Kira’s in nothing but her bra and panties by then too.

Stiles elbows Scott on the sofa like remember the last time the pack was this into each other.

Scott’s all embarrassed because he does, and he can’t help the reaction he’s having to Kira’s unclothed state.

Over the course of the film the two Omega clusters combine into a single pile with limbs every which way, a pile of clothes scattering across the carpet as blankets and pillows are brought in. The Betas go from platonically rubbing up on their Omegas to not-so-platonically rubbing up on their respective partners as the action gets more intense on screen.

Stiles inches toward Derek, hand skimming the bulge in his pants until Derek gets the hint and smashes their lips together.

Peter sits by the wall, curbing his enthusiasm and biding his time. Patience has gotten him this far, and patience will see to him taking his rightful place among the Betas.

Jackson’s aware of his own ability to get the Betas revved up, but it’s Kira who’s really driving the show, high from the revived intimacy with her friends, no longer weighed down by heartbreak.

She seamlessly glides into Scott’s embrace, leaving Jackson to contend with two Alphas who’re busy groping one another.

He goes to stand in front of them, and they turn to him at the same time, Derek’s gaze honing in on him with a possessive heat to it. Stiles grins at Jackson like even if it weren’t this guy’s day, I had you last time, baby; go give Derek something to do besides lament his life choices.

Jackson’s up for it, literally, and he stretches out on the blanketed carpet with Derek looming over him and Stiles intently watching. He wants to snark about Stiles revealing his inner voyeur but leaves that for later as he spreads his legs like I’m all yours, _Alpha_.

Derek blocks out everything else in the room as he strips the last layer of fabric off Jackson. Stiles had warned him about the pack, and Derek thought he’d be more bothered by it than he really is. The Betas are responding to their Omegas’ pleasure, and Kira’s emitting a whole lot of it as Scott does his thing.

Derek’s fired up with the need to display exactly how much pleasure _he_ can produce.

Jackson bites his lip as Derek thrusts into him, trying to hold in his moans. It’s only when Derek’s knot starts to form that he cups the side of Jackson’s face, thumb pushing between Jackson’s lips as he demands Jackson’s surrender. Jackson’s hole clamps around the knot as it finally locks in place, and Jackson gasps, clutching Derek’s shoulders as he throws his head back, crying out as come spills across his stomach. Derek’s like that’s right, let them hear you, let them know how good this feels.

Erica pauses what she’s doing with Boyd to consider recording this for future purposes. Boyd thinks that’s something they should ask for next time _before_ Derek’s blowing Jackson’s mind. He’s more interested in getting Erica to make her own noises right now. It’s a mindset shared by the rest of the Beta pairs too.

Isaac’s like holy shit. He’s the closest to Jackson, lying parallel to him but in the opposite direction. He's hard as steel as Allison rides him, too caught up in the feel of her body to care what she’s up to with Lydia and Aiden. He turns his head to see Jackson panting and watching him with a glazed expression. Jackson reaches out to caress Isaac’s cheek, and when his fingers roam across Isaac’s lips, Isaac licks them. Jackson smirks as he pushes two of them in, and Isaac grasps his wrist, keeping Jackson’s hand steady as he takes the full length into his mouth.

Isaac strokes Jackson with his tongue, sucking on him as he would if it were Jackson’s cock.

Jackson comes louder than before, and Isaac catches the look on Derek’s face and nearly comes himself from the impressed expression. Isaac seems to be the most useful when he’s not even trying.

Stiles jerks himself off on the sofa, jealously eying the condom and lube packet Danny’s retrieved from his wallet. Stiles goes to lick his fingers so he can rub his hole when Peter sidles up to him with a bottle of lube. They’d orchestrated Ethan walking in on a blowie, just to test the waters. It’s almost anti-climactic how everyone either doesn’t care or doesn’t mind. Even Derek’s been desensitized to Stiles’s sexual shenanigans. And Scott’s given up trying to make sense of it all.

When Peter throws Stiles to the carpet, Derek just rolls his eyes and groans.

Stiles is quick to ditch his clothes, and he’s treated to Peter’s slick fingers in his ass. But he knows better than to assume where it’s going to lead. They’ve already got the A-OK from the pack to do whatever, and Peter’s never left him hanging. He closes his eyes and allows himself to dwell on the building pleasure.

His cock throbs as it’s left untouched, wishing to come sooner rather than later.

Stiles opens his eyes when Peter removes his fingers to undo his zipper, Peter’s hard, veiny cock jutting out in a salute. Stiles licks his dry lips as a condom’s brought out next, and he has about two seconds to question how Peter’s going to ride him with pants in the way when the condom’s rolled onto Peter’s cock instead.

Peter thinks a special occasion such as this calls for spoiling Stiles a bit. Stiles yelps when Peter flips him over, and Peter allows Stiles to prop himself up on knees and elbows and crawl closer to Jackson before he drives into him with one quick thrust.

Jackson’s world is finely tuned to Derek’s hard knot rutting into him and Isaac’s wet mouth taking his fingers. He’s startled when Stiles’s face appears above him. The fact that Stiles and Peter are also fucking races to the front of his mind as he glances over to see Peter pounding into Stiles.

Stiles triumphantly laughs between his hoarse panting and leans over to greet Jackson’s mouth with his own. It’s the worst, sloppiest kiss ever, and Jackson loves every second of it.

Derek tries not to think too much about _the unnamed person of no relation_ fucking Stiles. It’s always hot when Stiles submits, and right now Stiles is arching his back and making the most lewd, broken sounds against Jackson’s cheek. Derek’s never going to ask how it’s done. He’s finally got everything going for him in life, and he intends to do whatever it takes to protect it.

By the end of Die Hard 2, everyone’s exhausted and sated, cuddling up in the blankets to resume their movie watching.

Jackson’s in Derek’s arms while a dressed Stiles and Peter disappear upstairs.

Allison and Isaac are bundled up and kissing, while Lydia and Aiden continue fondling one another nearby.

Kira’s out cold on Scott’s lap, Erica’s curled up with Boyd, and Danny’s spooning Ethan.

It’s relatively peaceful until minutes later Stiles and Peter return with two bottles of Champagne and a box full of champagne flutes.

Kira wakes up to ask what they’re toasting for this time. Stiles waggles his eyebrow like we’re celebrating Peter christening my ass, what else is there?

Jackson snorts, and he can’t help wondering why he ever believed he could do better.

###

END

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons why Malia doesn’t exist in this fic:  
> \- She’d throw off the couplings by being the odd one out. We have Scott/Kira, Allison/Isaac, Erica/Boyd, Stiles/Jackson, Lydia/Aiden, Danny/Ethan, and the two Hales, Derek and Peter, which brings the pack to an even fourteen members  
> \- I really needed Kira to be monogamous for the plot to work, and I ship her so hard with Malia. Like, there's a 100% chance Kira would end up fucking Malia. I shameless admit to it  
> \- It would be extra squicky for Peter to get sexual around teenagers with his daughter right there getting sexual herself. Besides, I kind of like his always-an-uncle vibe
> 
> #
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: [@adrianfridge](https://twitter.com/adrianfridge)  
> And Tumblr: <http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com>
> 
> You can also express your appreciation in [other ways.](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/166787729357/just-gonna-put-this-out-here-if-you-enjoy-my)


End file.
